Perfectly Matched
by ADHARYN
Summary: When Auror Draco Malfoy is mauled by a werewolf on a mission gone awry, his partner Harry entrusts his best friend to care for him: Healer Hermione Granger. But now his heightened senses won't allow him to escape the one witch from Potter's crew he'd always kept at a distance, and his new and volatile wolf has decided she's his perfect match.
1. Unexpected Visits

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter,** I simply like dabbling in the world! Please **don't plagiarize **this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: UNEXPECTED VISITS**

**~ 6 Years Since the End of the Second Wizarding War **

"Come on! It's a Friday, and I _know_ your shift ends early today. You'll have fun!"

"Katie, as great as that sounds I should really head home. You know I've been working late shifts this entire week, I need a break!" The young witch pleaded with her coworker. It was the end of a long, exhausting week and as much as Hermione loved Katie, she wasn't in the mood to do anything but curl up in front of the telly with a nice cup of cocoa. "Besides, I have to feed Crooks!"

Katie rolled her eyes, scoffing lightly. "Like we both don't know that you have his food charmed to refill automatically in case you get held up here."

Hermione grinned lightly, not denying the girl's accusations.

"Very well," Katie pouted dramatically. "If you're alright with leaving me alone to wander into the dangers of London all by my lonesome, by all means."

"The only thing you're in danger of, Katie Bell, is getting ravished by the next handsome bloke you ensnare in those clubs," Hermione goaded, already familiar with her habit of drawing in men like bees to nectar.

"All the more reason for you to come!" She insisted enthusiastically. "It's about time we put an end to your dry spell, don't you think?"

"Katie!" Hermione cried, unable to decide whether to laugh or be indignant.

This exchange had become a weekly habit of theirs. After the war, Hermione had dived head first into the art of healing; she'd seen too much violence and carnage and having the power to heal helped her feel in control. She'd quickly become close with Katie Bell, who was just a year ahead of her in Hogwarts. Looking back, Hermione had to admit her friendship with Katie had been one of the best things to happen to her. She'd never had many female friends at Hogwarts, and hanging out with the easy-going witch had really helped her flourish not just professionally, but in her personal life as well. In their earlier years, Hermione would often take Katie up on her pleas to go enjoy the nightlife together, but ever since she'd been promoted to Head Healer of the Trauma Ward, her work load was draining more and more of her energy.

"Healer Granger, emergency in the trauma ward. Calling Healer Granger. You're needed in the trauma ward."

"Ugh..." Katie groaned at the repetitive call. "Off you go again."

"You know, if I didn't have such shy trainees, I might feel confident enough to let them deal with at least half these cases they keep dragging me over for," Hermione admitted wearily, sliding out from behind her desk.

"Healer Granger. Emergency in the trauma ward. Calling Healer Granger."

Before Hermione could take another step, a blinding silver light shot into her office, landing on top of her desk. Hermione felt her heart drop- they hadn't used patronuses for communication since the days of the war, at least not in her field. When the ball of light materialized into the magnificent stag belonging to her best friend, Hermione could hardly control the fear coursing through her veins.

"Hermione," Harry's panicked voice called out to her. "We need you, there's been a werewolf attack. Please, hurry!"

Hermione was out the door, shooting down the hall long before the patronus had the chance to dissipate. Katie followed on her heels, but Hermione couldn't process anything other than her singular goal to get to that ward.

She turned the corner and her first glimpse of Harry made her blood run cold. He was leaning heavily against the nurse's counter, and he was drenched in blood. She sped up, breaking into a run.

"Harry," she cried, studying him closely for tears in his clothes or claw marks and bites, though it was difficult to discern through the blood. She ran her palm over his torso and shoulders, reassuring herself and taking inventory of him. Harry gently grabbed her elbows, pushing her away.

"It's not my blood 'Mione, I'm okay. It's-"

"Oh thank god," Hermione choked out in relief.

"Hermione!" Harry said sternly, shaking her a little to get her attention back. "It's Draco, he's been mauled. I need you to help him."

It was then that Hermione finally saw past her best friend to her team of trainees fussing over a body on a stretcher. Even with the mangled mess of a body that was laid out unconscious, and the copious amounts of blood seeping into the white sheet under him, Hermione could still recognize the platinum blonde hair that could only belong to a Malfoy.

Her previous panic settled, she immediately sifted into her Healer mode, calmly taking charge of the situation.

"Davies, get a supply of blood replenishing potion and dittany. A lot of it. McDonald, I need you to get a run of his vitals."

Her trainees ran off to do her bidding while she finally took the chance to step closer to the bed. Katie stood on the other side, grimacing as she took in Malfoy's mangled body.

"All right, well clearly he's been ripped apart... We need to get his clothes off to better assess the damage."

Katie nodded, in agreement before barking out, "Kent, help move this bed into a private room."

The young, cocky Wizard straight out of school sneered at Katie. "Aren't you in pediatrics, Bell? Should you even be here."

"Do as she says, or you can say goodbye to your healing license right now," Hermione warned in a deathly calm tone, her eyes not wavering from the inventory of injuries she was observing Malfoy for.

Kent blushed in embarrassment before wordlessly transporting the bed into a private room.

"We already gave him a blood replenishing potion when he got here," Healer Davies said as she rushed back to her side. "But judging by how quickly he's losing blood, I got you a few more."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, taking one of the potions and tipping it carefully down Malfoy's slightly parted lips. She looked up at Katie, giving her a slight nod before they began carefully peeling back the layers of dark Auror robes that had begun to cling to Malfoy's skin by now. When they had his entire torso uncovered, Hermione grimaced. Katie looked away for a second, taking a deep breath while trying to visibly calm herself. From the doorway, her younger trainees, Natalie McDonald and Elias Stephen rushed away from the room as their stomachs betrayed them.

Hermione couldn't even blame them, it truly was a gruesome sight, incomparable even to some of her worst war memories and hardest trauma patients. Malfoy's torso was littered with slashes of claws, which had clearly dug deeply into his skin. It looked as if he'd been flayed; there was more open and raw meat than there was skin that remained intact. She scanned his body for a bite, since it was a werewolf's venomous saliva that turned wizards. And just as she'd expected, there was a clear crescent shaped bite mark on the curve of his muscle on his bicep.

"Dittany," Hermione requested, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

When there was no vial placed in her outstretched palm, she turned to see Davies trembling, his eyes wide in shock.

"Davies!" His eyes snapped to his supervisor in surprise before he fumbled with his tray full of potions, shakily handing her a vial of dittany.

"Katie, can I count on you?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Of course," Katie nodded solemnly, getting her wand ready.

And so they worked for the next half an hour, with Hermione sealing the open wounds and Katie checking his bones and organs for internal damage. It was a painful thirty minutes with the famous Harry Potter pacing the halls, glaring in frustration at the trainees who'd fled the room and had been unable to tell him anything useful. When the door to the private room finally opened, Hermione stepped out to get Harry. Katie was still at Malfoy's bedside double checking his vitals.

"How is he?" Harry asked, immediately rushing up to Hermione.

"Stable," Hermione said with a deep exhale. "We've addressed the direst injuries for now, and then hopefully when he wakes we can help with pain management."

Harry looked over her shoulder at the uncommonly pale man in the bed. "It was supposed to be me you know." Harry spoke in a tortured voice. "The werewolf was coming straight at me, and of all the moments he could've possibly chosen Draco decided to be stupidly brave."

Hermione looked at Harry in askance. Did he try and distract the wolf like she'd done in their third year?

"He ran straight for the wolf and tackled it before it could reach me."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Draco Malfoy tackled a _werewolf?_ For Harry Potter, at that? Finally getting a hold of herself, she noticed a curious crowd of nosy coworkers and trainees gathering near the room; after all it wasn't every day Harry Potter stirred up a commotion in the trauma ward.

"Come inside," Hermione said, tugging Harry into Malfoy's room. "You need to explain what happened tonight. It's not a full moon, how did he get attacked by a werewolf?"

Harry grimaced. "We've been on Greyback's trail for a while now, but every time we got close, it would go cold."

Hermione stiffened immediately. "Greyback did this?"

"No, he didn't." Hermione almost let out a sigh of relief. "But we're assuming it was someone in his old pack, someone close to him since he had the power to shift outside the full moon."

"But if he was only partially shifted," Hermione pondered, looking back to Malfoy, "Does that mean he's been infected?"

"I don't know, 'Mione," Harry grinned half-heartedly. "You're the person I usually go for answers to questions like that."

"I mean Bill was mauled by Greyback outside the full moon and he doesn't transform," Hermione thought aloud. "But then again, Bill was clawed, he was never bitten. Malfoy was bitten tonight."

"I should've done more," Harry berated himself quietly.

"Harry no-"

"Hermione-" Katie called in alarm. Harry and Hermione both turned quickly to see Malfoy begin to spasm in his bed, tearing open some of the freshly healed wounds.

Hermione was immediately at his bedside, drawing her wand to do a sticking charm on him. His movements cut through her magic like a knife through butter, steadily becoming more frantic.

"The sticking charm isn't working," Hermione said in shock.

Baffled, Harry and Katie both tried as well only to come up with the same results.

"No- Get off-"

They all froze at Malfoy's guttural protests. Hermione stepped forward, gently putting her hand on his bare shoulder in a rare spot that hadn't been torn apart by claws.

"Malfoy you're safe, you're at St. Mungo's," she said soothingly. His agitated state did not ease, and he merely started twisting in his bed violently. "Katie can you grab some physical restraints? If he keeps this up, he's only going to hurt himself," she called over her shoulder.

"Malfoy," she tried again gently, cupping his neck while trying to steady him with her other hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy it's-"

She barely blinked as his eyes shot open in panic, his arms reaching out and ensnaring her wrists in a painful, vice-like grip. He pulled her closer, forcing her to lean over him, her face as close to him as it'd ever been.

"Granger-" he gasped out in a pained voice, guttural with its overuse. Despite saying her name, there was confusion in his gaze, as if he couldn't quite recognize her.

Hermione felt Harry rush over to her side, ready to pry her out of Malfoy's grip. When he tried to calm Malfoy enough to coax him into letting her go, he merely let out a feral growl, pulling her even closer. His grip on her wrists tightened and she gritted her teeth against the sharp pain as he ground her bones together.

Reaching out with her fingers, she shakily placed her palm on his chest. He calmed for a brief moment, his eyes widening in shock and- if she wasn't mistaken- a flicker of relief. But before he could react, she was already murmuring an incantation, putting him to sleep. When his hands slackened, Hermione withdrew, rubbing her wrists and wincing at the pain.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry cried out in concern.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "I think he was just panicked and disoriented."

"Did you hear him though...?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Hermione responded in a resigned tone. "That growl was a bit too animalistic for my liking."

"I've got the restraints!" Katie gasped, rushing back into the room. "Oh- I guess we don't need them anymore," she said, noticing Malfoy out cold.

"Oh no, we definitely still need them," Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief at the turn in events.

Katie noticed the discombobulated expression on both their faces, and proceeded to work her charm. She smirked as she held up the magically reinforced restraints, "Can you imagine his outrage when I tell him I got to tie the infamous Draco Malfoy down in bed?"

**~o~o~o~**

**I really felt the need to start writing this story, especially since Dramione is my favorite pairing! **  
**I hope you guys like the premise of this story, please let me know what you think! For all my Promise to the Past readers, I am still continuing that story, so don't fret! **

**~ Mischief Managed **


	2. Being Difficult

**CHAPTER TWO: BEING DIFFICULT**

"Hermione, it's your night off," Katie said, poking her head into the room. "I'm sure you could leave, one of your trainees can keep an eye on him."

The witch in question glanced up from her book to look at her friend. She had changed out of her healer robes the moment she clocked out of her shift, and now was lounging in the chair wearing the clothes she usually wore underneath: a pair of fitted slacks and a silky periwinkle blouse. But despite looking ready to head out, here she was, sitting curled up in a comfy couch she'd transfigured in Draco Malfoy's room.

"Harry went back to the Ministry about half an hour ago to file the report, and I don't want him to wake up alone," Hermione jerked her head towards the unconscious blonde.

"Since when do you care whether _Malfoy_ wakes up alone," Katie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I thought you two weren't friends?"

"We aren't," Hermione frowned.

It was one of the things that frustrated her to no end. When Harry told them that he was to be partnered with their childhood enemy, they'd all commiserated together. But one evening a few short weeks later, Harry strolled into the Burrow with Malfoy at his side, claiming he'd changed and that the git had saved his life. It didn't take long for Hermione to realize Harry was telling the truth; he was astonishingly polite to the Weasleys and managed more than once to make the crowd burst into laughter with his snarky commentary, often at the expense of poor Ron. But a few weeks after that, even Ron had learned to give as good as he got, and the two settled into an easy truce of light-hearted banter. Ginny loved snatching him up for her Quidditch team whenever they scrimmaged. The twins lived off trying to pull one over Malfoy with some new invention they'd come up with, even though he seemed to miraculously avoid all the traps they put into place for him. But the most she'd ever gotten from him was the casual 'Hey Granger.'

"But he's Harry's friend, and he's asked me to watch over him, so I will." Hermione insisted.

"You're too good to them," Katie scrunched up her face as she took one last look at Malfoy, knowing the rocky history between them. "I'll see you next week, yeah?"

"Get out of here," Hermione shooed affectionately.

Hermione made herself comfortable, snuggling into the couch because she knew she'd be there for a while. Given the extremity of this mauling and the fact that Greyback was linked to it, she knew Harry would be stuck with piles of paperwork. She wasn't all too concerned, though. Katie was right, she did have Crookshank's food set to refill on a timer.

She couldn't have been reading for too long when she heard a low groan from the bed. Carefully marking the few chapters of progress she's made, Hermione pulled herself out of the chair and approached the bed, careful to keep out of his reach this time.

"Malfoy?"

He blinked blearily for a few moments, trying to focus his vision in the low lighting of the room. When he turned his head, his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Granger," he croaked out before briskly clearing his throat to no success.

"Yes, it's me. I don't know how much you remember, but you're at St. Mungo's right now-"

"The werewolf..." Malfoy whispered, his eyes glazing over as he got pulled into his own memories.

"Yes, the damage was quite concerning." Hermione felt much more comfortable in her Healer role than she did as a friend trying to offer him comfort. "But we took care of most of it, and you'll make a near full recovery outside the... side-effects you might face."

His metallic grey eyes snapped back into focus as he narrowed his gaze on her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hermione hesitated at the slight accusatory tone. "I'm your healer."

"You don't look like a healer," he remarked, looking her up and down.

Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I happen to be off duty, Malfoy. And the only reason I stayed is because Harry asked me to watch over your ungrateful arse while he filed the paperwork!"

Instead of growing contrite, like the times he'd been reprimanded by Molly or Tonks, her words lit a fire in his gaze. "Well I don't want you here, and since you're technically not a medical personnel on duty, you have no right to be in my room."

"Well deal with it, I promised Harry," Hermione said calmly, striding back to her chair and reopening her book.

She heard a low growl in his throat, and forced herself to stop the shiver that ran up the length of her spine. She kept her eyes on her book, despite not understanding a single word she was reading, determined to keep her eyes off him.

A quick rustling however pulled her gaze up, only to see Malfoy attempting to climb out of bed angrily. She was out of her seat in a heartbeat.

"Malfoy, don-"

She ran forward to catch him around the waist the moment he realized he simply wasn't strong enough to stand yet. Not saying a word, she carefully helped him sit on the edge of his bed. He sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair haphazardly.

"You need to rest," she insisted quietly, checking that his bandages hadn't begun seeping blood.

"Granger, I'll be fine. You really don't have to stay on my account," he said tiredly.

"Well tough luck," she said softly. "Look Malfoy, I really am your healer. This is my ward," she gestured the room. "And all its patients are my responsibility. I'm just doing my job; you don't need to feel burdened on my account."

Malfoy studied her for a moment, making her want to squirm under his gaze. Finally, he sighed in acceptance. "Well then, you might as well tell me my prognosis."

Right. Healer stuff. She could do that. "We've healed all the flesh wounds on your torso and back. We also took care of quite a few broken bones- your wrist, your elbow, and your femur."

As Hermione outlined the injuries they'd found, Draco couldn't help but recall the sequence of events that led to every single one of them. He knew it was foolish to tackle the werewolf. But he'd tried stunning spells and just about every other legal spell in the book, but not one fazed the beast plowing towards Potter. In the few seconds right before the wolf reached Harry, all that had been going through Draco's mind was that Harry had a wife and a son on the way. No one depended on Draco or waited for him to come home to them after the long, grueling missions they'd get called away to. So he tackled the werewolf. It was the only option left.

They'd landed in a tangle of limbs, but Draco still had the reflexes to get to his feet immediately and begin putting distance between himself and the beast. The one thing he hadn't accounted for was the bloody bastard having a wand. One lazy hex had snapped his femur, making his leg collapse under him. Before he could even blink, the beast was on him, all snapping fangs and bloody claws. He could vaguely remember trying to shove him off but the werewolf was enraged and much too powerful; it'd snapped his wrists and elbows for his efforts. And that was when the clawing began. Draco could only lay there in a puddle of his own blood, immobile as the werewolf tore into him.

"... so while you're healed, you'll still feel raw for a few days. I expect we'll be able to release you in time for the full moon next week."

Hermione's words pulled Draco back into the hospital room as he resisted the urge to shudder from his vivid memories.

"And do you expect I'll turn?" Draco asked in a gravelly voice.

"I'm not sure, actually. You were bitten, but since it wasn't a full moon tonight, I can't say with certainty that you were infected."

"Guess I'll find out next week," he said deprecatingly.

"We do have resources here to help you Malfoy, the Beasts and Beings division offers free Wolfsbane potions."

"I don't need your pity or charity, Granger," Malfoy said tonelessly, giving her a hard look.

"It's not pity or charity! I'm trying to help you, for God's sake, why must you be so difficult?" Hermione huffed.

"You think _I'm_ being difficult," Malfoy laughed hysterically, his much prided control escaping him. "Try getting torn apart by a werewolf and not knowing what you'll wake up as!"

Hermione blinked for a moment, taken aback by the raw emotion in his broken voice. "You're right, I can't even imagine what you must be going through."

And just like that, Draco's anger was snatched away from him. The anger he'd been clinging to like armor just crumbled in the face of perfect Granger and her caring.

"But that's why you need to tell me what you're feeling and if anything seems off, I'm your healer and I have the resources to help you adjust," she continued patiently.

"And that seems like a good idea to you, Granger?" He drawled sarcastically, knowing he was being spiteful for no good reason. "Given our past." He looked her up and down distastefully, knowing the impact it would have.

Hermione didn't disappoint him. She stiffened under his critical gaze, and while the rest of her seemed taught and her face didn't give a hint as to her reaction, her eyes blazed in fury.

"I am perfectly qualified to be offering you care, Malfoy." She defended tightly. "But if you would feel more comfortable if another healer oversees your health needs, then I can arrange it."

She turned on her heel, walking gracefully out of the room with her head held high, the clicking of her heels mocking him. _Damn_. This was what he wanted, yet the second the door closed behind Hermione, Draco could feel a disconcerting restlessness within him. The last few years of rebuilding his life with the Potters and the better influences from his old Slytherin crowd had left him feeling content at best and lonely at worst. He liked his life, and despite the tumultuous nature of his career, his emotions were always calm. Yet this uncomfortable stirring within him had his hackles rising.

Hermione was back a few minutes later with a young woman in healer robes trailing behind her. She seemed meek but friendly; she smiled politely at Draco when she met his eyes and he politely returned a nod, even though he was internally struggling to hold back the need to growl at her.

"Malfoy, this is Healer Natalie McDonald, she has graciously volunteered to take over your case. I've updated her on your treatment plan and she will help you with the recovery process."

She waited for Draco to say something but he simply nodded tightly, the tension in his body clear.

"Right, well I'm on duty for the rest of the night so feel free to call me if you need anything, Mr. Malfoy," Natalie said politely.

"I'll leave you to it then," Hermione nodded to her trainee.

Without sparing a glance at Draco, Hermione summoned her book and purse from the couch to her hands and turned on her heel. She left the room, belatedly remembering to send Harry a patronus to let him know about the change. She'd just stepped out of the hospital doors, sighing at the refreshingly cool night breeze. So what if Malfoy was still a jerk? Was it really that surprising? They might run in similar circles now, but they were cordial at best and only when he needed to be. Regardless of the numerous times Harry and Ginny had assured her that Malfoy no longer was a bigoted, prejudiced git, it turns out a snake doesn't really change its scales.

**~o~o~o~**

She woke up the next morning to the incessant rings from her Floo wards being triggered. Blearily opening her eyes, the first sight to greet her were about half a dozen owls outside her window, incessantly tapping the glass with their beaks.

_What in the world? It's my day off... _

She climbed out of bed swiftly opening the window to collect all the letters from the owls, all of whom took off the second she'd gotten their delivery.

The messages were all brief and to the point:

_Healer Granger, you're needed in the trauma ward._

_Healer Granger, emergency with one of your trainees. _

_Healer Granger, emergency with a patient. _

_Healer Granger, we need you on site, NOW. _

_Healer Granger, EMERGENCY in the trauma ward. _

It was the last one that caught her attention.

_Hermione,  
Malfoy's gone berserk, I think it's safe to say Natalie can't handle him.  
Get down here, now!  
~Katie_

Hermione's eyes widened in shock seconds before she was haphazardly pulling on yesterday's work clothes and tripping to the Floo. It had been less than five minutes since she woke, and the only thing she'd managed to do was charm her mouth and face clean. But here she was rushing back into the hospital. Maybe Ginny and Katie were right, she needed to get a bloody life.

She stormed into the trauma ward, still annoyed that she was called in so early on her day off. But nothing could've prepared her for the sight before her. Natalie was by the nurse's station, looking towards one of the patient rooms in alarm.

"Natalie! What happened?" Hermione barked, her authoritative tone seeping into play.

The young woman raised a shaky arm towards the room, bringing Hermione's attention to the precarious situation inside. Harry and a man she recognized as Theodore Nott were standing barely inside the threshold of the room, their hands raised in surrender and their voices pleading. Stepping around them, Hermione's heart stopped at the sight of Malfoy, looking absolutely feral, holding Katie pinned to the wall with his hand squeezed around her neck.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in a tone that was leagues calmer than what she felt.

His head turned towards her, his hand not leaving Katie's neck. But it was his eyes that gave him away. Draco's normally mercury grey eyes were glowing bright silver. This wasn't Draco- it was his wolf.


	3. Meet Your Wolf

**CHAPTER THREE: MEET YOUR WOLF**

"Malfoy," Hermione repeated, keeping her voice calm. "I need you to release Healer Bell."

She saw the slight shift of the fingers he had wrapped around Katie's neck, as if he subconsciously wanted to listen to Hermione. She took the opportunity to step closer, and he watched her with the eyes of a predator.

"You don't want to hurt her," she whispered soothingly. "You help people for a living, you'll regret this."

_One step... two... she was practically within arm's reach of him now... _

"Let her go," she asked, her eyes flickering to her friend who was turning a shade of purple from the pressure on her throat.

But that was her mistake. The second Hermione's eyes left Malfoy's, his nostrils flared in anger. His hand left Katie's throat and the sight of it made Hermione relax in relief, but a mere second later, she was snatched right out of the air as she felt herself clashing into a solid and impossibly warm chest. There was a flurry of movement as Katie fell forward, still very unbalanced from the restricted airflow. Theodore rushed forward to catch her as he was closest, but his approaching steps had Malfoy growling deep in his chest as he dragged Hermione back into the corner of the room. When Hermione finally managed to turn her head away from Malfoy's chest, she saw Katie cradled in Theo's arms, taking gasping breaths. Harry now had his wand trained on her and Malfoy, and his eyes were drifting between the two in panic. Malfoy's grip on her was like steel, and while it didn't hurt, she certainly wasn't going to escape him anytime soon.

"Maybe I should just stun him," Harry muttered, uneasily eyeing the way Malfoy held onto his best friend.

Hermione felt his arms tighten fractionally as he resumed the low growling he seemed to emit whenever he felt angry or threatened. But regardless of his own anger, his grip on her was surprisingly gentle, as if he meant to protect her from her own friends.

"I need you all to leave the room," Hermione asked.

"But Hermione-" Harry shouted in disbelief.

His exclamation was drowned out by the loud growl from Malfoy, which even gave Hermione a pause.

"Look Harry, he's not hurting me, I promise. And your presence is only aggravating him, so please, leave."

Harry shot her a frustrated glare, letting her know how uncomfortable he was leaving her with him. "Fine, but we'll be right outside if you need us."

When the three left the room closing the door behind them, Malfoy relaxed against her, his hold on her becoming noticeably less tense. She still had very little personal space, and when she turned to him her face was muffled against his chest.

"Malfoy-" her plea to be let go ended with a small squeak as she felt him sweep her up in his arms. He walked them both to the couch she'd conjured herself last night, sitting down with her on his lap.

She leaned back, and while he let her, he still kept an iron grip on her waist.

"Right, you're not really Malfoy," she spoke aloud as she noticed his eyes still shining silver.

The man holding her made a low, content rumble in his chest as he leaned into her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Draco Malfoy was sniffing her hair. When he felt his nose brush along the crown of her head, she couldn't help but stiffen in his arms, alarmed by his uncharacteristic behavior even though the rational part of her knew that this wasn't really Draco Malfoy- it was his wolf. It was when his subtle sniffing reached the shell of her ear that she had to force herself from flinching, simply because she was just that ticklish. Not that she ever thought Malfoy would ever find out first hand. His curious nature led him down the column of her neck, and it was when he gently brushed his face against her clavicle that she could no longer contain her reactive laughter.

"Malfoy you can't just keep sniffing me," she tried to say in what she hoped was a stern voice, but to be frank yelling at him now felt like yelling at a curious puppy. Merlin knows Remus would've promptly dissuaded her from seeing a man's wolf as anything short of dangerous, but Malfoy certainly didn't feel dangerous right now.

Hermione had pushed him back slightly with a hand on his sternum, but pulled back in confusion when her fingers came back wet. It was only when she glanced down that she noticed with alarm that there was fresh blood seeping through the soft cotton shirt he had on.

"Malfoy," she said softly, concern lacing her voice.

But Draco didn't even seem to be aware of his own injured state; the only thing he seemed to be interested in was pulling her closer into his embrace.

"Malfoy," Hermione repeated more firmly, cupping his jaw gently to get his attention. "You're hurt; you need to let me treat you."

The moment her palm met his warm skin, Malfoy's eyes shuttered and he blinked quickly in confusion. When his eyes snapped back up to hers, they were once again the unflinching metallic grey that had taunted her for years. But this time, there was no sneer in his gaze or taunt on his lips; in fact, he looked rather panicked as he processed that he had the one and only Hermione Granger in his lap.

"Granger-" he gasped, roughly shoving her away from him in surprise. Unfortunately, the sudden move sent an unprepared Hermione sprawling to the floor. "Why the bloody hell are you on my lap?"

Hermione blinked, taking a second of silence to compose herself before she could betray all of her Healer's oaths and pummel an injured man who'd been placed in her care. She glared up at him from the floor, clearly frustrated by his obnoxiousness.

"Why don't you ask your bloody wolf why your stupid bloody paws were all over me," Hermione huffed indignantly as she pulled herself up.

She was tired, annoyed, and felt beyond embarrassed even though none of this was her fault! So when she stormed out of the room in her own cloud of anger, she hardly noticed a pale Draco frozen in shock exactly where she'd left him.

**~o~o~o~**

Katie was struggling to work the bruise paste into her neck- partially because the skin was so tender, but also because her hands were still trembling from her encounter with Malfoy. It wasn't her first, and unfortunately it wasn't the only one that could've gone fatally wrong.

The small pot was suddenly snatched out of her hand, and she looked up at the offender with annoyance.

"And you call yourself a healer, really Bell," Theo mocked.

Katie's hackles started rising. If this pompous Slytherin git thought he could come here and insult her in her own workplace, he had another thing coming.

"I mean honestly, I know you Gryffindors are brave and all, but even you need your own healer every now and then," he mumbled, dipping his fingers into the paste as he looked up at her expectantly.

For a moment, she was speechless. Was he trying to be nice to her in his own snarky way, or was he just failing at being a git?

Theo smirked at her hesitance. "I think after a few Quidditch injuries I can apply bruise paste quite expertly. Unless you'd rather I fetch you an actual Healer?"

"No it's fine," Katie replied numbly, tilting her head back to give him access to her neck.

His fingers were quite calloused, nothing at all like what she'd expect from a Pureblood prince such as himself. Then again, the cuffed sleeve that stopped just short of his upper forearm reminded her that this prince has gotten his hands very dirty at one point. The thought should've made her want to request a healer immediately; she'd almost died at the hands of Death Eaters multiple times, and here she was letting one get his hands around her throat. Yet the gentle manner in which he coaxed the paste into her skin, unknotting the angry flesh in soothing circular motions lulled her into a haze of content.

"How long is she going to be in there?" An anxious Harry Potter asked for what felt like the tenth time. He'd been pacing the hall waiting for the door to Malfoy's room to open.

"She'll be fine Harry," Katie assured, forcing herself to sit upright instead of melting after the generous treatment Theodore Nott had given her. "Hermione can take care of herself, even against a he-wolf"

While her words were meant to reassure, he looked at the closed door in alarm. "Great, now I don't even know which friend to fear for. I should've just stunned him."

Theo laughed in response, drawing both their gazes. "Couldn't have thought of that when he did something serious? Like I don't know? Had Bell choked up against a wall?"

"I'm fine," Katie insisted stiffly, jumping off the random gurney that'd been placed against the wall. She almost wished she hadn't; Theo's height seemed all the more intimidating without her perch.

"Sweetheart there are purple bruises around your neck in the shape of his hands, and you were struggling to breathe." Theo's tone remained casual but his eyes softened on her.

"I've been through worse."

Theo frowned, not liking what she'd been alluding to. He especially did not like the fact that he couldn't quite tell which instance she was referring to. Maybe she meant sixth year when Draco managed to curse Katie instead of Dumbledore. It was a sin that Draco shared quite easily when he was deep in his cups right after being released from his trial after the war. But Theo knew as much as anyone how difficult that year of war had been on anyone related to the Order, closely or otherwise.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed with relief, rushing forward to meet his friend.

"What the hell happened to Malfoy?" The brunette asked angrily. Her hair, which had tamed with age into loose waves, was now frizzing with her pent up frustration.

"Don't look at me, I got here when he already had his hand around Katie's neck!" Harry said, knowingly stepping backwards in the face of her anger lest she hit his arm out of pure frustration. Years with her taught him one thing: Healer or not, Hermione packs a mean punch.

"I can probably explain," Katie stepped forward. "When I got here for my morning shift, Natalie seemed pretty reluctant to go check on Malfoy. Said he'd been snapping at her more and more as the night went on, and he even shattered the last vial of potions she'd brought him to take."

"That would explain why his wounds reopened so easily," Hermione muttered.

"And all of your other trainees tried and failed to talk to him, so I went to see what all the fuss was about. Since I already knew his case and helped treat him, I figured you'd be okay with it," Katie said hesitantly, reassured by Hermione's immediate nod. "When I went in he recognized me, but he was really agitated. Said to get out before my presence made him lose his mind."

"Ah, that's when I came in," Theo said. "I'm his emergency contact, I was notified of his injuries last night."

"Right, so I told Malfoy to suck it up because it wasn't like you were going to come back and treat him, and he'd already scared off all the other trainees," Katie continued

"I think that's what set him off," Theo observed, looking at Katie.

"That he scared everyone off?" Katie looked puzzled.

"No, when you said Granger wouldn't be coming back to treat him."

"Why would he care whether Hermione came back?" Harry asked. "I was the one who requested her to begin with, not Malfoy."

"Beats me," Theo said, as lost as the others. "But he definitely growled when you said that. It was all kind of a blur after that."

"Yeah," Katie murmured. "He moved quicker than I was prepared for, and then Nott was yelling at him to let me go, and then Harry came in and things just got messy."

Hermione shook her head in concern. "That could've gone horribly wrong."

"Well I'm lucky you showed up when you did, aren't I?" Katie smiled.

Hermione frowned, her eyes dropping to the bruises around her neck. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

"But 'Mione," Harry interrupted. "How'd you get Draco to release you?"

"I'm not sure... he just snapped out of it? And then he pushed me to the floor!" She crossed her hands, huffing as she remembered she was angry at him.

Harry winced. "So he's himself again? Poor guy, he's in for a rough few weeks."

"Poor him?" Hermione cried incredulously. "He might be himself again, but he's been nothing but an arse to me this entire time! I love you Harry, I do, but what in Merlin's name were you thinking asking me to take care of him?"

"I was thinking you were the best this ward has to offer," Harry said softly, looking at his friend guiltily. "The guy was on the brink of death yesterday. He just found out he's about to turn into a werewolf even though he had no indication of any such danger when we went out on that mission- it wasn't even a full moon! I was thinking that I didn't know any other healer who was as understanding of werewolves as you, and I was thinking there was no one I would trust more with my own life."

Hermione deflated at Harry's words. Dear Merlin what had she just done. "Shite... I'm a terrible healer."

Harry's face screwed up in confusion. "Of course not-"

"No I really am," Hermione insisted. "I just abandoned my patient because he was surprised and pushed me off his lap." Hermione turned, striding back towards Malfoy's room with a newfound determination and a healthy dose of guilt.

"His lap-" Harry blanched. "Hermione what the hell were you doing on his lap?!"

But Hermione had already disappeared into the room.

**~o~o~o~ **

Hermione took a hesitant few steps into the room, not sure whether to feel anxious or mollified when Malfoy watched her in confusion.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry for the way I acted a few minutes ago, it was entirely unprofessional and I apologize."

Malfoy watched her for a second with scrutinizing eyes, grey eyes, but still digging far too deep for her comfort. But she refused to cower, holding her head high and raising an eyebrow as if waiting for the next insult he'd throw her way. Which is why his reaction surprised her more than anything.

"I'm sorry too," he said politely. "I was just really surprised when I came to, I didn't mean to push you to the floor."

Hermione nodded. _Okay, polite conversation, she could do this. _

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finish healing your wounds," she asked, gesturing to his bloody shirt. "I would offer another healer, but it appears your wolf is reacting badly to the others."

"No it's fine, I trust you," he waived his hand dismissively.

Hermione moved forward, purposely pushing his words to the back of her mind. _Well of course he should bloody trust you, you're his healer. It wasn't some grand confession, Hermione. Get your head on straight!_

When she slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, Draco leaned forward ever so fractionally, his eyes fluttering closed at her proximity. She didn't know how, but even a day of being in the hospital, bleeding all over the place, and guzzling Godric knows how many potions didn't rid him of the faint smell of sandalwood and rich mahogany; it was dark and mysterious- everything she would expect Draco Malfoy to be.

"How...?" His eyes snapped open, meeting the confusion on Hermione's face as she peered down at his bare torso.

Despite the blood on his clothes, the wounds that had reopened had once again healed until their only remains were raw pink scars. Draco shrugged.

"Have you taken any other potions in since I left?"

"No," he shook his head.

"How are you healing so fast? This isn't common, even for a lycanthrope. It's miraculous," she murmured, reaching out with curious fingertips to trace the rapidly healing wounds.

He tensed under her touch, his hand coming up to wrap around her wrist in an unflinching hold.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized, snapping back to herself. She tried to pull her hand back, but Malfoy would've let go. She gazed up at him questioningly, but he seemed to be taking deep controlled breaths, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was gritting his teeth. _From what? Pain? Did that light touch hurt? Maybe the wounds were still just that raw. _

"It's fine," he choked out, forcing himself to release her hand.

To both their luck, Harry chose that moment to come in, peeking his head into the room. "Is everything okay here?"

"Fine," Hermione said, stepping back from Malfoy quickly. "In fact, your friend seems to be healing quite well all on his own."

"Does that mean I can leave?" Draco asked her.

"I see no reason why not," Hermione thought aloud. "It would probably be better if you recovered in the comfort of your own home if other people's presence is disturbing you right now. But you'd have to be on strict rest, and you have to come back here if your condition worsens!"

"Don't worry," Harry assured. "I can check on him, I'm sure Nott will too."

"Alright then, I can discharge you this afternoon with a full set of potions you need to take for the next few days. And I'll give you the information for the head of the Beasts and Beings ward..." Hermione went on, scribbling in her notes all the information she intended to send Malfoy home with.

Most onlookers would've thought Malfoy was eager to get out of there; impatient if anything. But Harry was a lot more perceptive than most gave him credit for; he didn't become the youngest head of the DMLE by accident. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that Draco Malfoy was not impatient, and he certainly didn't fidget as he was doing now, repeatedly clenching his fists and shooting glances towards Hermione. Draco Malfoy was surprisingly one of Harry's most level-headed agents, which was the perfect counter-balance for Harry's tendency to rush into situations out of instinct. So that's when he knew all was not right with the blonde Auror.

"I'll get the potions ready for you, and then you can head out!" Hermione finished with a polite smile. "Goodbye Malfoy," she said formally, before turning to Harry and enveloping him in a warm hug. "See you later, Harry."

Over the top of Hermione's shoulder, Harry noticed Malfoy's scowl and the glint in his eyes as they flashed silver for a quarter of a second. _Yepp. Definitely not a coincidence._

When Hermione left, Harry eyed his partner with a smirk growing on his lips. "So what was that all about?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter."

"Oh please, Malfoy. Try that on someone who hasn't spent more time with you than his own wife. What was all that?"

Draco seemed to deflate at his words. It was true; there were very few people he'd trusted to let his guard down in front of, and shockingly enough Potter and his wife were some of the special ones.

"I really don't know," he insisted. "I was just sitting here in the morning, and I felt really restless. All I remember is Bell coming in and I think she got annoyed at me, and then it all went blank. Next thing I know, Granger is on my lap looking like she actually might care, and I panicked and pushed her off!"

"From what Remus told me," Harry said hesitantly. "Your wolf isn't an entirely separate entity. You should still be able to feel his intention."

"Oh I feel it alright," Malfoy spit out in disgust. "Too bad for it, it's never getting what it wants."

"And what might that be?" Harry asked, struggling to hold back a smirk.

"Granger."

Harry nodded as if he hadn't already figured that out. "And why would you say he could never have her? She's a great girl you know, why not take this chance to get to know her."

Draco stared at Harry as if he were barking mad. "It's not _friendship_ that this beast wants with the witch, Harry! And frankly I don't think you'd want such a fate for your best friend."

"I don't know," Harry mused, thoroughly amused now. "Hermione can handle herself, I'm more concerned about your fate."

"It'll never happen." Malfoy said coldly.

"And why not?" Harry asked seriously.

"You _know_ why."

"I do," Harry admitted. "But I think it's a bullshit reason and a terrible excuse."

**~o~o~o~**

**Sorry it took a while to update, but I have the next few chapters outlined now, so hopefully the updates will come more smoothly now! **

**Let me know what you guys think so far!**


	4. Drawn to You

**CHAPTER FOUR: DRAWN TO YOU**

**~ St. Mungo's**

Hermione was nearly done with her shift, but it felt to her as if she'd been mindlessly floating through the last few hours. Her mind kept revisiting a certain blonde who plagued her thoughts. Did he ever end up visiting the Beasts and Beings Ward? Did he heal okay? Harry hadn't said much in the few times she'd run into him, and she didn't think it was her place to ask. It had been a few days since she discharged him to Harry's care, and she hadn't heard a single thing from him since. The full moon was only two days away, so she could only hope he had his affairs in order.

"I swear to Merlin, if he sends me another flower at work, I'm going to bloody blacklist his mail," Katie spewed, walking up to Hermione with an overflowing pile of carnations in her arms.

"Can't get rid of an admirer?" Hermione smiled in amusement, grateful for the distraction.

"Hardly," she scoffed. "It's Nott, he keeps trying to apologize for his friend."

Hermione's eyebrows flew to her hairline. "Theodore Nott? The man who was here with Malfoy?"

"One and only," Katie grumbled.

"I don't know, that seems rather sweet to me."

"Believe me, I know," Katie huffed. "He even insisted on making sure I got home okay after you discharged Malfoy."

"Oh? So what seems to be the problem?"

Katie glanced at her shoes, biting her lip in frustration. "Don't judge me, okay?"

"I would never," Hermione immediately assured her friend.

"It's just..." Katie hesitated, closing her eyes. "I was cursed by a Death Eater in my seventh year- at school!"

"I remember," Hermione said softly. "I was walking not far behind you when you accidentally touched the necklace."

Katie closed her eyes at the memory, grimacing slightly.

"What does that have to do with Theo? Malfoy was the one who gave you the necklace."

"I know, I know! But... part of me was just thinking. Theo was a Death Eater too during the war. He could've easily been the one to curse me if the mission was given to him instead of Malfoy."

"But he wasn't, and he didn't," Hermione reminded her. "Is everything alright? It isn't like you to jump to conclusions."

"Fine," Katie said a little too quickly. "You're right, I'm probably just being paranoid for no reason. I guess I just get a little nervous when it comes to that whole incident. Not a pleasant time, ya know?"

"Okay," Hermione said hesitantly. There was something Katie wasn't quite telling her, but she wouldn't push the witch.

"Anyway, are you leaving early?" Katie asked her. Hermione was already shedding her Healer robes for the night.

"Yeah, I figured it's the least they owe me for calling me in on my day off," Hermione said. "I'm exhausted."

"No definitely, get out of here," Katie insisted. "You work much too hard as it is."

And for the first time in months, a bone-dreary Hermione couldn't help but agree.

**~o~o~o~**

**~ Hermione's Flat**

"Well hello, Artemis," Hermione cooed at the snowy owl waiting outside her window.

She was slightly anxious as she untied the note from Harry's owl. _Would it have news about Malfoy? Why did she care anyway?_

She unrolled the parchment, berating herself for her own thoughts only to be pleasantly surprised by a note from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Just wanted to confirm our lunch date tomorrow, it's been ages since we've really had the chance to talk one on one! By the way, Harry snitched about the whole Malfoy business. I know you two have a rocky history, but go easy on the poor man, will you?_

_See you tomorrow!  
Love,  
Ginny_

_What in the world,_ Hermione thought? She couldn't understand for the life of her why her friends kept pleading with her to go easy on Malfoy. She'd been nothing but polite to Malfoy! It was he who kept provoking her, if anything! She hastily penned a reply to Ginny, making her confusion quite clear.

_Ginny,_

_Lunch is a go; we'll meet at our usual place? And honestly, why are you warning me about Malfoy? I'm perfectly polite to him, if anything he needs the warning to keep civil. Anyway I can fill you in more during lunch, you're right, it has been too long._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Sending the letter off with Artemis, Hermione changed into her favorite pair of pajamas: a smooth pair of satin shorts and a comfy cashmere sweater that enveloped her like an oversized blanket. She was thanking herself for getting take-out on the way home because as it would turn out, she was much too tired to cook herself a meal now that she was all cozy and clean. She decided to warm up her favorite fettuccine in the oven when she heard an urgent knock on her door.

Hermione's head peeked out from behind her kitchen counter curiously. _Strange... Her friends would usually Floo or apparate straight in._

She cautiously stepped towards the door when the knocking turned into a banging. Her wand was already drawn and at the ready. Just because she'd been healing for the last few years didn't mean she didn't remember her training from the war. Steeling herself for a fight, she carefully opened the door.

"Malfoy?" Her jaw dropped open.

This was definitely _not _what she'd expected. Malfoy was leaning heavily against her doorframe, the ends of his hair damp from what appeared to be his own sweat. His face was scrunched into a pained grimace, and he was practically keeling over. For once, he was not the immaculate man he'd always presented himself as. He looked horrible.

"Malfoy, what's wrong," she asked, immediately reaching out to help him inside.

To her surprise, he didn't protest as she helped him over to her couch. When she sat down beside him, he began to shudder violently. One look at his eyes told her all she needed to know- they were rapidly flashing back and forth from his normal metallic grey to the piercing silver she'd come to associate with his wolf.

"Draco," she said hesitantly, genuinely concerned for him. He looked as if he were barely holding himself together. She brought up a gentle palm to his clammy cheek, and his shuddering faded. After a brief second, he let out a relieved groan, his hand coming up to trap hers against his cheek; not that she was trying to shy away.

She waited patiently as he visibly began to collect himself, taking deep steady breaths and forcing himself to calm. When he opened his eyes, she was ensnared by the piercing grey gaze.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely. He finally leaned back from her touch, but she noticed he kept a hold of her hand. Not that she blamed him, if his wolf was really that close to the surface.

"What's going on? How did you even find where I lived?"

Draco looked up at her sheepishly. "I followed your scent," he admitted.

"My scent-" Hermione broke off, her eyes widening. Sometimes she liked to get home the muggle way instead of apparating, especially on nights like this when she wanted the time and fresh air to clear her head.

"But how? I took multiple busses, it's a few kilometers from the hospital to here."

"I ran."

"You what-" Hermione blanched, her eyes bulging. "Malfoy you ran all the way here from St. Mungo's?!"

"It helps release the excess energy," he simply shrugged.

"Right," she droned, not really understanding at all. "Why did you run all the way here to find me? I'm sure there were other Healers who could've helped you at the hospital."

Malfoy laughed frustrated, running his hand through his still damp hair. "Come now, Granger. Don't play dumb, we both know you're not."

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Hermione would be marveling over the fact that he actually just paid her a compliment.

"Okay, so I happen to calm down your wolf," she admitted, well aware of what she observed after the incident with Katie. "But I'm sure you could calm him yourself with enough practice," she droned on. "I told you, Malfoy, the hospital has resources to hel-"

She broke off at the sight of Malfoy's manic laughter. _Had he officially lost it?_

"Oh Granger, Granger, Granger," he shook his head at her sadly. Hermione felt like she was missing the answer, and the thought annoyed her to no end. "The wolf isn't just calmed by you, oh no."

His deprecating chuckle made the hairs on her arms rise. What was she missing?

"Oh?"

"No, you see he- _it_ -is drawn to you, as surely as a wand to its wizard."

"Oh..." she whispered, much quieter now.

"Yeah," Malfoy said, sounding quite defeated. "The thing was getting restless earlier, and before I knew it I was tearing into St. Mungo's asking for you. Then they said you weren't there, and I was already out following your scent."

"And seeing me helps?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It does," he admitted reluctantly.

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes lit up. "It's probably because the full moon is tomorrow!"

"It has been getting stronger," Draco murmured.

"But why me?" She pondered aloud.

At that, Malfoy stoutly avoided her gaze.

"Is it because I healed you?" She pushed. "But I wasn't the only Healer working on you..."

Hermione rose from her perch on the couch and began to pace back and forth, muttering about some book she'd read about werewolves. She reminded Draco a lot of herself from her school days. But he gritted his teeth in frustration because to his great detriment, his wolf was much easier to keep a leash on when Hermione was sitting right next to him.

"Remus didn't have problems like this as far as I knew, even with Tonks," Hermione mused.

Draco barely held back a growl at the mention of the other wolf, and he felt horrible for it. The man was dead for Salazar's sake!

"Maybe we should take you to Bill, he might have some answers," Hermione continued, completely oblivious to his rising impatience.

When Hermione turned after reaching the wall, she ran face first into Malfoy. _When had he even gotten behind me?_ She tried to take a step back, but his hands game up to grasp her upper arms, holding her against him. He was taking deep breaths again, a low rumbling reverberating from his chest.

"Malfoy," she warned, despite her own racing heart.

"Just give me a minute," he bit out, his fingers tightening around her arms.

So she waited until he pulled himself back together once again. When his hold on her finally loosened, she leaned back to look at him. Still grey.

"Does proximity help?"

"It appears so," he said unhappily.

Hermione boldly raised a steady hand to rest on his chest. "So this helps?" She asked innocently.

"Uhh..." he let out a strangled breath, his head dropping against the top of her head.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked softly.

When she looked up at him, she noticed his eyes were once again silver, which was strange since he seemed to be conscious of himself unlike the other times. He leaned into her, watching her lips hungrily, making Hermione's breath hitch in anticipation. He was but a hair width away when he suddenly jerked himself back, his brilliant silver eyes darkening to their normal grey.

He pulled himself away from Hermione with a disgusted scoff. "I know what's going on all right, this wolf has taken a perverse liking to you."

Hermione stiffened, leaning back against the wall for support. She knew she was not friends with Malfoy. They were lucky to be cordial at best! But even then, after all the mutual friends they had and all the shared events they'd both attended, she'd thought at the very least that there was a level of distant but mutual respect. She hated it, but his words stung more than she'd care to admit. So she was good enough for the wolf but not for him?

"Don't worry," he continued stiffly. "I'll find a way to get rid of it, and if not I'll just muzzle the damn thing."

With that he turned out of her apartment, leaving without a glance backwards. Hermione sank to the floor, more confused than anything. Part of her wanted to fume at him for his rudeness. He'd come into _her_ home, taken up _her _time, and then insulted her! Yet her friends' warnings came back to her, and some part of her brain kept needling her to look twice. Even in her own studies of werewolves, she'd never come across something like this where the wolf and man were so at odds about someone else. Hermione knew what she had to do, and she knew she would not be satisfied until she had some answers.

**~o~o~o~**

**If you guys are a fan of Marauders stories, I've just published a new one called Hiraeth! It's a James Potter romance that eventually follows the canon timeline of James and Lily marrying, but with a whole lot of twists on the way.**

**Please go check it out! It's a bit lighter in tone than Promise to the Past, but tbh I need the humor as a break in my own writing.**

**~Mischief Managed**


	5. Answers Leading to More Questions

**CHAPTER FIVE: ANSWERS LEADING TO MORE QUESTIONS**

**~ Day of the Full Moon **

"Hermione!" Bill exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Sorry if I'm intruding," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "There's just something urgent I needed to talk to you about."

"Sure come on in," he gestured for her to enter the quaint cottage.

The last time Hermione visited Shell Cottage was under worse circumstances; it was in the thick of the war, right after they'd escaped Malfoy Manor.

"'Ermione! What a surprise!" Fleur said excitedly. Her last visit, Fleur was pregnant, and now she was juggling a rapidly growing Victorie in her arms.

"Fleur, lovely as always," Hermione greeted.

"So what is this urgent matter you wanted to speak about?" Bill asked as they all sat. "I have to admit, you've gotten me curious."

"So," Hermione began, not entirely knowing where to begin. "I recently treated a patient who was mauled by a werewolf on a non-full moon night. And it appears that his wolf has gotten quite attached to me. The human and I don't have an entirely good history, but this divide between the wolf and human seems to be weighing on him."

"That's strange," Bill remarked. "I was also attacked when it wasn't a full moon, and I don't even have a wolf."

"You don't have a wolf?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"No," he said a matter-of-factly. "I have wolfish tendencies, but I don't actually have a different representation of myself within me. I would assume that's why I don't transform."

"Oh, that's quite interesting," Hermione pondered aloud.

"The question is, how did your patient get infected if it wasn't a full moon?" Bill asked curiously.

"Now that's the question, isn't it? He _was_ bitten, and when it was clear there was a wolf side of him, we figured that confirmed the infection."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help," Bill apologized, "But since I have such a mild case of lycanthropy, I haven't bothered to look much into it."

"It's alright." Hermione knew it was a long shot either way.

As she made her way out of the cottage, Hermione suddenly remembered who she was supposed to meet for lunch, and the thought came with its own epiphany.

**~o~o~o~**

**~ Potter Cottage**

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, peeking her head out her bedroom door wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Hermione had apparated to Potter Cottage in a rush after visiting Bill. Harry and Ginny had bought the Potter's old home in Godric's Hollow and completely renovated it to make it their own.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione called out.

"I thought I was meeting you at the hospital this afternoon?" Ginny asked confused.

"I have some wolf issues I need to talk out."

"Oh wow, have the hots for wolfy Malfoy already?" Ginny smirked.

"What?" Hermione cried incredulously. "Ginerva Weasley, get your mind out of the gutter! I meant I needed to talk to Remus about lycanthropy!"

"Oh," Ginny deflated in disappointment. "Well either way, we're having a long talk afterwards about this whole thing. You know where he is." Ginny dismissed her as she went back inside her bedroom to dress.

Hermione made her way towards the sun room. Harry had turned it into a study and library of sorts, but it was also another space to entertain guests. The elegant room furbished with dark wood also housed the portraits of Harry's fallen family. She opened the door, feeling the air punched out of her at the sight of familiar faces. She knew they were only portraits, but the fact that she'd known them in life made talking to them all the more bittersweet sometimes.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed from his lone frame. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said jovially.

"Hello Sirius," Hermione waved.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm actually here to talk to Professor Lupin," she admitted.

"Remus, Hermione," the peaceful man spoke from the opposite portrait. It was a beautiful representation of him and Tonks, both looking more rested and happy than they ever did during the war. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Remus?"

"Wotcher, Hermione!" Tonks nodded at her.

"It's good to see you two," Hermione spoke fondly.

"So what is it that the brightest witch of her age can't figure out herself?" Sirius teased.

"Brightest witch of her age?" A vibrant redhead called from a third frame. "Is she the one, then?"

Hermione turned in surprise to see the newest addition on the walls: James and Lily Potter. She could hardly reply speak from shock. Had it really been that long since she visited them?

"Harry had them put up around last year," Sirius said gently. "It took a while longer than we did since Harry had to get someone who knew them in life to do the spell."

"You're Hermione Granger, right?" Lily insisted.

Hermione nodded mutely, unable to respond.

"Oh, you're the friend that kept our son alive!" James exclaimed, his smile reminding her of her own best friend. "We're forever in your debt for that."

"You can't owe a debt, Prongs," Sirius said drolly. "You're dead."

"Speak for yourself, Pads," James teased back. "Some of us actually value honor."

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione finally gushed.

"Hear that Lily?" James bumped his shoulder against his wife. "I'll never get tired of hearing people call you Mrs. Potter."

"I should hope not," Lily jested. "Took you long enough to win me over."

The portraits all guffawed in laughter, their easy going teasing filling Hermione with a lightness she didn't know she needed. They might just be portraits, but if there was an afterlife, she knew they were all happy and peaceful together.

"How can I help you, Hermione," Remus finally asked.

Not worrying herself with privacy and secrecy this time around, Hermione found herself spilling all the details to Remus. The others listened avidly; after all, it wasn't every day that portraits came across some juicy gossip.

"Can't say I've heard of anyone getting infected on a night that wasn't a full moon," Remus said, slightly shocked.

"But you must've had experiences with your own wolf reacting to other people," Hermione pushed. She was quite desperate for answers, and with how unconventional her situation was, she knew for once she wouldn't be finding those answers in a book.

"Wolves tend to be quite... possessive... of the people they care about." Remus hedged.

"That's an understatement," Sirius snorted. "Prongs, you remember that one moon Moody wouldn't let us leave the shack and made us sleep on either side of him?"

"Oh right," James' face lit up with a shit-eating grin. "Didn't know you were such a cuddler, mate."

Hermione chuckled despite herself, feeling sorry for Remus who was beet red by now.

"That's good to know," she admitted. "But has there ever been a time when the wolf really liked someone the human despised, or vice versa?"

"The wolf and human are not two separate entities," Sirius told Hermione. "It may seem like it, but the wolf is simply the most primal part of the human personified with its own voice."

"Is that true?" Hermione asked Remus.

"More or less," Remus admitted.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione." James told her. "It took Moony a lot of self-growth before he could admit the man and wolf were both one and the same."

"So there's never been any instances when the man and wolf have had totally opposite opinions on someone?" Hermione asked again.

"No," Remus said. "Not really anyway. The one time I did think the wolf was barking mad, I was really just avoiding my own feelings because of what other people might say, and what I rationally thought should've been." When Remus looked down at Tonks fondly, Hermione understood exactly who he was referring to.

"That might be what's happening with your Malfoy," Sirius pointed out. "Besides, if you haven't been friends all this time, it would make sense from him to deny it."

"He's a good boy," Tonks said, smiling to herself.

"I thought you didn't know each other?" Hermione asked in confusion. It was unlikely the Malfoys would've let Draco associate with Tonks or anyone from Andromeda's line since she was disowned.

"He actually came and talked to us," she said, nodding towards Sirius. "Said he wanted to meet family that turned out okay."

"I think Harry encouraged him to speak to us," Sirius smiled. "But she's right, he seems like an okay lad now."

"So everyone tells me," Hermione murmured, forcing a smile. _If only she could meet this stellar man he'd turned into. _"So if his wolf is drawn to me...?"

"Then part of his human has to be too," Remus confirmed sympathetically.

"Who do you think the wolf takes his cues from?" Sirius prompted. "The _human's _thoughts, his emotions, his memories."

"We don't have fond memories," Hermione pointed out.

"They don't have to be good or happy necessarily. It's like a patronus," Remus lectured. "They just have to be meaningful and _strong._"

"Right, well thank you all, this was really helpful," Hermione said, moving to leave.

"Oh and Hermione," Remus stopped her. "While wolves may be possessive, it isn't common for them to be particularly drawn to one person out of the blue."

"Yeah, especially enough to make them run across London," Sirius smirked.

"You might possibly be his mate if the attraction is that strong," Remus warned.

"His what?" Hermione's voice cracked.

"His mate, love. Keep up," Sirius teased.

"But- that can't... How?" Hermione floundered.

"It's okay, Hermione." Remus assured. "Werewolf mates are not as dire as some other species. Most werewolves go their whole lives never finding their mate. It's not a life or death situation like Veelas."

"He can be with others, right?"

"He can." Remus confirmed.

"He can still have his own life?"

"Yes."

"But kitten," Sirius spoke up. "You have to remember that magic like this is ancient. If you are his mate, that simply means you are the best suited witch for him. So even if he tries to make a life somewhere else, with _someone_ else, he'll never be as happy as he possibly could be."

Hermione gulped. It was a lot to take in. "It's unlikely this is that strong," Hermione whispered. "It's probably just that I healed him when he nearly died," she insisted.

"Only time will tell," Remus advised sympathetically.

"If you are his mate," Tonks spoke up. "Be patient with him? Some wolves are too stubborn for their own good." She nudged Remus in the ribs.

_Be patient with him. _Too many of her friends had told her the exact same thing, and now the words were ringing in her mind.

"Thank you all," Hermione bid them goodbye, rushing off as if a wolf were on her heels.

"Think we scared her off?" Lily asked sadly. "I rather liked her, she reminds me of myself."

"I hope not," Sirius pondered. "Last time, she didn't come back for nearly a year."

"Well if she really is Draco's mate, I anticipate she'll be back sooner rather than later." Remus told them knowingly.

**~o~o~o~ **

**~ Diagon Alley**

"So?" Ginny prompted.

They'd finally gotten around to lunch. Seated at a small cafe in Diagon Alley that gave them plenty of privacy, Ginny finally decided she couldn't wait any longer for answers.

"Oh Ginny, who the hell is Malfoy?"

"He's not that bad-"

"So you say! So Harry says! So do all the portraits in your bloody house! But all he's ever been to me is a snarky prat!" Hermione exclaimed, finally losing her patience.

"He's always been a snarky prat," Ginny smirked. "But he isn't a git, at least not anymore."

"I just-" Hermione sighed in frustration. "I don't understand how he's become so close to all my closest friends, but still refuses to get to know me."

"It's not all on him, 'Mione." Ginny said regretfully. "It's not!" She exclaimed at Hermione's pointed look. "When Malfoy first started coming around, you were pretty stiff around him. It's hard to react much to that. Even Ron would start fights with him, which as bad as it was, led to more interaction between them."

_Was Ginny right? Had she just been that unapproachable? She didn't think she had, but maybe in those days soon after the war, the wounds were more raw than she'd care to admit._

"Malfoy and I never had a good past, Gin," Hermione defended.

"I know, but it was different from even Hogwarts. Even when we were young, you two would be flinging witty little comments back and forth all the time. But after the war, you just seemed indifferent to him, you know? I'm not saying you were rude, you're too polite for that. But it didn't seem like you wanted Malfoy in your life." Ginny finished softly.

"It's not that I explicitly didn't want Malfoy in my life," Hermione admitted. "But I had no idea who he truly was or what role he could possibly fill in my life! I mean he was my childhood bully! And then he was there when I was tortured." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not saying it's your fault," Ginny amended. "Malfoy never really tried to interact with you either, in your defense."

"So what do I do?" Hermione asked helplessly.

"Be yourself," Ginny simply said. "Be patient with him, because he really has changed, even if you can't entirely see it. But also know your own worth. You don't _have_ to sacrifice your time for him."

"What would I do without you?" Hermione said fondly.

"Probably get overrun by a wolf!" Ginny laughed.

**~o~o~o~ **

**~ St. Mungo's**

Katie was finishing up the last of her notes from her day of research. Her life had been all over the place lately, and she missed the days of her and Hermione working side by side in the Trauma ward. But eventually, Hermione worked her way up to head of the department whereas Katie's career took her more into the line of research. She'd been working closely with squibs and studying dormant magic that could eventually turn wizards into obscurials- hence her being transferred to Pediatrics, since magical emergence happened early in age. She worked closely with her partner, Rolf Scamander, but she missed her clinical days and took just about every chance to help out Hermione.

A knock on her door jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called distractedly.

"Still working?" A familiar voice drawled.

Katie looked up in surprise. She'd been expected Rolf to come in at some point, but instead she was facing the tall, handsome wizard she'd been set on avoiding. _Theo. _

"Nott, what can I do for you?" Katie invited him in.

"For starters, how about calling me Theo?"

"Theo," Katie amended reluctantly. It was a bit too personal for her liking.

"I'm actually here about Malfoy," Theo began.

"Malfoy?" Katie interrupted. "I'm afraid I'm not actually his healer, and Healer Granger happens to be off for the remainder of the week. I can get you in touch with her if it's something urgent?"

In all honesty, Katie was just trying to hasten the visit along.

"Actually I was here to see you," he said quietly. "And not in a healer-patient capacity."

"Okay," Katie said warily. "What can I do for you?"

"He regrets it you know," he blurted suddenly. "That necklace in 6th year. It was never meant for you. It still haunts him to this day."

Katie froze at his words, before she forced herself to relax. "I know," she said quietly. "He apologized to me after the war."

"He did?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Besides, all things considered, the necklace is not the worst thing that happened to me back then."

Her cryptic statement sent a tingle of unease through Theo. _She couldn't know. There was no way. _

"Well since we have that settled, could I take you out to dinner?" Theo asked confidently. "You haven't responded to any of my mail."

Katie sighed regretfully. She liked Theo, she really did; she liked his charm, and she couldn't help the way her body reacted to him. But she sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to this point. "I don't think that's a good idea for us," she told him, meeting his gaze directly.

"May I ask why not?" He asked hesitantly.

In her memory, the words triggered a flash of black robes and taunting insults. It was around Christmas, and the cold snow seeping into her clothes from the ground was engraved in her memory. But the scariest part had been the masks- creepy and daunting and everything from her worst nightmares.

"Because I know you were there that night."

Theo's spine stiffened painfully at her words, his own memories racing in panic. The young girl sprawled on the snow covered ground, whimpering in the cold. Her clothes torn, and her breathing ragged. A nightmare from a past life he never wanted to revisit.

**~o~o~o~**

**If you guys are a fan of Marauders stories, I've just published a new one called Hiraeth! It's a James Potter romance that includes the canon timeline of James and Lily marrying, but with a whole lot of twists on the way and afterwards.**

**Please go check it out! It's a bit lighter in tone than Promise to the Past or Perfectly Matched, but tbh I need the humor as a break in my own writing.**

**~Mischief Managed**


	6. The Full Moon

**CHAPTER SIX: THE FULL MOON**

**~Malfoy Manor**

"Blech-" Draco's face twisted as he bitterly swallowed his last dose of Wolfsbane potion.

The full moon was soon and he'd secluded himself to a discreet cabin somewhere deep within the Malfoy properties- heavily guarded by the numerous generations of wards set into the ancient ley lines.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around the Manor? Just in case?" A certain raven haired man asked hesitantly for what had to be the fifth time.

Draco scoffed in amusement. He found it ironic really; a few years ago he'd likely die from the shame of having his bloodline corrupted by this heinous condition. Yet now here he was, a mere hour before his first full moon, with Harry bloody Potter as his only company at that. He could have asked Theo, but strictly speaking, Potter was more qualified since he was an Auror and his partner of 5 years.

"I'll be fine," Draco said dismissively. He'd adjusted the wards himself so that no transformed wolf would be able to leave once the moon rose. He was more concerned about Potter being there than not in case something went awry.

"Alright," Harry accepted reluctantly. "But just so you know, I'll be back first thing to fetch you for breakfast. Ginny demands it."

"Of course she does," Draco chuckled fondly. "Anything for Queen Potter."

"Good," Harry said seriously. "She'll drag you there herself if you refuse."

"Practicing her mothering skills already?" Draco mocked playfully, shuddering abruptly as the darkening horizons sent another wave of bone rippling sensations through him.

"I swear, that woman becomes more like her mother every passing day," Harry shook his head with a grin.

Draco groaned, dropping into a nearby chair. He could feel the wolf prowling restlessly right beneath the surface of his skin, as if waiting for the second the moon would unleash him. He could feel his control slipping by out of his fingers like a tightly clenched fist of sand. It concerned him a little since the Wolfsbane was supposed to help him keep his mind.

"You alright? I haven't ever seen this happen to Remus, at least not when he was on Wolfsbane," Harry murmured aloud.

"You've seen him on a full moon without Wolfsbane?" Draco cried incredulously.

"Yeah third year," Harry said absentmindedly. "It was pretty traumatizing actually."

"I'd bet," Draco said pointedly. "I knew you had a death wish, Potter."

Harry smirked. "Oh I wasn't the one with a death wish. Hermione actually tried to go talk to him after he transformed."

Draco tried to keep his expression neutral, he really did. But his human was beyond shocked, even though logically he knew he shouldn't be. The same girl had punched him over a bloody hippogriff at the same age. But even more disturbingly to the human, his wolf seemed to preen at the fact that Hermione wasn't afraid of wolves.

The slight tick in his jaw made Harry's smirk widen in amusement. "So Hermione, eh?"

"Shut it, Potter," he growled, allowing the wolf a longer leash.

"I heard from a few little birds that _someone_ ran all the way across London to her home," Harry egged.

"I swear Weaslette needs to keep her nose out of this one," Draco growled.

"Potter," Harry corrected, completely unfazed by his mopey petulance. "But actually Ginny didn't tell me. I don't think she even knew until I told her."

"Who-" Draco was confused. He didn't take Hermione to be the type to go telling their private business to anyone who would listen, even if Potter was her best friend.

"Your relatives like to gossip." Harry smiled goofily.

Draco's face scrunched up in confusion before surprise made him jaw drop. "Dammit, Black."

"Oh Tonks had a good bit to say too," Harry assured him.

"Well they can find other gossip to fawn over, my life is _not_ up for discussion."

"They think she might be your mate," Harry said seriously, watching his friend carefully.

Draco didn't catch himself before his jaw dropped. He immediately stiffened, ice schooling his features. "You can't possibly believe that shite."

"I don't know," Harry said carefully. "I know for a fact you haven't kept out of her way all these years because you still hate Muggleborns."

"Of course not," Draco snapped defensively, his usually calm and impenetrable exterior torn to shreds by the effects of the moon. "But she's still _Granger_. Goody, righteous Granger, who couldn't be more worlds apart from me."

"Yes,_ Hermione._" Harry pointed out. "Possibly the only one of us who could actually keep up with your sharp tongue without drawing a wand, educated and powerful, and who's broken more rules than you, me, and Ron combined."

Draco didn't know how to respond to him. His wolf was already clawing at his insides in retribution for putting so much distance between himself and Hermione. He simply didn't know if he could come up with more viable excuses at the moment.

"You should go," Draco ground out. The sun was almost completely over the horizon, and it was dangerously late for Potter to still be lingering.

"Right," Potter agreed, snapping to attention.

Harry placed Draco's wand in the small chest-like holder that could only be unlocked with wandless magic, which the wolf would not be able to do once he transformed. It had been one of his demands going into this evening- Draco didn't want to leave anything to risk.

"Don't let me do anything stupid, yeah mate?" Draco tried to joke, even though he was already tired from the waves of conflicting control.

"I don't know Malfoy," Harry warned. "If I catch you chasing your tail, best believe I'll be photographing it."

Harry apparated back to the main manor laughing, barely dodging one of the books Draco had chucked at his head. He knew he said he'd leave, and he would. But for some reason, he didn't want to leave quite yet. Even with Wolfsbane, Harry knew the transformations were always excruciating. He didn't want to leave Malfoy to face that completely alone, even if he could only watch from a distance. From the southern wing of the Manor, Harry could see the cabin in the distance and could vaguely make out Draco pacing in the small clearing surrounding the woodsy house.

When the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, and the moon rose high in the sky, Harry watched sadly as Draco dropped to his knees, clutching his head in pain. He wasn't thrashing nearly as much as he'd expected. Maybe it was because of the Wolfsbane?

Harry watched in horror as the minutes ticked by. Not from the horror of the transformation- no he'd been prepared for that. What he didn't expect to see was Draco shakily climbing to his feet and striding determinedly into the cabin.

_What in the name of Merlin? He didn't transform! _

When Draco strode out again, he was clutching his wand. Harry watched in concern, startled when Draco's eyes snapped up to meet his across the vast expanse of land separating them. His lips pulled back over his teeth in a cruel grin seconds before he disapparated.

_Aw bloody hell, _Harry thought. _He's about to go do something stupid. _

**~o~o~o~**

Hermione went about her nightly routine like any other. She fed Crookshanks, straightened out her apartment, did laundry, and even reorganized her cupboards. But she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't concerned. The portraits ripped her a new one when they suggested she might be Draco's mate. _Right, now that was the joke of the century. _But even still, the full moon cascading light through her open windows kept reminding her of a certain blonde she'd rather forget.

She was just about to hop into the shower before curling up with a good book for the night when a beam of light shot through her open window, the light sheer curtains around them fluttering into the air from the motion.

_'Hermione, we have a problem'_ Harry's patronus told her urgently. _'Draco escaped the manor, and I'd bet my entire career he was going straight to you. He didn't transform with the full moon, but he didn't seem entirely himself. Be careful! Call if you need backup! I'll be a Floo away." _

Harry's patronus had barely disappeared into wisps of air when she heard the knock on her door. Her eyes flew to the dark wooden door separating her from her visitor, her eyes wide with anticipation and a tinge of fear.

Approaching the door slowly, she cursed herself for not putting in an eyehole like most muggles would do. But she lived in a wizarding community, and that simply wasn't a part of their architectural practices.

"Who is it?" Hermione almost wanted to pat herself on the back when her voice didn't shake.

"Open the door Granger," Malfoy's voice was clear and succinct, if not slightly gravelly.

She leaned her head against the cold wood. "It's a full moon, Malfoy. You shouldn't be here." _What would she find if she opened the door? A half transformed werewolf? _

"Granger," he growled warningly. "I suggest you open the door before I bloody well knock it down."

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she unlatched the door to let him in. To her surprise, he didn't plow his way in as soon as she opened loosened the bolt. He merely stood on the other side of the threshold, tall and proud as Malfoy had always been. His impeccable stature and clothing, free from any tears, told her that he indeed had not transformed. Even his voice was level, and his speech collected. But one look into those eyes made her pause.

Silver. Bright, glowing silver.

"Am I talking to the wolf or the man?"

He raised a single eyebrow in typical Malfoy fashion. "The man," he drawled. "Though I suspect that's only because the wolf is content with letting me do the talking."

Hermione couldn't tell whether she should be concerned about the nonchalance with which he told her the wolf was very much in control and present.

"Why are you here?" she asked dumbly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes this time. "We've discussed this. You calm the wolf," he pointed to her as if speaking to a child, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It's a full moon out there, and the wolf did not like being apart from you," he said, pointing at himself.

"Right..." Hermione mumbled, her mind racing. _If he didn't turn, that must mean even in the worst case scenario he wouldn't be able to turn her with a bite. _"Well best come in then."

Malfoy sent her a curt nod of thanks before stepping over the threshold. At that moment, a soft breeze fluttered through the open windows, running through Hermione's loose hair as she closed the door behind him. Malfoy's nostrils flared as his eyes tightened in rage.

"Malfoy-"

He had her pinned against the wall in a flash. His lips curled over his teeth dangerously. "Why," he growled gutturally, "do you smell like another wolf?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "It must be Bill, I went to his home early this morning."

"And why exactly were you in that _wolf's_ house?" Malfoy sneered, pushing his body closer as he towered over her in the most intimidating manner.

But luckily, Hermione was not one to get intimidated easily. Her own features tightened in anger as she brought up her hands to his chest and shoved _hard_. While she managed to dislodge him an inch or two- enough to get her breathing space- his hands came up to trap hers against his chest.

"I can visit whoever I please," she said indignantly.

Malfoy growled down at her, his posture stiffening by the second. "Granger, you're not making it easy to control the wolf," he warned.

"I don't care!" she shoved him once again, at the end of her patience now. "You have absolutely no say in my life. I don't take kindly to being told what to do. You shouldn't even _be _here. Now get off, Malfoy!"

She could see the moment his control snapped. She could feel when her last shove triggered a deep rumble beneath her palms. His hand snaked up to weave into her hair as he sharply tugged her head back up to look at him. She was consumed by his blazing silver eyes a moment before his mouth was on hers and he was consuming her. His kiss was hard and punishing as he took every opportunity to deliver a nip to her mouth. Hermione couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her lips. And that was when his kiss changed.

Instead of the aggressive pace from before, his lips softened on hers, trying to coax a reply. He suckled on her lower lip before pushing forward, begging for entrance to her mouth. Accepting him didn't even feel like a choice, it felt natural. He groaned against her, pulling back just enough to rest his head against hers, his breath coming in low pants against her face.

"You can't," he shook his head as if trying to clear it. "You can't push me like that, not tonight. I barely have control."

"Sorry," she whispered, still enveloped in the warmth of his arms. Hermione felt the guilt rush through her. It was his first full moon, and he was barely in control, and yet here she was goading him. She couldn't even imagine the control it would've taken for the wolf not to make her submit. She was honestly surprised Malfoy had the control to pull back when he did.

"I can't-" he hesitated, breaking off as he gazed down at her with his need clear as day. "I can't leave you, not tonight." The human in him seemed almost ashamed because he couldn't meet her eyes after that confession.

"You can stay." Hermione didn't know where that invitation stemmed from, but she knew she couldn't turn him away.

"Good," his arms tightened around her as be buried his nose in her hair. But he immediately scrunched up his nose before pulling back sharply. "But you need to shower."

"I beg your pardon?"

"His scent is all over you," Malfoy bit out. "It makes the wolf restless and violent."

"Well I was going to shower anyway," Hermione tried to be accommodating. "But don't expect this ever again, I'll only go along with this because it's your first full moon. Honestly, I have half a mind to say no simply because you're trying to order me."

"I would never expect anything less," he sighed, taking a step back from her.

She took her time scrubbing her skin in the shower; she didn't want any other incidents of the wolf taking the reigns from Malfoy. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the kiss. If anything, it was concerning her because maybe she enjoyed it more than she should have. It was Malfoy, for crying out loud! She shouldn't want anything from him, much less another kiss.

When she walked into her bedroom dressed in soft pajamas, she expected to grab her wand before going back to the living room to make sure Malfoy was holding up alright. But as soon as she made it into her room, she was hauled into someone's arms and wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Mmm you smell so good," Malfoy mumbled deliriously as be buried his face in her hair.

"Malfoy," Hermione said uncertainly. "Let go." _Don't let go. _

"Can't," he simply mumbled, holding her contently.

"I need to sleep!" Hermione argued. "And you should rest too!"

"So let's sleep." He nudged her towards the bed.

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding before she broke free of his arms. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Granger, it's just sleep," Malfoy assured. "I can take the floor if you want, but I really don't think I can make myself leave this room right now," he said a matter-of-factly.

Hermione studied him scrutinizingly. He looked almost as tired as she felt, it not more so. The purple circles surrounding his eyes stood out to her, and his typically styled hair was in complete disarray, reminding her a lot of Harry's.

"I suppose we could share the bed," Hermione allowed. It was a colossal bed, after all, and could probably comfortably fit three people. "But just this once!"

"Tell that to the wolf," Draco mumbled as she climbed into her side.

To her surprise, Malfoy came around to her side. When his hands found her waist, she jerked in surprise. _They were supposed to be sleeping!_ But he merely rolled her over to the other side of the bed before climbing into the previously occupied space.

She stared at him incredulously, waiting for an explanation.

"It smells more like you," he said, sinking into her pillows. "I take it you didn't want to wake up cuddling a werewolf tonight."

"Oh-" she simply said. He was being surprisingly thoughtful... and selfish all at the same time. It was confusing her to no end.

"Go to sleep, Granger," Draco mumbled from the other side of the bed when he felt her curious eyes on him.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Hmm..." he groaned contently into her pillow.

**~o~o~o~**

Hermione woke to rays of golden light seeping in through the windows. She was near the edge of her bed and impossibly warm. It was when she tried to turn that she realized she was cocooned in someone's arms. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the peacefully slumbering face of Draco Malfoy. _Turns out she ended up cuddling with a werewolf after all. _

His hold on her was gentle and felt comforting, whereas normally she always felt constrained and claustrophobic when someone tried to sleep while embracing her. She could feel the underlying strength in his arms, and instead of it making her anxious since she knew how volatile a werewolf could be around the moons, it made her feel safe.

She shuffled back slightly into his warmth. She knew the second he woke because he immediately stiffened against her. Carefully withdrawing his arms, he retreated to his side before hastily climbing out of the bed.

"Sorry, Granger. I didn't mean to come on to you." Malfoy apologized stiffly, not meeting her eyes.

"It's okay," she assured softly, already missing his warm embrace.

"I'll get out of your hair."

"Malfoy!" She stopped his hasty steps towards the door. "We should talk, we need to figure out what to do about this."

"I apologize for showing up unannounced last night," Malfoy said formally. "I wasn't expecting what the effects of the full moon would be."

"I think it was quite a success, all things considered," Hermione smiled. "You're don't have to transform every month!"

"Yes, that is true," he grinned in relief.

"But we should figure out how to deal with your wolf's interest in me."

"Granger-" he interrupted her. "Nothing's changed, you don't have to worry about my handling the wolf. I was simply unprepared last night, but don't worry it won't happen again."

"Malfoy, I know it's not just your wolf bringing you back here," Hermione exclaimed frustratedly.

Malfoy's posture stiffened as he studied her. "Actually it is, I have no other reason for wanting to be here."

"I was talking to the human last night!" She pointed out. "And yet you were still here!"

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I wasn't acting every bit under the wolf's control," Draco warned silkily. "The human may have been talking, but everything I did was fueled by the wolf."

"But werewolves are a lot more territorial and aggressive than that," Hermione pondered aloud. Her mind couldn't help but flash back to that first kiss, the one he'd intended to punish her with.

"Would you rather I bloody mauled you the second you opened the door?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "But we have to sort this out!"

"There's nothing to sort out Granger," Malfoy said politely. "You can go back to your life, I'll go back to mine. Now that I know what to expect, I can take better precautions."

"Draco, you don't have to do this alone," Hermione said softly.

He froze briefly from the shock of hearing his name on her lips. But he quickly collected himself. "Let's not get too familiar, alright Granger? I know you're a bleeding heart for undeserving little creatures, but I'm not one of them- werewolf or not."

He quickly left her flat, leaving her in silence to stew in her own embarrassment. _Why the nerve of that bloody arrogant man! That'll teach her to try an give him an olive branch. What was she thinking? Possibly his mate? Yeah right! This all had to be one big hoax. _


	7. Prideful Mistakes

**CHAPTER SEVEN: PRIDEFUL MISTAKES**

**~ 5 Months Later... **

Pride could be a crippling load. It held people back from saying what they truly wanted to say, and worse, it made people lash out. But something equally if not more debilitating? Fear.

"Mate, you should get out of here if you're getting to the ball on time tonight," Harry poked his head in through the open door.

Malfoy was at his desk surrounded by a disarray of reports from the past few months. His hair was disheveled, his sleeves carelessly rolled up (which he never did even by accident because of his dark mark). The entire MLE office was vacated by now leaving him alone with his work.

"Who said I was going?" Malfoy didn't even bother to look up from his papers.

"It's the annual Remembrance Ball! You have to go!"

"I've got work to finish," he mumbled in excuse.

"Those reports aren't going anywhere," Harry sighed. "Take the night off, socialize. That's an order."

Draco finally looked up at his long-time partner, rolling his eyes. Burying himself in work was an excuse, and Harry never let him forget it. It had been nearly five months since his first full moon, nearly five months since he walked out on Hermione Granger's flat when she'd so innocently told him he didn't have to deal with this alone. _Him._ The big, bad Death Eater. Ginny and Harry wouldn't let him hear the end of it for weeks, insisting that he shouldn't let his pride get in the way of getting to know Hermione since she was such a great witch. Little did they know he didn't need any convincing on his end; he'd already worked out for himself years ago that he didn't deserve to even sleep on the ground on which she walked. They thought it was his pride keeping him from accepting her help and giving in to what his wolf demanded. But no, it was fear. He was a prideful man, yes, but even more powerful than that was his fear that there was no way she could ever look past his history, _their_ history. He'd been horrid to her. And even worse? He'd watched her get tortured in his home. So yes, he walked away from her. He spared her from having to deal with his presence day in and day out simply because Hermione was too good to refuse anyone who needed her. But it was one of the few things he could say he did in his life that was absolutely selfless.

"Oh and you think they want a Death Eater there as they try to remember all their fallen loved ones?" Draco wrapped himself in his sarcasm like a protective shield.

"Oh please, Malfoy," Harry waved his hand dismissively. "You were a child, everyone knows that."

"Like you were a child when you defeated the Dark Lord?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "We weren't children, and we all made choices."

Harry studied him curiously, concern filling his features. Growing uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Draco reshuffled his papers arbitrarily.

"Now if you're done pestering me, I need to get back to this."

Harry merely took a seat across from Draco. "I thought we were long past this, Draco? You _know_ we don't associate you with them."

"You and your family may feel that way, but not everyone does."

"Well screw them! Most of those people who act all righteously superior weren't even involved in the war! Besides, they won't be there tonight."

"How do you know they're not right?" Draco asked aloud.

"Because the world doesn't exist in black and white!" Harry threw his hands up in frustration. He hated that one of his closest friends felt like he could never atone for his mistakes, which in the grand scheme of things were not even remotely evil. "The people who realize that can see that you've turned yourself into an outstanding wizard who chooses to do what's right and think for himself despite the brainwashing you grew up with!"

"Took me enough mistakes," Draco pointed out sullenly.

"Well better late than never," Harry replied wryly. "Now get your arse home and get ready! Ginny is due any day now and you do _not _want to make a woman that heavily pregnant come after you herself."

Draco paled. "Alright, alright! No need to threaten me." The thought of the angry redhead pounding down his door was a good deal more concerning that some of his more dangerous missions.

**~o~o~o~**

**~ Potter Cottage**

"I should get going," Hermione said, putting down her empty cup. "I still need to get ready."

"I don't know why you didn't just get ready here," Ginny called out to her. "You could've just gone to the ball with me and Harry!"

Hermione had agreed to come early to spend time with Ginny helping her get dressed for the ball. The woman was so pregnant she could hardly move without waddling. It had taken nearly an hour for Hermione to convince her heels were simply not an option for her tonight.

"Actually, I have a date tonight," Hermione mumbled, almost hoping Ginny wouldn't hear.

The door to Ginny's walk-in closet snapped open to reveal her shocked face. "You have a date?"

"Well don't look so shocked, you know there _are_ men who want to date me." Hermione smiled.

"Of course I do, you don't have any idea the number of teammates and other players who have begged me to introduce them to you. Either way, good for you."

"Really?" Ginny was on a leave from her Quidditch team, the Falcons. But she still met up with her teammates all the time, and was even helping to run practices and come up with plays right up until these last few weeks.

"You were never interested," Ginny shrugged. "Right, well who's the lucky tosser? He still hasn't gotten the stamp of approval from me or Harry."

"It's not that serious, Gin. It's only been a few dates." Hermione insisted.

"Well it must have potential if you're willing to bring him to such a public gathering!"

"He would've been there anyway, but yes I suppose he does," she admitted. "I'm still half expecting there to be some great hidden flaw, he seems damn near perfect to be honest."

"Oh now I'm interested! Who is he?"

"You'll find out tonight," Hermione dodged evasively. "Anyway, I need to go get ready!"

"Alright, shoo," Ginny grinned fondly.

When Ginny walked back downstairs in her robe to pour herself a glass of water, she was startled by the sight of all three Marauders and their wives squeezed into a small landscape of Hogwarts decorating the kitchen. They were already shrunken from their original portrait sizes, but despite that, the lot of them were elbowing each other aside like bloody school children.

"Merlin!" Ginny clasped a hand to her chest. "What in the blazes are you lot doing in there? I didn't even know you could leave the portraits in the study!"

"Your door was open, and we couldn't help but eavesdrop from the hallway," Sirius admitted straight away.

"Wait..." Ginny pondered in confusion. "But the only painting in the hall is a few tiny frames of flowers, there's no way you all would fit!"

"Paintings are not always a window," James told her with a knowing smile. "They can also be a small peephole or listening tool if we so choose."

"Even in the afterlife, you'll never stop with your shenanigans." Ginny chuckled.

"Best get used to it, Red," Sirius warned. "We passed it down the family."

"Don't I know it," Ginny muttered, thinking of Harry's tendency to always be involved in everything that ever went wrong in the wizarding world.

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked suspiciously. "I already told you lot the Healer couldn't say for sure when the baby will arrive now."

"So Hermione is dating someone new?" Tonks asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, apparently," Ginny shrugged.

"What about Draco?" Remus asked curiously.

"What about him?" Ginny shrugged. "Harry and I both tried to encourage them to see the best in each other and both of them, despite _very politely_ acknowledging each other's value, promptly refused to get to know each other!"

"But wasn't Hermione his mate?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't know if that's true anymore," Ginny said skeptically. "He seems to be miraculously indifferent to Hermione, and believe me I've pushed him on the matter."

"That shouldn't be possible," Remus admitted uncertainly.

"You put up quite a fight too, if I recall," Tonks reminded him.

"Yeah for a few weeks at a time until you convinced me otherwise! It's been months!" The werewolf defended. "There's no way his wolf would allow for a separation that long! Not without serious personal consequence. Besides, we saw Draco a few weeks ago, and he didn't look sickly."

"Maybe it's because he isn't fully infected?" James suggested. "He doesn't transform, after all."

"Alright, as fascinating as this is," Ginny interrupted them with amusement. "Have you ever considered they're just not interested? They're two grown adults, maybe they're just not compatible."

All five portraits blanched at the suggestion.

"But she seemed so concerned when she came to us..." Lily cooed.

"Damn I was rooting for him," Sirius cursed.

"Me too," Tonks looked at her cousin.

"But werewolves don't just attach themselves to people," Remus wondered aloud.

"Stubborn fools," James shook his head.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny hushed them, raising her voice. "Maybe 'Mione was right? He'd just been attacked, and it _was_ an emotionally vulnerable time for him! He's been perfectly normal since, if not a bit crazed with work. Though I think that's just him coping with learning to share his mind with a second voice."

"And Hermione?" Remus asked curiously.

"She's _always_ been crazed with work," Ginny smirked. "Look, let the two be! They're grown people who made their choice, and believe me- anything Harry and I have tried to say to convince them otherwise have bounced off blank walls."

The portraits grumbled as Ginny made her way back upstairs with her glass of water. They were already placing bets on how this would all turn out. The stakes? Trading portraits for the best frames in the study.


	8. Remembrance Ball

**CHAPTER 8: REMEMBRANCE BALL**

The glittering, starry lights and immaculately dressed people could almost make you forget the terrors of the war. _Almost. _But for Draco Malfoy, standing in the ballroom of mingling people exchanging pleasantries felt like a farce. The war was not pleasant. And it felt bizarre to celebrate in its honor.

"Don't worry, it makes us feel weird too," Harry voiced Draco's thoughts.

He turned to see the decorated war hero striding up to him with his lovely wife on his arm. Ginny was dressed in an elegant midnight blue gown that made her flaming red hair stand out more than usual.

"I was told there would be consequences if I didn't come," Draco looked at Ginny pointedly.

"It's for your own good," she tutted him. "You haven't seen the light of the sun in weeks."

"It's technically night time, love," Harry murmured in amusement.

"You know what I mean!"

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked Ginny, affectionately dropping a peck to her cheek.

If anyone had told him a few years ago that he'd be attending ministry events with the Potters and greeting the Weaslette so affectionately, he'd send them packing straight to St. Mungos. But sometimes life leads you in weird directions like that.

"Like I need this little bugger to get out of me as soon as possible," Ginny heaved dramatically. "I swear, I have never been so bloody frustrated over sleeping positions in my life."

"Well hopefully not too soon," Draco laughed. "Then again if you popped out a baby Potter right here and now, I'm sure the ministry would find a way to commemorate that too."

"When is Hermione coming?" Harry asked nervously. "They're doing the welcome speeches soon, and you know they always have us stand up there for it like bloody peacocks."

"Afraid you might have to do it alone now that Ron took off with the Yanks?" Ginny grinned.

Her youngest brother had picked up the mantle and helped George run the joke shop after the war. His strategy skills had helped his brother expand his products to practically the entire continent. Now their next goal was America, and Ron had insisted on scoping out the best vendors personally.

"Terrified," Harry said, entirely serious. "I'd rather fight off a hoard of death eaters than be paraded around these people as the Ministry's poster boy."

"That's what you get for being the boy who just bloody well would not die." Draco smirked.

Harry's anxious expression settled when he laid his eyes on something in the distance behind Draco and Ginny's shoulders.

"Well then it's a good thing _someone_ always has my back."

Ginny glanced back, her lips pulling into an impressed grin. "She always did clean up nicely."

Draco stiffened, almost bracing himself before he needed to turn around. True to his word, he'd gone through great lengths to muzzle his wolf. Despite what he told Granger, he really hadn't wanted them to keep their distance. But he'd also known the only reason she was being this gracious towards him was because he'd been mauled, and he couldn't stand the idea of her pitying him enough to allow him to hang around. And unlike what he'd told the Potters, getting a leash on his wolf was one of the hardest things he'd done in his life, and it was a struggle every day. If work didn't wear him down, his wolf surely did. The mangy mutt hadn't shut its trap about Granger since he'd walked out of her apartment months ago.

_Hermione this... _

_Hermione that... _

_Hermione should be here... _

It was driving him mad. But he was a prideful man, and he was determined to come out on top.

Finally turning, he took in the vision of Granger, his mind going blissfully blank at the sight of her. Her beautiful chestnut hair with caramel highlights was gently swept into an overflowing bun with loose curls framing her face and nape. She was wearing a white gown that fitted around her torso like a second skin before separating into petals of sheer, flowing fabric that drifted around her legs flatteringly. She looked like a damn angel.

His awe was quickly overpowered by rage when he saw the man that slid up to her side, extending his arm with a charming smile. He wanted to punch it off his face. She should be here with _him,_ not that tosser. Draco quickly shook his head, trying to clear it. _That's not you, it's the wolf,_ he told himself.

"Gin, why's 'Mione here with McLaggen?"

Ginny's eyes were raised in surprise. "She told me she had a date, but I'd have never guessed McLaggen! I was honestly thinking it might be Neville."

"You think she'd come with Neville?" Harry exclaimed.

"He's quite looker these days," Ginny shrugged. "Besides, Hermione actually liked him. As far as I know she could barely tolerate McLaggen back in the day."

Hermione caught sight of them in relief, heading over towards them with Cormac right at her side.

"Gin! You look gorgeous!" Hermione hugged the witch, despite having seen her just an hour ago.

"You're one to talk," Ginny whistled lowly, looking her up and down.

"You're right on time for the yearly parade," Harry grimaced, watching as Kingsley made his entrance. It wouldn't be long now before they were called up for special recognition.

"Oh Godric, not again," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco," she nodded towards him politely.

He nodded back, "Granger."

There was a brief uncomfortable pause after their eyes locked and neither could look away.

"You guys remember Cormac," Hermione introduced, her hands clasping his arm tighter as she tore her eyes away from the partial werewolf.

"I do," Ginny nodded critically. "Though I can't say I remember you wanting anything to do with him since last I checked."

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, shocked by her friend's lack of tact.

"Nah, it's alright," Cormac let out a good-natured laugh. "I was a bit of git back in the day, she probably _didn't_ want anything to do with me."

"So what changed?" Ginny asked him frankly.

"I did, I grew up." He said seriously. "The war did that to a lot of people," he shrugged.

"Touché," Ginny nodded.

"So, McLaggen, I hear you're keeping for Puddlemere these days?" Harry asked, shifting the conversation to safer grounds. Hermione threw him a grateful look.

"I am," he nodded. "Being an Auror seemed like the most useful thing I could do right out of Hogwarts since so few people could walk into the ministry without being targeted. But after the war, it seemed like a good chance to switch to something I really liked."

"Good for you, I'll have to come to a game of yours!"

"Yeah, well we're going to be a lot busier when you get back on your broom, ey Weasley?" Cormac grinned at Ginny.

"Count on it McLaggen," Ginny laughed, warming up to him marginally.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Draco's eyes stayed on them, almost glowering at Cormac. Yet his posture was as non-threatening as it could be as he casually sipped a tumbler of dark liquor.

"Oh I think I see Katie!" Hermione said, sighing with internal relief. "Excuse us, we'll catch up with you later!" She half dragged Cormac away from the group, feeling too unsettled by the man she hadn't seen in months.

"Hermione!" Katie greeted excitedly. "Cormac," she nodded at him.

Katie knew about Cormac already, partially because he'd run into her when he was about to pick Hermione up for dinner after one of her shifts. He was in Katie's year at Hogwarts, and even she was shocked by the man he'd become. You'd think being a professional Quidditch player would've inflated his ego even more, but the war had really humbled him. He still owned his confidence and charm, but he was no longer the git he used to be. And luckily, he'd learned to tame those wandering hands of his or else Hermione would've never let him get to a second date.

"Katie," he smiled. "Can I get you ladies drinks?"

At their consenting nods, he wandered off to get them their refreshments.

"So why did you look like you were running from you-know-who?" Katie asked knowingly.

"Malfoy was with Harry and Ginny." Hermione didn't even bother trying to deny it.

"Oh, well he's not anymore, but he's definitely still watching you."

Hermione turned in surprise, catching a glimpse of Malfoy standing with his friend Theodore Nott. True to Katie's word, his eyes on her were making her heat up even despite the distance between them.

"I don't see him for months and now the one night we have to be in the same place, and he won't let me forget he's here." Hermione grumbled.

"Hey forget Malfoy," Katie told her supportively. "You're here with a positively gorgeous man on your arm, you should be enjoying the evening."

"I know but-"

"No buts," she said sternly. "In fact... thank you McLaggen," she said accepting the drinks from him as he approached, gently pushing Hermione at him. "I think Hermione here needs a spin on the dance floor."

Cormac's arms deftly slid around her waist to catch her from her small stumble. "Why Granger, I thought you'd never ask," he said playfully, whisking her towards the dance floor.

Katie smirked in satisfaction as Cormac swiftly escorted Hermione to the dance floor before she could even figure out what had happened. She turned to see Malfoy glowering at the pair. When he turned and met her eyes, she lifted an eyebrow knowingly, as if to say, _'what're you going to do about it?' _His eyes settled back on the pair, burning holes in McLaggen's head. If looks could kill... But Malfoy's attention faltered when Nott spoke lowly to him, nodding discreetly towards Katie, which made her spine stiffen. Nodding together, the two men parted, heading in opposite directions. _They were up to something. _Katie knew it in her bones.

"You really don't need to dance with me," Hermione insisted, feeling bad for him.

"Hermione, I _want _to dance with you." Cormac pulled her closer gently.

"Oh..."

"You know I've been strangely hung up over getting a proper dance with you ever since you ditched me at Sluggy's party back in Hogwarts?"

"Cormac," Hermione began guiltily.

"No, no," he laughed, stopping her apology in its tracks. "I know I was a presumptuous git back then, and you only invited me to make Weasley jealous in the first place."

"How-"

"I may have been full of it, but I was never dumb," he smiled at her in amusement.

"Of course not," she said apologetically. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for using you like that."

"It's alright, I would've taken that over not knowing you at all." He shrugged, watching her.

Even if he'd been a git, his interest in Hermione had always been real. Now that he'd grown up and gotten his priorities straight, that interest had blown into a full grown crush. Not that the witch knew that. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Oh no," Hermione said worriedly, looking over his shoulder.

Cormac glanced back to see Katie, who was dancing with someone he remembered from Hogwarts. Katie looked a bit stiff to him, and they seemed to be talking intensely in low hushed tones.

"Isn't he from your year?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded._ Why was she dancing with Theodore Nott?_ "I don't think Katie's all too comfortable around him."

Cormac looked at his classmate once more, and true to Hermione's word, he now saw the tension in her posture and the slight panic in her eyes as she looked around as if searching for an escape.

"You think she needs a rescue?" Cormac asked Hermione.

"Would you please?" Hermione exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Cormac."

Cormac separated from her, giving her a slight bow with a twinkling gaze lingering on her before turning to go help Katie. Hermione waited until he'd tapped Theo on the shoulder, politely cutting into their dance before she turned to make her way off the dance floor. To her luck, she turned face first into a tall, broad person. Her arms came up to grasp the front of his coat as she stumbled, but he'd already slipped an arm around her waist securely.

She looked up, startled by the familiar probing gaze.

"Granger."

"Malfoy..."

"May I have this dance?"


	9. Remembrance Ball II

**CHAPTER NINE: REMEMBRANCE BALL II**

Katie smiled at the sight of Hermione being rocked gently on the dance floor by Cormac. She'd never thought that he'd be the one the infamous witch would finally go for, but as she looked at the pair, she had to admit the petite witch looked very good with the tall strapping wizard holding her firmly. Now that Cormac had mellowed out, she had no doubt he could be a wizard worthy of her friend. Like herself, Cormac was one of the many Hogwarts students humbled by the atrocities of the war. She couldn't even count the number of times he'd come sneak Order members to her at St. Mungo's during the dark year. As a pureblood previously unaffiliated with the Order, he was in the unique position to hold actual power in the Ministry. More often than not, his escort of various innocents would be accompanied by his own gruesome injuries. There was no way someone could go through all that and remain unchanged.

"Care to dance?"

The deep baritone send shivers through Katie, even despite her best attempts to smother them.

"Theo," she acknowledged, barely sparing him a glance. He stood by her with his hands in his pockets, looking out onto the dance floor. To her dismay, his dark fitted robes accented by a deep emerald vest suited him all too well for her liking.

"Come on," he reached for her hand with a mischievous smile. "Let's go see what all the fuss is about."

"Actually, I'd rather-"

Her protests were swallowed by the mellow chatter of the dancers as he pulled her onto the dance floor, weaving them between gliding couples. Katie scoffed.

"I'm sure you've had a dance before at a formal event, Nott."

"You're right," he grinned. "It was just an excuse to dance with you."

"One dance," she warned.

"That's all I'll need," he said, his eyes sweeping the perimeter of the dance floor before quickly coming back to rest on her.

"So what brings you to the Remembrance Ball? Can't say I've ever seen you at one of these before." She studied him suspiciously.

"Simple really, Draco was asked to be here by the Potters and he didn't want to be outnumbered by your lot."

"Draco and the Potters are friends," Katie pointed out shrewdly.

"That they are, but we can't have this place overrun by Gryffindors, now can we?" He chuckled lightly, bringing her closer with gentle pressure on her lower back.

Katie rolled her eyes at him. _Small talk. She could do this. _

"Actually, I wanted to apologize," Theo said quietly, studying her apprehensively.

"In advance?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"For whatever it is you and Malfoy are scheming? I'm assuming I'm already a tool in it, but I have no idea what you could possibly get from me. I actually happen to like Hermione and Cormac together."

"No... for that night."

Katie immediately stiffened in his arms, the small reluctant smile falling off her face.

"We didn't know how the attack would've affected Malfoy, it's not your fault," Katie assured, silently pleading for him to drop it.

"That's not the night I'm talking about," he forged on.

"Theo, I'd rather not-"

"I know you know I was there," Theo pushed ahead. "And I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I _wanted to_\- I really did."

Katie felt the air escape her lungs. She'd tried her hardest never to think about _that night_ ever again. She suddenly felt like she was laid bare in front of Theo, despite the dress and shawl she had on. Her eyes flitted around, desperate for an escape, any escape. The mere thought of talking about it, of acknowledging it, was sending her to the verge of a panic attack.

"Katie," Theo whispered in concern, steadying her with a strong arm around her waist, not missing a beat in their dance. "I'm _sorry_."

"Well sorry doesn't quite cut it, does it?" She snapped bitterly, fiery eyes piercing his.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed sadly. "That night still haunts me, and there isn't anything I wouldn't give to go back and do things differently."

Katie tried to focus on her breathing, feeling her skin crawl. She hated that the mere memories of that night could put her in such a state. She knew she should've gone to therapy for it, but she simply couldn't bring herself to. No one knew about that night, not even Hermione. She'd tried to write it out of her memory, but it was never as easy as that. The trauma was deeply rooted, way beyond the superficial presence of the memory in front of it.

"Ehem," someone interrupted them.

Katie's gaze flew up, her entire posture sinking in relief when she saw Cormac studying her in concern.

"May I steal this dance?" He asked politely, even though there was no arguing with him about it.

Theo merely nodded, stealing one last regretful glance at Katie before bowing and disappearing into the dancing crowd. Cormac easily guided Katie into his arms, gently rubbing his palm up and down her back comfortingly.

"You alright, Katie Bell?" He asked affectionately.

A sad chuckled escaped her lips. He hadn't called her that since the dark year, when she'd spent late nights patching him up after he stumbled into her office half unconscious. Even with it being her full name, 'Katie-bell' had always been his term of endearment for her.

"Get me out of here, Cormac?" She asked hoarsely.

He nodded, not questioning her as he guided her off the dance floor and to a secluded seat towards the edge of the ball room.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He finally asked after they'd sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Not really," she twisted her hands in her lap anxiously.

"Do I need to go and hand Nott's arse to him?" He asked lightly, but she could see the hard glint underlying his concerned gaze. He would do it too, damn if he got arrested by the numerous Aurors in the room with them.

"Not particularly," she hesitated. "Just some memories of the war are heavier than others."

Cormac nodded in understanding. No doubt, they'd seen some of the worst of the action and its resulting injuries given their occupations at the time.

"You know," he said curiously. "You probably know every single one of my worst memories from the war... You were always the one to patch me up after them." He bumped her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault you couldn't find another healer to take pity on you," she tried to smile at him.

"Yet," he continued, unfazed by her. "I don't know a single on of your nightmares."

Katie averted her gaze, shrugging lightly. "Not much to know."

"I doubt that," he said knowingly, his gaze steady on her.

"I hardly want to know them myself, much less have someone else know," she admitted quietly.

Cormac studied her shrewdly for a moment. Here she was: Katie Bell- one of the strongest, most confident witches he'd ever known, shrinking into herself at the very thought of continuing this conversation.

"If you ever decide you do want to talk about it, you know where to find me," he told her.

Katie nodded absently, grateful that he didn't push the subject.

"Shouldn't you go find Hermione? I've kept you from her long enough," she laughed dryly.

"Hermione's a big girl," Cormac waved his hand dismissively. "She never needs me."

"She rarely _needs_ anyone," Katie agreed.

"Besides, I don't see her," Cormac said. "She might've gone to the loo."

Katie surveyed the room quickly, looking for her best friend. Cursing under her breath, she finally caught onto Nott's plan.

"What is it?" Cormac asked in confusion.

"We've been set up," Katie crossed her arms angrily. "Nott helped Malfoy slip your date out from right under your nose."

"Well, luckily Hermione can handle herself." Cormac shrugged.

Katie turned to him in surprise. "It doesn't worry you that Malfoy slipped her away in the middle of the ball?"

"Should it? I heard the bloke is one of the best Aurors in the department now." Cormac's face screwed up in confusion. "He wouldn't go kidnap her, not with Potter here."

"No not like that, you idiot!" Katie cried, smacking his arm. "But he stole your date!"

Cormac let out a loud belly laugh, playfully rubbing his arm where she hit him. "Didn't you take an oath to do no harm, _Healer_Bell? Besides, Hermione and I have only gone on a few dates, it's not even exclusive yet!"

"But... I thought you really liked her?" Katie asked her in confusion.

"I _do_ like her, she's an incredible witch!" He defended. "But I don't know her personally all that well. Besides, I _do know_ she'd resent me if I followed her like some sort of guardian and caused a scene with Malfoy. If she wants to be with me and not him, she'll find her way back to me."

Katie caught herself with her mouth half open on a protest only to realize that Cormac was absolutely right. Hermione _would_ hate it if he chased after Malfoy right now with his wand out.

"You're quite... special," Katie's nose scrunched up adorably as she tried to find the right word.

"I'm not sure if that was genuine or sarcasm," Cormac laughed wryly, glancing at her.

"Genuine," she finally decided. "If only all wizards were as intuitive."

As Cormac let out a soft melodic chuckle, Katie felt the knot of anxiety in her gut ease. He always had a way of making it seem like everything would be okay, even back when it felt like the world was falling apart around them.

**~o~o~o~**

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione could see the mischievous glint in Draco's eyes, as if he dared her to say yes. Not one to back down from a challenge, she hesitantly placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her into his arms.

"How have you been?" He asked gently.

"Okay, I suppose," she responded, her surprise palpable. "Work is keeping me busy."

"You haven't been eating well," he observed absentmindedly.

"How did yo-"

"The wolf," he answered stiffly, averting his eyes from her questioning gaze. She might've lost a pound a few pounds, but nothing nearly drastic enough for it to be visible to human eyes. _'Way to make things weird,'_ he berated himself.

"Have you two been faring well?" She asked hesitantly. The last time she'd tried to have this conversation, he'd nearly bit her head off.

"Better than I expected," he shrugged, subconsciously rubbing his thumb in small circles against her back. "Still bizarre though. Sometimes I feel like a child struggling to tamper my worst impulses, while he just eggs me on."

"So nothing far from normal then?" She teased automatically.

His gaze flew to hers in shock, an outraged grin stealing his features. "I'll have you know I'm quite the mature wizard, Granger."

"Of course," she nodded dramatically before they both burst into soft chuckles. "It _is_ good to hear you're doing well, though."

"Seems like you're doing rather well too," he said innocently as he sobered up.

"I suppose so, it's all been fairly typical."

"And McLaggen?" Draco raised an eyebrow cynically. "Can't say I pictured you with that bloke."

"He's a good man!" Hermione argued in his defense.

"Got say though Granger, another Quidditch player? Seems to me like you have a type." Draco sneered slightly.

Hermione bristled at the little snipe in his tone. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just maybe the golden girl isn't as indifferent to titles as she would claim," he shrugged unapologetically.

"How dare you," Hermione seethed quietly. "I'll have you know, Cormac's being a Quidditch player had nothing to do with my interest! He _asked_ me to go an a date. You know? That thing you do when you like someone?"

"Can't blame a typical bloke for not thinking you would say yes to them," Draco said uneasily, starting to feel a little guilty in the face of Hermione's fury. He _knew _he had no right to question her choices, especially when he was the one who walked away from her offer. Yet he couldn't stop the acidic words that spilled from his mouth.

"Who the the bloody hell are you referring to? Because I don't remember ever turning down any nice man who's asked me to coffee or any other reasonable outing!"

When Draco averted his gaze, Hermione's shoulder's sagged in understanding as she came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, I get it," she said lowly, the anger and frustration making it hard for her to keep a level voice. "Seems I do attract a type," she looked over him shrewdly. "Boys who never have the courage to tell me what they want before it's too late. Well guess what? I may be the golden girl, but even I don't have the patience to hang around where I'm not wanted."

With that she swept past him, heading straight for the exit. Feeling the cold press of guilt and shame fill him from her disappointment, he rushed after her, weaving between the dancers on the floor. He burst out the back doors, catching a glimpse of her white dress fluttering behind her brisk steps.

"Hermione," he called after her, relieved when she stopped. She stood with her back to him.

"I'm _sorry_," he apologized profusely. "You didn't deserve that, I know you didn't. I can't even blame it on the bloody wolf- he's just as mad at me as you are," he laughed to himself.

"It's a pity he wasn't in control tonight," Hermione bit out, still with her back to him.

"It is," he agreed. "Every nice moment you've had with me is one influenced by the wolf. Every moment of weakness..."

Hermione spun around, glaring at him incredulously. "Oh because in no other way could Draco Malfoy possibly be nice to Hermione Granger unless he were out of his bloody mind? Am I that unworthy of common courtesy to you?"

"No you're not hearing me Granger. You deserve that, and more. Much more than the likes of me."

"What-" Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion as he approached her warily.

"The wolf pushes forward my worst impulses!" He snapped at her. "Things I've learned to control over the years, but now it just wants me to say 'to hell with it' and take what we want."

"And it is it so bad the wolf might like me?" Hermione asked softly. "Are you so disgusted with that thought that you take it out on me?"

"Well well well," a raspy voice called from the shadows, making both Hermione and Draco stiffen with trepidation. "Isn't this precious."

Both of them reached for their wands immediately only to have them flung out of their reach.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the stranger called out to them, wand raised. "I just want to talk. No need for defending yourselves, I don't intend to hurt you... yet. You know I was quite surprised when my second in command told me he bit a Malfoy. But I guess it's fitting that for all your obsession with blood purity, you're now only a half breed."

As the tall man emerged from the shadows, Hermione drew in a sharp breath a the sight of Fenrir Greyback. Draco paled, not having seen the monster since the Final Battle- the last day he'd stopped forcing himself to be someone he knew he wasn't.

Greyback grinned cruelly, flashing his abnormally long canines that accompanied his half transformed state.

"Miss me?"


	10. Unforeseen Dangers

**CHAPTER TEN: UNFORESEEN DANGERS**

"What are you doing here?" Draco bit out, subconsciously positioning himself between Hermione and Greyback.

The Death Eater didn't miss the movement, his eyes narrowing in on him shrewdly.

"Looks like the pup finally found his voice," Greyback mocked. "Nothing like the cowering little scamp he was back in the day," he told Hermione with a vicious smile.

"Shut the hell up," Draco warned.

"Uh uh uh," Greyback warned, waving his wand mockingly. "Or you'll be at the mercy of more than my wand tonight."

"I've already been bitten," Draco scoffed. Not that Greyback needed to know he didn't transform.

"Yes, but she hasn't," his eyes wandered to Hermione predatorily. "It's been a while since I've enjoyed a women's flesh in both senses of the word... _at the same time_."

"You won't lay a hand on her," Draco growled, sheltering Hermione behind him more overtly.

He'd pulled her closer with a firm grip on her wrist, a little surprised that she didn't even resist his handling. If anything, she pressed closer against his back, as stiff as a door. It was the slight quivering he felt at his back coming from her anxious form that send red hot rage flooding his senses like nothing before.

"Like you'll stop me?" Greyback laughed. "Get it through your head, you were always inferior- even as a Malfoy. Inferior to the Dark Lord as a Death Eater, and now inferior to your alpha as a werewolf."

"I don't belong to _your_ pack," Draco spit out. "Besides, I wouldn't let you within a foot of her."

Greyback quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh you won't, now? You're awfully _protective._"

"And you must be awfully stupid to target the golden girl- she has the protection of the entire ministry at her fingertips, if not the whole of Wizarding London," Draco smoothly deflected.

_Damn,_ _he'd revealed too much to Greyback._

"Makes it all the more fun for when they fail," Greyback flashed his canines dangerously. "And mark my words, they _will _ fail. Not even you will be able to protect your little pet, Malfoy."

"You seem to be under the impression that I'd come quietly." Hermione said firmly, stepping out from behind Malfoy. Her confidence and fearlessness betrayed to Draco by the minuscule tremors he could feel coming from her.

"By all means, sweetheart, fight!" Greyback laughed excitedly. "It makes the hunt so much more enjoyable. Knowing you spend your days waiting for, even fearing, the moment I finally slip through everyone's defenses."

"The only thing waiting for you is a cold cell in Azkaban." Hermione bit out.

"I could take you right now if I wanted," Greyback murmured silkily.

Draco stiffened, knowing they were next to defenseless at the moment and no match for a werewolf with a wand. He _could_ take her right now, and he couldn't do a bloody think to stop it. His wolf was in a frenzy within him, practically tearing at his insides for even thinking of such a reality. Consequently his grip on Hermione tightened, and Greyback narrowed his eyes in amusement at the motion.

"Don't worry," He said breezily. "I told you, I don't intend to harm you... tonight. Where's the fun in that?"

Before Greyback had the chance to continue, Malfoy reached deep within himself, summoning all his stored energy, bringing it flooding to his fingertips. Hermione startled slightly at the pulse of magic where Draco's fingers were wrapped around her delicate wrist, and that was her only warning before he blasted Greyback with an unrefined jet of pure silver magic. Not missing a beat, she took the chance to summon their wands to her grasp, immediately backing his burst of energy with a well placed stunning spell. Unfortunately, even the strongest of stunning spells would only faze a full blooded werewolf.

Greyback stumbled backwards in surprise as the red beam of light hit him square on. He'd been partially blinded by Malfoy's surge of wandless magic, not anticipating the wizard to be able to perform such a feat. A deep growl rumbled in his chest in agitation, and he swiped blindly in front of him in an attempt to stabilize himself.

Draco took Greyback's momentary loss in coordination to wrap Hermione in his embrace, his hand coming up to grasp hers, which contained both their wands. In a rare melding of magic, his power surged through to his wand, stringing Hermione's magic along the way as he whisked them into a vortex, disapparating them back within the ballroom.

**~o~o~o~**

"And like always, we'd like to begin our commemoration with thanks to some of our youngest and most invaluable heroes..." Kingsley's speech was brought to an abrupt halt by the violent crack of their apparation.

Hermione steadied herself instantly, years old reflexes from the war coming back to her in a heartbeat. But while she was still a bit dazed, her body on autopilot for survival mode, Draco immediately sprung into action.

"Greyback," he shouted to his partner the second he caught Harry's eyes.

The rest of the Auror's immediately filed into rank, catching onto the dynamic between the two leading partners of the department. Draco took swift strides towards the Potters, leading Hermione alongside him.

"Stay with the others," he warned her in an uncompromising tone.

Hermione could only nod wordlessly. This Malfoy was confident and entirely in his element, this Malfoy was used to giving orders and being listened to.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked in a panic as Harry and Draco led their team to the quiet street from their encounter.

"I'm alright," Hermione said, taking a quick inventory of herself.

"Hermione!" Katie yelled, rushing over towards her with Cormac right beside her.

"I'm okay," she assured them. "We escaped before he could do anything."

Katie reached her first, sweeping her into a hug, mostly to reassure herself of her friend's safety. Cormac, being an ex-Auror, was standing with his wand at the ready, half listening to them and half assessing their surroundings, ready to defend the witches with his life if need be.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I just stepped out for some air," Hermione recalled, shakily sweeping back strands of hair that'd come loose in their brief confrontation. "And luckily, Draco followed me. Next thing we know, Greyback disarmed us and just emerged from the shadows."

"How did you get away if he disarmed you?" Cormac asked suddenly.

"Draco used wandless magic to disorient him while I summoned our wands," she said distractedly.

"Good thing you got away before he tried anything," Katie said in relief.

"I don't think he wanted to, at least not tonight," Hermione thought aloud.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"It means, tonight was a warning," Draco answered for her. He and Harry were walking back towards the group.

"No sign of him," Harry told them. "But the others are securing the perimeter and tracing the surrounding few blocks for any sign of him."

"What do you mean it was a warning," Ginny asked Draco.

Draco ground his teeth together from the sheer rage of the recollection. "He threatened to come after Hermione. Told us to gather our best defenses, and he warned us how fun it would be for him when we all failed."

Katie and Ginny both took a sharp intake of breath at the news.

"What do we do?" Katie asked Harry.

"Hermione's going to be under every possible protection we can provide while I hunt down Greyback."

"You mean we," Draco bit out.

"You know the rules, Draco," Harry told him sympathetically. "You can't be on the Greyback case anymore, it's a conflict of interest."

"That's a bit ironic coming from you, Potter," Draco seethed. "No one told you fighting old Voldy was a _conflict of interest,_" he spit out.

"I wish that were the case," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes. "In any case, Greyback hasn't directly engaged you, he's threatened Hermione. So there's no justifiable reason to pull you back on the case."

"Like hell there isn't!"

His wolf was already pacing right at the surface of his skin, and if he weren't already positive he couldn't transform, he'd be wary of turning right then and there. He was restless, and positively enraged at the helplessness he felt in trying to protect Hermione. Clever, loyal, invaluable _Hermione. _The girl who always had another chance for those who didn't even deserve it, the girl who always put her friends before herself, the woman who he'd come to respect. The one person his wolf had decided to sink his claws into, refusing to let her go.

"Malfoy, you know the protocol," Harry insisted firmly, talking him down with his eyes.

He didn't know why his friend was being so impulsive at the moment. His usual levelheadedness was one of the things that served their partnership the best. While Harry was usually led by instinct and emotion, often pushing him to make impulsive and bold calls, Draco was the balancing calculative half that tempered his more dangerous calls and pushed him to think more strategically.

"In the meantime, Hermione you'll be moved to a safe house where you will be sheltered until we have apprehended Greyback," Harry told her.

"I don't think so," Hermione finally spoke up, finally gathering her wits.

"'Mione-"

"Don't you dare try and shuttle me away, Harry," she said sternly. "I will not have Greyback chasing me out of my own life. This is exactly what he wants, and being completely isolated will only make his goals easier."

"But-"

"Now I'm not being completely unreasonable," Hermione continued, ignoring him. "I will accept any security details you may deem necessary, but I _will_ continue to work and I _will not _be driven out of my own home."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes in frustration, knowing there would be no arguing with Hermione once she made up her mid.

"Don't be daft, witch. You're essentially a sitting pygmy puff in your own home, that's the first place Greyback will look!" Draco argued.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry immediately supported. "St. Mungo's is already fairly secure, it wouldn't take much to make sure you were perfectly safe there. But we lose the element of surprise if you stay home, regardless of how much security we place on your flat."

"Then what do you suggest?" Hermione asked.

"You could stay with me," Katie spoke up. "If you only ever apparate in and out of my place, Greyback will never be able to trace you back there, at least not by scent."

"I don't want to risk endangering anyone who shelters me," Hermione insisted.

"He'll expect you to be placed with Harry or another Auror," Katie defended. "Besides, we'll have security, right?"

"Around the clock," Harry assured.

"Well..." Hermione considered. It wouldn't be the worst idea; she'd still have a semblance of normalcy living with her friend and coworker, and still be safer for it.

"It's not enough," Draco insisted. "No offense, Katie, but the wards on your flat can't be nearly as powerful as generations worth of old magic."

"We don't have any available safe houses like that," Harry argued. "But we could always try a Fidelius Charm."

"We do," Draco argued. "She could stay at the Manor."

"Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked in surprise.

Draco hadn't lived in the Manor himself for years now. He'd told him that he had the entire place overhauled and cleaned out at the end of the war after the Ministry had finished their raids, but he'd never actually continued living there. He just maintained the upkeep for whenever his mother chose to use it to entertain guests. Even then it was rarely occupied since Narcissa had moved in with her estranged sister, Andromeda, after the war.

"But Greyback has been in the Manor before," Ginny pointed out. "Wouldn't your wards be vulnerable to him?"

"Not anymore," Draco insisted. "After the war, I used my magic to reset the lei lines of the property. It's old blood magic, and it essentially healed any weak spots in the wards from when my father opened our doors to the Death Eaters. No one gets in anymore without my explicit invitation."

"Regardless," Hermione broke in, "I'd prefer to stay with Katie."

"Granger, you're the clever one, be reasonable about this," Draco argued, his grey eyes shining uncommonly bright as the pleaded with her.

"I'll be fine, Draco. Dangerous or not, at the end of the day Greyback is only one person."

"We can make it work," Harry compromised. Honestly, he was surprised Hermione had agreed to even this much; usually she was too obstinately independent to accept any help.

"Okay... now what?" Katie asked.

"Draco can you take bring Ginny home?" Harry asked. "I need to give the others their assignments and then I'll escort Hermione back to her place to gather some things before taking her to Katie's."

The blonde gave a single tight-lipped nod, not liking their chosen action plan but unable to refuse the responsibility.

"I'll head home and set up the spare room for you," Katie said, squeezing Hermione's hand before she apparated away.

As they all dispersed, Cormac made his way to Hermione with his hands tucked into his pockets. He'd observed the whole scene, knowing it wasn't his place to interrupt.

Draco waited with Ginny for Harry to return from the other Aurors, and Draco couldn't help but notice with an unfamiliar churn that McLaggen had basically witnessed their entire security plan to keep Hermione safe. Previous Auror or not, Malfoy didn't trust anyone with a case as delicate as this. Greyback had all but dared him to try his best and watch as they failed to protect this one witch, so he really wasn't trying to take any chances when it came to her security.

"So..." McLaggen said with a soft smile. "I suppose our dates are on an indefinite hold with these security measures?"

"I suppose so, unless you happen to fancy chalky cafeteria food at St. Mungo's?" She asked with a grin.

"Not really no," Cormac scrunched his face in disgust. "How about takeaway picnics on your office floor?"

Hermione's heart softened at the suggestion. _He really had grown into such a gentleman._ "I'd like that," she smiled.

"I look forward to it," he murmured, brushing his fingertips across the stray strands of untucked hair that had fallen down her temples.

Draco's hands curled into fists at his sides. In his mind he could envision himself stalking over there and ripping that hand away from Hermione's face for even daring to touch her.

_'That's the irrational wolf, you moron,'_ he berated himself.

"Careful there, Draco," Ginny warned with a small smile playing on her lips. "Your emotions are showing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he evaded, grateful when Harry showed up so they could all head on to their separate tasks.

Being this near Hermione after so many months, especially in a high stakes situation like this, was fraying his nerves and his closely secured control. And tonight was not the day he wanted to test that control.

**~o~o~o~**

**Hi all ^_^**

**Thanks for all your comments and reviews, I read every single one even if I don't always respond. Hearing your thoughts is one of the best parts of publishing, so thank you.**

**Speaking of feedback, I'm considering changing the title of this story b/c 'Perfectly Matched' seemed a bit arbitrary at the time. If anyone has any brilliant ideas for alternative titles, please share.**

**~Mischief Managed**


	11. Playing With His Food

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: PLAYING WITH HIS FOOD**

Luckily, moving to Katie's flat hadn't been as bothersome as Hermione had feared. It gave her an excuse to see her best friend more often, and despite all her show of bravery, it was reassuring living with someone else.

For the time being, the girls rearranged their schedules so they could come and go from work at similar times, making sure Hermione was never alone for too long. Not that she was ever truly alone; there were always Aurors posted wherever she was meant to be.

But Cormac had been refreshingly accommodating during this time, keeping true to his picnic dates. He would surprise her with a new type of cuisine every time, making her routine days a little more exciting. One time Katie accidentally walked in on them just as they were about to start eating, leaving immediately with the biggest grin on her face, ignoring their calls for her to join them.

**~o~o~o~**

The girls were back at Katie's flat, enjoying a quiet night in, which had become a common occurrence for them over the last week. Things were quiet on the Greyback end of things, but the Aurors didn't want to take any risks.

They were lounging on Katie's king sized bed with cartons of Chinese takeout.

"So, you and Cormac seem to be shaping up nicely," Katie said innocently.

"I suppose," Hermione grinned. "I rather like the man he's become."

"You and me both," Katie laughed. "I always thought it was a shame he was such an arse back in Hogwarts. Fit, but still a git."

"I know! You know _he_ actually asked _me_ if he should rescue you from Nott at the ball? I didn't even have to ask."

"I'm glad he did," Katie said gratefully.

"What is it with you and Nott anyway?" Hermione asked curiously. "I've never seen you so unsettled by someone, not even Draco!"

"Draco, is it?" Katie prodded, evading Hermione's question.

"Come on, Katie," Hermione pressed, unfazed. "I know you, you're no less forgiving and accepting than I am. Why don't you like Nott."

"I don't hate Nott," Katie insisted. "I don't even know him really."

"Exactly, and he's quite the looker too, and from what I've seen and heard, he seems to like you quite a bit."

"He doesn't know me either."

"But he wants to," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione," Katie sighed frustratedly. "It's complicated..."

"What happened?"

"Nott was a Death Eater during that year," Katie said helplessly.

"You know he's been cleared of all charges, right?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Of course I know that, but sometimes being a bystander in the face of everything they've witnessed just isn't forgivable!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"That year, when I worked as a trainee in St. Mungos... I saw a lot of people come through there. Cormac and Nott included! Now Cormac was there smuggling in innocent people targeted by the Ministry. But Nott? Every time he was there, he was terrorizing patients- _victims-_ with his mere presence_._ So forgive me if his legal pardon doesn't do anything to reassure me of his actual character."

Hermione shook her head, feeling as though there was something Katie wasn't quite telling her, but let the matter go since it so clearly made her uncomfortable. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Katie waved off. "Not everyone can be as forgiving as you, I don't know how you do it! Malfoy personally bullied you for years! And yet you've been so understanding towards him this entire time!"

"Not the entire time," Hermione defended. "I was really wary of him at first. But he kept proving us wrong every time. Saved Harry's life more times than I can count, especially with this most recent werewolf attack. He might still be snarky, but he's pulled through for the Potters whenever they needed him."

Katie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess he's earned it."

When Hermione fiddled with her chopsticks, lost in thought, Katie studied her knowingly.

"You're disappointed aren't you? That he pushed you away again after his first full moon?"

Hermione shrugged. "A bit. I never understood why he was so unwilling to get to know me."

"He already knows you, Hermione, we've been in each others' lives too long for him to not. He's just unwilling to get close to you."

"But why?" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not rude, I tried to be understanding, we even have close mutual friends!"

"I wouldn't know," Katie shrugged. "Ginny might be a better person to ask that. But I _do_ know that Malfoy certainly doesn't look at you like he wants nothing to do with you."

"What?"

"At the ball," Katie clarified. "His eyes were always on you, and he was burning holes into Cormac."

_So that wasn't just her imagining it. He had been watching her._

"I don't know why he's so hot and cold all the time. I rather think we'd enjoy each other's company."

"And Cormac?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Cormac... is a great wizard." Hermione admitted. "But there's no spark? You know? Not yet, at least."

Katie laughed, nodding her head. "No escaping that," she agreed. "Just let him down easy if it comes to that, will you?"

After another hour of chatting and meandering, Katie heaved herself off the bed.

"I'm going to grab some macarons, do you want any?"

"The pistachio one, please!" Hermione called out, not looking up from her book.

Katie walked through her flat, enjoying the feel of the cool wooden floors under her bare feet. Grabbing the box of desserts from the kitchen, she made her way back towards her room when she noticed something wet against the ball of her foot. Lifting her foot up, she startled at the sight of a scarlet liquid substance staining her skin. Whirling around, she noticed the small drops of red leading towards the darkened living room.

Cautiously, Katie reached for the light, switching it on with shaky fingers. Her breath caught at the sight before her. The drops of red were blood, just as she'd feared. The trail of them led to the massacred corpse of Hermione's beloved familiar, Crookshanks. Looking up, she saw the walls lined with the bloody words, 'NOT GOOD ENOUGH,' as if someone had taken the poor cat and dragged him across the walls.

In that split second, Katie cursed herself for not having her wand on her. She was defenseless, and in all likelihood, Greyback was still in the house. There was no way she could do anything to save herself, and she didn't know how to alert the Aurors as they were always discreet enough to stay out of their sight and make themselves scarce. But she _could _warn Hermione.

Spinning on her heel, she raised her voice to call out to her, the panic in it as clear as day. "Hermione-"

Her warning was choked off as long, cold fingers wrapped around her throat in a vice-like grip.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," a soft breath fell across her face.

She looked up with a steely expression, resolutely facing Greyback. He was in his typical half transformed state, hair overgrown along his face and chest. But what truly terrified her was the merciless grin dripping with what she assumed was Crookshank's blood. She kept still, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of playing the dutiful role of flailing prey.

"You know, I had only expected to get Granger, but you're a nice treat to throw in the mix," he sniffed along her temple, sending a shiver of absolute disgust through her. "Call it an appetizer, if you will."

Katie's mind went completely blank from the full out panic attack she was about to have. Despite surviving the war, she had no combat experience. She was a Healer, for Godric's sake! She wasn't cut from this cloth.

"Yes, you'll be quite useful. After you, I can take my time with Granger," Greyback carried on.

Katie was struggling to breathe now, her precious air supply withering away as Greyback's claw like fingers pressed around her jugular. Just a little more pressure, and she knew her trachea would collapse entirely. Just when the hazy blackness began to settle around the edges of her vision, she felt the big werewolf stumble forward abruptly, his grip on her loosening from surprise.

Using the last of her strength, she tore herself away from him, collapsing on the carpeted floor. Once she was out of his reach, she was blinded by rapid-fire spells surrounding the discombobulated Death Eater.

"Katie, get to me now!" Hermione called to her.

Not steady enough to climb to her feet yet, Katie crawled along the floor, following the direction of the incoming spells. Greyback somehow miraculously managed to stay conscious and on his feet, though Hermione's onslaught only seemed to be agitating him more and more.

Crawling furiously towards her roommate's voice, Katie grasped gratefully onto Hermione's leg, pulling herself to her feet. Unfortunately for them, Greyback's inhuman strength allowed him to power through Hermione's onslaught of hexes, advancing on the witches quickly. Hermione's face fell in momentary panic as the werewolf loomed closer and closer despite all her stunners.

Just as he was about to reach out to snatch at Hermione, she saw one of the floor lamps being swung from her peripheral vision as Katie brought it down on his head with undeniable force. With a subconscious grimace, Katie thought at least her old quidditch reflexes were useful for something. The physical attack caught the werewolf by surprise, and he grunted from the impact, staggering back a few steps. A slow but steady stream of blood began running down the side of this temple and the werewolf raised his hand to his sticky forehead in confusion.

Just as he let out an enraged growl, Hermione's hand clasped around Katie's wrist in a vice-like grip before she apparated them both out there.


	12. Nightmares of the Past

**I know the last chapter was short, but I needed it to set up the remainder of the story. Now this chapter? This is the chapter you all deserve ****️ Thanks for hanging in for this story, let me know what you think!**

**~Mischief Managed**

**~o~o~o~**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST**

Draco knew the instant something was wrong. He didn't know how or why, but one moment he was perfectly calm and sharing a drink with his mate Theo and the next, the most chilling sensation of trepidation rushed up his spine, immediately making his wolf alert and tense. The tumbler of Firewhiskey he was holding shattered from the pressure of his clenched hands, shocking Theo out of his rant.

"Draco?"

Draco's shoulders scrunched in on themselves as he let out a low whine, much like a wounded canine.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Theo asked in fear.

He could barely get his flurry of emotions under control. He rarely ever let himself feel like this. It was like a dementor was breathing down his neck. But under the impending sense of hopelessness, he could feel the strengthening voice within him, much like his own but lower and with more timbre.

_Hermione, she needs us. Go to her._

"Hermione!" Draco cried, bolting up out of his chair and disapparating on the spot.

His first instinct was to go straight to Katie's flat. He almost wished he hadn't. It was empty, but it was torn apart, as if someone has clawed through every surface reachable. And on the walls, the bright crimson letters remained: "NOT GOOD ENOUGH."

With a sickening turn of his stomach, he took in the sight of Hermione's mangled familiar, lying in a pool of its own blood. The hopelessness from before had morphed into full on panic.

_Calm down. You're an Auror. THINK. Maybe she escaped. _But another brief whiff of the room brought the smell of another's blood, and it wasn't only Greyback's, it was Katie's too. In that moment he felt his hope wither. Hermione would never escape and leave her friend at the mercy of that _monster_. So if there was blood spilt, Hermione was in all likelihood involved, even if he couldn't pick up the scent of her blood particularly. _He'd taken her. The monster had taken his witch, and he'd failed to protect her._

Draco's wolf howled in fury within him, blaming the human for his foolishness. Was this what he'd wanted when he'd pushed their witch away? Did he really think keeping his distance would be better for her? He was supposed to protect her! At all costs!

His crushing panic crumbled him to his knees and for the life of him, he couldn't make himself take his next breath. The wolf was right. He'd been so thick, trying so hard to give her a chance at the future he thought she deserved that he'd failed to see when she really needed him. And now she was lost to him. The guilt was crushing, but even worse than that was the regret. Sweet merlin, how he regretted his stubbornness.

It was right as his epiphany hit him that Harry's patronus materialized before him.

_Hermione's at St. Mungo's. Greyback attacked. Come immediately._

The message was like a downpour of rain on the fire raging within him, dousing his panic in blissful relief. And amidst the smoldering remains, hope bloomed within him. _She was alive, she was safe. _He couldn't hold back the small rumble emanating from deep within him, directly from his wolf. It was long past time. He had to go get his witch.

**~o~o~o~**

Hermione was hovering nervously at Katie's bedside as the Healers on duty worked on her. She had one of the interns immediately notify Harry of their arrival as she went to oversee her best friend. When Harry had come barreling into the hospital with his Auror's robes haphazardly thrown on over his pajamas, he nearly cried at the sight of Hermione standing there, whole and safe. She'd taken one look at him before throwing herself into his comforting embrace.

"It's all my fault," she'd whispered brokenly. Greyback was after her, and because Katie had been gracious enough to take her in, she now laid on the hospital bed with a perfect set of claw marks slashed into her neck.

"None of this is your fault, 'Mione," he assured her, soothing her by rubbing small circles on her back.

And so they waited.

It didn't take long for Katie to regain consciousness, which relieved Hermione to no end.

When they were sure Katie was going to be just fine, Harry called in an update with the department, belatedly informing Malfoy of the news. He'd resent him if he kept this from him, whether he was technically off the case or not.

Harry was standing near the door to Katie's room, keeping watch himself until the other Aurors arrived to set up a rotation. Hermione and Katie were talking to Katie's attending healer in hushed tones.

"You were really lucky tonight, Katie," she warned. "I know it looked bad since neck wounds bleed a lot, but his claws only just grazed you. You were lucky he didn't tear into a vein or artery or I'd wager you'd have some lupine traits yourself."

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione exhaled, clutching Katie's hand.

Katie's lips quirked in a humorless smile. "Thank Godric for small miracles, yeah?"

"Now you just need rest, but if you ever feel discomfort, you know you can just ring the bell and one of the nurses up front will hear it," her healer said with a small smile, turning to leave.

"Actually," Katie called out, halting her in her tracks. "Could you please contact someone for me? I'm afraid we lost my wand in the scuffle, I can't do it myself."

"Of course, dear. Who would you like notified?"

"Cormac McLaggen," Katie pushed out with a small gulp, not meeting Hermione's questioning gaze.

"Consider it done."

When the healer left the room, Katie stared at her hands, twisting her fingers together anxiously.

"You know you could've just asked me to call him if you wanted Cormac here," Hermione said soothingly.

"I know," Katie told her with a grateful smile. "But you should be resting too, and patronuses take up a lot of energy."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow curiously at Katie, silently asking the question she already knew was coming.

"He's an old friend," Katie defended with a sigh.

"I know," Hermione murmured. "You don't need to explain yourself to _me_."

"Draco-" they heard Harry call out in a warning voice.

But the man rushing through the door was beyond the point of reasoning. He'd caught Hermione's scent while he was racing down the hall, not even pausing at the sight of his partner and friend. He barreled straight past him, ignoring any words that may have been thrown his way. He just knew he needed to get to her and make sure she was okay.

Hermione began to turn around in confusion while Katie leaned around her to get a look at the door. _Draco? How did he even know to come here? _But before she could get a proper look, Hermione was immediately swept into strong, unyielding arms. Hermione froze in surprise, her arms coming up to hover uncertainly in the air, her face tucked into the neck of who she assumed had to be Malfoy.

The moment he had her in his arms, his entire body sagged with relief. He tucked his nose into her hair, taking a second to just take in her scent and feel her breaths. His more human side was internally scoffing at him. _Smooth Malfoy, not creepy at all. Go on, sniff her hair like a dog even though you spent months learning to control yourself. _But the man could not bring himself to care at the moment.

"Draco?" Hermione hesitantly placed her hands at his waist, gently pushing him back so she could finally get a look at him.

He let her lean back, but his arms locked around her waist, unwilling to release her yet. "Sorry, I saw Katie's apartment, I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," Hermione assured immediately, gazing at him in confused concern.

"Mate, you can't just disappear like that!" Theo huffed, standing in the doorway looking both worried and relieved at the same time. He froze at the sight of Katie with bandages around her neck, but almost immediately regained his composure.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The lunatic just froze up out of nowhere, yelled your name, and disapparated!"

"That makes no sense," Hermione eyed the man holding onto her with desperate grip.

"I don't know how to explain it," he sighed. "It was just a feeling, like I had to get to you right away."

_Strange,_ Hermione thought. _Maybe it's part of the werewolf traits, though why it would be attuned to me makes no sense._

"I hate to cut this short," Harry interrupted them, "But we should really move Hermione somewhere more secure."

This time when Hermione tried to pull away, Draco reluctantly released her.

"Where would I go?"

"Malfoy Manor," Draco immediately supplied.

"I-," Hermione hesitated, looking to Harry pleadingly. "Is there no other option?"

"You could always stay with me, Hermione, you know that. We have plenty of space."

"But Ginny," Hermione exclaimed. "It wouldn't be safe for her."

"It's completely secure, Greyback wouldn't ever be able to get in even if _were_ able to find it. It's got the Fidelius charm and a number of blood wards that Bill helped us put up."

"Paranoid much?" Theo smirked at him.

"Yeah, well considering what happened to my parents in that house, we'd rather be safer than sorry," Harry said wryly, effectively wiping off the smirk from Theo's face.

"That would be great, thank you Harry."

Before he could stop himself, Draco's hand swept out to catch a hold of Hermione's forearm. "Why won't you consider the Manor? It's the safest place you could possibly be." His quiet and reluctant tone caught her off guard.

"I'd feel more comfortable staying somewhere familiar," she told him patiently.

His hand tightened almost imperceptibly on her arm, yet she could still feel it.

"What is it?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't think- I mean..." Draco hesitated, almost embarrassed to continue. "I don't think my wolf will let me leave your side anymore," he finally admitted quietly.

Everyone in the room froze, Hermione included. You could hear a pin drop. Harry and Theo watched in surprised confusion. Having known Draco closely for a while, they knew how unlikely it was for him to ever admit something like this. Katie's eyebrows comically as she struggled to keep a twitching smile off her face. However, Hermione merely studied him in blank shock, her mind racing with what that could mean. Remus and the Marauders had told her that wolves don't just go forming attachments to random people. And even though his heightened emotions and new condition could've explained his attachment to her five months ago, the pieces didn't fit together anymore.

"I..." For once, Hermione had no response, her ability to process quickly falling painfully short.

Everyone was watching the pair with baited breath, all of them feeling increasingly sad for the man who'd unexpectedly put his heart on his sleeve as Hermione hesitated. His gaze fell from hers, a slight blush steeling his features, but even then he couldn't bring himself to drop her arm.

"Hermione!" A new voice interrupted them, drawing all their gazes to the doorway.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Cormac McLaggen, dressed in athletic pants and a simple grey wool sweater. When Hermione felt the deep rumble that emanated from Draco's chest, she grimaced at the scene that was likely to unfold in front of them.

"Katie," Cormac's gaze immediately shifted to the witch on the bed before anyone had the chance to react. He was immediately at her side, tilting her head up to assess her neck. "What in Merlin's name happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, I've already been seen by the healers," Katie said quietly, gently pushing his hands away from her jaw. She and Cormac may be old friends, but he was still dating Hermione right now- exclusive or not.

His expression told her he wasn't buying that answer for one second. But nonetheless, he turned to Hermione next, his gaze sweeping over her to check for any abnormalities.

"Thank Merlin you both are alright," he said, moving towards her.

Draco immediately tugged Hermione closer to his side before he could help it, not even bothering to hide the hostile gaze directed at Cormac. Though Cormac hesitated, he didn't let the man stop him as he moved closer to Hermione, gently tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" He asked her.

Before Hermione could reply, Draco was there, placing himself between her and Cormac as an unmistakable growl erupted from his throat.

"You have _no right_ to be here McLaggen," he warned.

Cormac raised an eyebrow, taking a cautious step back. "I was called here. Besides, Hermione and Katie are my business."

"Is that so?" Draco mocked in his classic practiced tone of grade A prat. "So much for Gryffindor loyalty. I must say even I expected better from you."

"What does that mean?" Hermione said sharply, tugging on her arm. _She may have a lot of patience for Malfoy, but she couldn't allow him to disparage Cormac when Katie asked for him, and he'd been nothing short of a gentleman. _

"It means, your precious little friend sold you two out."

Hermione and Katie's jaws dropped, entirely appalled at the suggestion. Cormac recoiled in confused indignation.

"He would never." Katie said firmly.

"Oh really?" Draco said, his eyes pinned on Cormac with a notably silver sheen, which Hermione realized belatedly. _Oh no, this couldn't be good. _"He was there at the ball with us when we planned that Hermione would stay with you for the time being. And here we are, just a week later and you're both in the hospital after Greyback somehow miraculously found you!"

"He wasn't the only one who knew of Hermione's living arrangements," Katie bit out, growing increasingly annoyed with Draco.

"Well we don't have a leak within the Aurors, Harry and I debrief them regularly to make sure such things don't fall between the cracks. The only non-authorized person privy to this information was _McLaggen_."

"Hey, I used to be an Auror too," Cormac exclaimed, looking thoroughly pissed. "Besides, I would never endanger Hermione or Katie, nor would I _ever _conspire with the likes of Greyback."

"So you say," Draco sneered, stepping up to Cormac until the two were practically nose to nose. "Coincidence is it? That Greyback happened to know to attack exactly when the Aurors would switch shifts?"

"Well things must've slipped in that department of yours if you haven't been regularly updating and randomizing protocol since I left," Cormac spat back, shoving Malfoy away.

"Okay, enough," Hermione broke in firmly, pushing herself between them and separating the two with a palm on each of their chests. She tried to ignore the rumbling she could feel coming from Draco, knowing he was very close to losing it entirely.

"How dare you accuse Cormac? He's proven himself trustworthy enough times already." Katie climbed out of bed, genuinely upset.

"Katie," Hermione warned, pleading with her not to escalate the situation. "We know Cormac isn't to blame."

"Well apparently _he_ doesn't," she glared at Malfoy. "Besides, you're one to talk, Malfoy. Why is your _friend _privy to all this _classified _information?" Katie's eyes flickered to Theo, who was tensely lingering near Harry.

"He has clearance with the Aurors as one of our curse breakers," Draco informed her coolly.

"Yes, well forgive me but I have much more reason to trust Cormac with my safety than Nott. How can you be so sure the leak isn't coming from _your_ confidant? That _you_ didn't inadvertently put Hermione in danger?"

Katie's words were said in anger, and she almost regretted it when she saw Malfoy's gaze fill with self-doubt. Draco had the utmost confidence in Theo, but that didn't make Katie's words any less true. Greyback was after Hermione because of him, because he'd been too transparent about how much she'd mattered back in the alley. He was the one who invited this monster into her life. He didn't even want his own wolf around Hermione, much less that cruel, sadistic bastard.

"Alright guys, let's take a breather yeah?" Harry called diplomatically. "There's a very simple way to ensure everyone's loyalty, they can just take a dose of veritaserum."

"They shouldn't have to," Hermione insisted, looking to them apologetically. "It isn't even clear whether there was a leak! Katie and I might've just gotten careless enough for Greyback to track us- he _is_ a werewolf."

"I'll take it," Theo said, his gaze lingering on Katie before neutrally turning back to Harry. "I have nothing to hide."

"Me too," Cormac agreed.

Within minutes, Harry had arranged for two small vials of veritaserum, handing them to Theo and Cormac.

"Unfortunately, this dosage will last around thirty minutes, so we'll refrain from asking you irrelevant information. But it's diluted so you don't feel the need to spill all your secrets." Harry said apologetically.

"Bottoms up," Theo shrugged, knocking the potion back. Cormac followed in a similar fashion.

"Now," Harry said fairly. "Cormac, tell me you're a muggle born."

"I- I-" he grimaced as he tried and failed to lie. "I can't."

"Theo tell me you were a Gryffindor," Draco called out.

"Oh come on," Theo clasped his hand to his chest teasingly. "You could at least give me a believable lie! But I- I- wasn't."

Hermione snickered quietly, thankful for the wizard's light hearted nature despite the gravity of the situation.

"Alright," Harry continued. "Theo, have you in any way, purposefully or unwillingly betrayed information about Hermione's safe keeping to any of Greyback or his followers?"

"I have not." His answer rung clear and true, with not a hint of hesitation or resistance.

"Cormac, have you in any way, purposefully or unwillingly betrayed information about Hermione's safe keeping to any of Greyback or his followers?"

"I have not," Cormac answered firmly.

"There's your proof," Harry said with finality. "Now we need to get a move on things."

"Right, Cormac I actually need to talk to you," Hermione broke in quickly before Harry could shepherd her out of the hospital. "Harry I will meet you back at my office, and then you can take me to the next safe house."

Harry wanted to argue, but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. "Fine, just remember-"

"Stay in the building, I know!"

As Hermione led the way out with Cormac at her side, his hand ghosting over the small of her back, Draco gritted his teeth together in frustration. The two had just barely left the room when Draco was already stalking to the door. Luckily Harry intercepted him quickly, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, mate," he said sympathetically, planning to lead him up to Hermione's office. "There's something you and I need to talk about as well."

**~o~o~o~**

"I know you're still under the influence of veritaserum, so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Hermione said anxiously, avoiding Cormac's gaze.

"Hermione, I wouldn't be anything but honest with you either way." Cormac said sincerely. "Though I doubt I have much control over my language so I'm warning you in advance if I say something too bluntly," he smirked.

"Coffee?" Hermione asked, diverting their attention as she led them into the dining hall. "I know you prefer tea, but the coffee here is one of the few things they do right," she rambled as she prepared herself a cup of the steaming, sweet drink.

"Hermione," Cormac interrupted her gently, forcing her to turn and face him. "I know you didn't ask me down here for small talk, so just say what you want to say."

"I... I..."

"Come on," he nudged her shoulder playfully. "Where's your inner Gryffindor?"

Hermione couldn't hold back the small laugh that bubbled out. "You're great," she said bluntly. "You really are."

"I'm a sensing a 'but.'" He said, his teasing tone not quite hiding the disappointment in his gaze.

"But..." Hermione closed her eyes bracing herself, before she met his gaze bravely. "I have a lot going on in my life right now. Obviously with Greyback. But also, there are certain_ matters_ I thought I'd resolved that aren't quite so anymore."

"Malfoy," Cormac nodded shortly, looking away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You've become such a great man, and you really deserve someone who's in the position to jump in the deep end with you."

"Jump in the what?"

"Muggle phrase," she brushed off. "Point is, I have things I need to figure out, and I can't be unfair to you while I do that."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed," he smiled sadly.

Hermione returned his half-hearted smile. "I might ask you to wait, but something tells me what we have isn't strong enough for you to want that."

Cormac hesitated, the influence of the potion kicking in. "Always have to be right, Granger?" He shook his head wryly.

"For what it's worth, I am glad I got to know you as the man you are today."

"Take care, Hermione." Cormac fondly pecked her cheek before throwing her a small wink. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

**~o~o~o~**

"Mate, you need to calm down," Harry cautioned Draco.

He hoped taking him to Hermione's office would help soothe him a bit. If anything her scent should be a comfort to him.

"He might not be a traitor, but I still don't like McLaggen," Draco growled petulantly.

"Of course you don't," Harry let out a bark of laughter. "He's with the woman you've just realized you want."

Draco's rumbling growl was cut off as Harry threw open Hermione's office door and practically shoved him inside. The overwhelming scent of her on everything in the room immediately calmed his nerves, allowing him to take full, calm breaths.

"I _always_ knew I wanted her," he admitted quietly.

"We know."

"But she deserves better than the likes of me."

"I told you five months ago mate, and I'll tell you again: that's a bullshit reason to not give it a chance."

"That's what you don't understand." Draco said harshly. "I don't even need to give it a chance- especially not with this bloody wolf. If I acknowledge it, that's it for me."

"A little late for that isn't it?" Harry asked wryly.

"For me maybe, but then again it's been too late for _years._ But she still has a choice."

"Hermione wanted to help you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, she wanted to help me like she helps any of her other lost causes! And granted, I may be just that but Merlin help me, I want more! I want her to not just want to help me, but to just want _me._"

Harry shook his head trying to process that. "So you want her to want you... for you...?"

"Exactly," Draco grinned tiredly. "And we both know that isn't likely to happen."

"Don't sell yourself out yet. I always thought you two would make a good pair if you could get past your history."

"It might be too late as it is," Draco said disdainfully. "I wasn't joking when I said the wolf won't let me be apart from her anymore. It's taking everything in my control to keep the bloody canine from going out there and sniffing her out right now."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco tilted an eyebrow.

"Hermione is going to insist on staying with us over the Manor if it's an option," Harry continued.

"So don't make it an option."

"I can't do that, Draco. She doesn't have good memories in the Manor and I won't force her back there if I can help it- NO stop growling like that, good Godric!"

Draco's subconscious growling stopped immediately and the man ducked his head in embarrassment. Months of practice and control torn to shreds over this one girl._ Just bloody fantastic. _

"I was going to suggest you stay with us as well. I know you're technically off the case to apprehend Greyback, but that doesn't actually exempt you from guarding over Hermione. Besides, since the other Aurors won't be given Potter Cottage's location to keep watches, you can be the qualified Auror that accompanies her at all times."

Draco's shocked silence prompted Harry to keep rambling.

"I would never ask all this of any other Auror, but I figured since you have a personal stake in this, you'd be better qualified to ensure Hermione's safety anyway. Ginny has been going on about how we haven't seen enough of you in ages, too!"

"Potter-"

"And it's not like we don't have plenty of space after the renovations-"

"Harry!" His amused exclamation startled his friend into silence. "I'd be happy to do it. Thank you, _honestly_."

"Don't mention it," Harry smirked. "Ginny and I were always rooting for you two anyways- now if we can help make it happen, all the better for us."

Draco smiled. _He knew there was a reason he tied his broom to this lot of meddlesome Gryffindors. _

His long tampered hope flared up within him, giving both man and wolf a taste of what could be. Just as the Slytherin in him set to scheming for what would be the best way to approach his fiery witch, the woman in question slipped into the room.

"Harry! Draco..." she greeted them hesitantly.

"Hermione," Harry smiled. "We just finished finalizing the details of your next security unit. I'm going to go update the orders for the rest of the department, Draco can fill you in."

Harry shot him a subtle smirk before excusing himself. Never had Draco been so thankful for Harry's attentiveness to social cues. As the door clicked closed, Draco realized with a satisfied grin that he and Hermione were completely and blessedly alone.

"Oh no, do I need to worry about him assigning the entire Auror department to protect me?" Hermione asked seriously. Not that he blamed her, he wouldn't put it past Potter either.

"No, none of the Aurors can be given the location to Potter Cottage. Too much of a security risk."

"So I'm getting no Aurors...?"

"No, you get me." He smirked at her, entirely too pleased with himself.

"Beg your pardon?" She blinked like an owl.

"I was just assigned as your full time guard from the Auror division."

Hermione blinked again. _No way. She knew she had to figure things out with Malfoy, but she'd been thinking baby steps. This seemed like leaping off a cliff. _Draco's eyes narrowed unhappily at her lack of response, his wolf growing restless when he picked up Cormac's scent on her, corrupting the sweet, warm smell that was uniquely her.

"I apologize if that throws a hitch in your plans with _McLaggen,_" he said bitterly, not meaning it one bit.

"I just ended things with McLaggen," Hermione waved off distractedly. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he would basically be her shadow until Greyback was caught. She didn't notice when her casual announcement made Draco's eyes narrow dangerously on her.

"You ended things," he said, stepping into the vicinity of her personal space.

She finally looked at him. _Really _looked at him. "I just said that."

"Because of Greyback?" He stepped closer still.

"Obviously," she replied, refusing to give in to the urge to back up even though she had to look up at him now. "I don't want to pull anyone else into such a dangerous situation."

"That's all?" He asked silkily.

"Well I haven't been given any indication of anything else," Hermione challenged, raising an eyebrow.

_Hadn't been given any indication otherwise? _ If Draco weren't so dead set on keeping his attention on her, he'd have laughed aloud. _He'd as good as announced in front of everyone that he was basically at her mercy. Such a confession is almost unheard of from a Malfoy. Yet she thinks she hasn't gotten any indication of another reason to not be with McLaggen, or any other wizard for that matter. _

"Not given any indication?" He rumbled in a voice that felt a touch deeper than his own. He couldn't help the urge to crowd her back against her desk, his hands coming up to rest on either side of her hips. Her eyes widened when she met his silver gaze, indicated the wolf was very much present in their interaction. "Did it mean nothing to you when I said my wolf couldn't stand being away from you anymore?"

"I don't know what that means anymore, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly, her initial apprehension at his quick advance gone. "Does it mean you've failed to keep your wolf under control and you hate it for making you feel that way? Does that mean we somehow have to navigate a new dynamic because of your _wolf_ and _you_ don't want that?

"Well then let me clarify things for you a bit," he said smoothly.

Right before he pulled her up to seal his lips over hers.

**~o~o~o~**

Katie and Theo watched each other uncertainly as they were left alone in the hospital room. Katie felt strangely bare in her silk cotton pajama shorts and camisole.

"You should probably head somewhere quiet to wait for the veritaserum to wear off," she said lamely.

Yet Theo made no move to leave.

"You really think I would betray you after everything?" He asked sadly, watching her closely.

Katie sighed, avoiding his eyes. "It's not personal Nott, but between you and McLaggen, I have more reason to trust him. He actually cares not just whether I'm alive at the end of the day, but if I'm alright."

"I _care_," Theo insisted, his desperation to make her understand breaking through his usually lighthearted demeanor. "I couldn't bear if something happened to you, and I would _never _put you in harm's way."

Katie shook her head in denial. "Why would you, you hardly know me," she scoffed.

"Katie," he growled frustrated, crossing the room to catch her arms. She flinched instinctively in his hold, which pained him more than he would admit. "I'm literally dosed with veritaserum right now; I can't tell you anything but the truth."

She stared at him with wide eyes, realizing he was right. He _was _telling the truth.

"You shouldn't care," she whispered. "You don't even know me properly."

"I know you better than you think," he warned her.

"You didn't do anything..." her voice broke. "Last time, you didn't do anything. Did you 'care' back then too?"

"I've cared for you longer than you're even aware of," Theo said softly, grimacing at the mention of that night.

_It was the dark year. _

_That one year that Katie liked to skim over in her memories because nothing good seemed to come of it except its end. This particular nightmarish memory took place on Christmas, a day meant to be about generosity and kindness turned into her own personal hell. _

Christmas was sadly as bleak as any other day that year, too filled with the sorrow of mothers who lost their children and wandered the halls in a daze. Too filled with the grief of families mourning their muggleborn relatives as they were snatched out of their homes.

There were a number of Order sympathizers and 'undesirables' seeking refuge within the hospital that night, all of them falling into a false sense of security and sanctity provided by the care of the healers. But despite the harshness of their reality, Katie always did all she could for those people. She knew if their files were taken, they could eventually be tracked when the Death Eaters came for the occasional raid in the hospital. So she chose to go to the trauma ward, learning as much as she could as quickly as she could from the senior healers. And when she had the chance, she would secretly help sympathizers and refugees- help them get the care they needed without exposing their identities, and then help them get the hell out of there and to safer hiding spots.

The raid on Christmas was not something Katie had anticipated. No one had anticipated it. Even Death Eaters celebrated Christmas, didn't they? Maybe this _was_ their celebration, slaughtering the weak, preying on the innocent. Word traveled down the halls that You-Know-Who's supporters were tearing their way through the wards when Katie was helping get a half-blood family with three children to a contact of hers in the Order of the Phoenix. She'd just gotten them to the edges of the anti-apparition wards on the hospital when the Death Eaters finally caught up with her. Luck was not on her side as they saw the family disappear into the night.

"Well well well, look who we have here," one of them called out mockingly.

"Brave little thing aren't you," a second one said.

"Brave, or just stupid."

Katie was surrounded by a group of five Death Eaters, all of them wearing identical masks and dark robes. She didn't dare reply for fear of unwittingly antagonizing them.

"Who were they?" One of them asked sharply, flicking his wand none to gently against her cheek.

"A half-blood family," Katie said in a level tone she was proud of.

"Awfully kind of you to send them off personally," the first one mocked again. "What are they hiding?"

"They're not hiding anything," Katie said firmly. "Their youngest children both have a severe case of Dragon Pox, and given how busy we are at the hospital these days their presence would only sicken the other patients here, and we don't have the capacity at present to handle a Dragon Pox outbreak. So I escorted them off the premises with all the potions the could need for their recovery process."

Katie immediately settled into her medical jargon, wrapping it around her like a shield cloak. She'd been lucky enough to escape most of her encounters with Death Eaters on these raids by offering one logical explanation or another that they didn't have the knowledge to fault nor nay-say.

"Smart one, aren't you," one of them leered.

"Healers typically are, yes," she couldn't help but say dryly.

"This one's got a bit of fire to her, lads," the first one laughed cruelly. "Isn't she that witch from Hogwarts around your year Nott?"

"I suppose it could be," the last of them called out uninterestedly.

_Nott... why did that sound so familiar. _

The first Death Eater seemed to be their leader of sorts. He turned back to her, tilting his head in thought. "That won't do, the Dark Lord wouldn't like a little fiery witch like her one bit... You see a spark can turn into a blazing fire, and we can't have that can we? What say you lads? How about we teach the lass a bit of a lesson?"

Katie's eyes widened in panic, and she started edging back a few steps. The masked men merely laughed at her before they surrounded her, apparating her between them until she was too disoriented to keep track. When they finally stopped, Katie recognized her surroundings as the rooftop of St. Mungo's.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Katie bit out.

Before she could get another word in, her feet crumpled under her as her body spasmed in sheer, excruciating pain.

"Now now," the death eater warned, lifting the spell. "Let's have some manners, shall we?"

"I haven't done anything wrong," she insisted, spitting out blood from when she'd bitten her cheeks too hard from the pain.

"Nott, get a good look at her," the first one insisted. "Isn't she the one who was friends with those Weasleys?"

_The Weasleys. The twins were her contact in the Order, and there was no way in hell she would give them up. _

"Not sure," the wizard replied lazily. "I could've sworn the chit following around the Weasley twins was taller, darker hair. She certainly isn't the Granger girl that would follow around that oaf of a Weasley in my year."

That's when the puzzle pieces clicked into place. _Nott. Theodore Nott. A year below her in Hogwarts. _

"Well I guess we'll just have to get it out of you the old fashioned way, then," their ring leader said sadistically. "Gentlemen, wands at the ready."

Katie watched in dimmed panic as all five death eaters raised their wands on her, practically surrounding her with no chance of escape. The first round of pain that hit her was utterly blinding; she was so far gone in the sensation she could barely breathe. They stopped for a blissful minute, but that was when the aches settled into her still spasming body. Their second round of attacks were more creative, and she found herself laying on the concrete floor of the roof slowly bleeding from the numerous slashes lashed across her skin, her muscles throbbing at the already forming bruises.

"Ready to talk yet?" Their ring leader called out in amusement.

Katie could barely get a syllable past her lips, much less coherent words.

"Maybe she needs a more... personal touch?" One of them called out cruelly?

Katie felt sickened by the mere suggestion. She tried desperately to retreat to some sheltered corner of her mind, somewhere they couldn't reach her, somewhere she wouldn't have to witness the atrocities being done to her person. But the pain was too strong for her to keep up her mental shields. If anything she was grateful these bunch of Death Eaters didn't seem skilled in actual interrogation. They just seemed to want to beat the spirit out of her.

She felt herself hauled up by her Healer robes, the normally white and mint clean pressed robes now crinkled and quickly soaking up her blood.

"Talk, witch," she felt someone spit in her face seconds before her ears were ringing with the force of a blow to her head.

He hit her. He _actually_ hit her. These sorry excuses for wizards who prided themselves on their magical ancestry had resorted to using their fists on a small, now defenseless witch. How utterly barbaric. _Then again, war is barbaric. _Her last fading thought was drowned out as she collapsed, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. She curled in on herself protectively when she felt the blows to her ribs- she assumed from some bastard's steel tipped dragon hide boots judging from the cracks she could literally feel forming in her bones as she struggled to take a whole breath.

"Are you lot done playing around?" A voice called lazily. "The Dark Lord will not be happy if he finds we've been dawdling and wasting precious time."

_Nott. That was the one they called Nott. _

"Oh don't be a spoil-sport. You know you can actually join in on the fun," one of them teased.

"And possibly get punished for losing my head like an ill-tempered child? I think not," he bit out.

"Well stop getting in our way then," another one of them said in annoyance. "She's a real solid piece, this one. Might as well have a bit of fun with her now that she's been properly broken in."

"The Dark Lord would be appalled if he saw you slumming it with this _filth_," Nott spit out, the disinterest completely gone from his voice, the underlying steel now unmistakable. "You lot have had your fun, now pull yourselves together. We still have three more stops tonight."

The others grumbled, but immediately pulled their wands down.

"Go find the others, and meet at the exit point."

"You might have rank just because your father's higher up the ladder, Nott. But mark my words, it won't always be like this," their mocking ring leader sneered before disapparated away, the others following immediately after.

There was a brief second of silence in which Katie almost wept with relief, though she was sure she was already crying if her blurred vision was anything to go by. Or maybe she was just badly concussed. Oh dear Merlin, she hadn't been prepared for the possibility of dying tonight- she still had so much more she needed to do. But before she could celebrate or even begin to find a way to call for help, she felt movement above her as someone knelt down next to her.

"Oh dear Merlin, Katie..." a soft voice whispered painfully. The voice sounded familiar, but the soft dulcet tone was too different.

Gentle hands carefully slipped under her, pulling her body up against a warm, steady chest. Her vision swam with darkness from the initial dizziness but she could see enough through her blurred vision to process the skull-like mask on her captor. She began flailing immediately.

"Katie, stop. Please, for Salazar's sake hold still, you'll only hurt yourself!" He huffed, whisking off his mask and pushing back his hood.

Katie blinked, her vision clearing as she came face to face with deep emerald eyes with a dusting of golden flecks near the center. His hair was a dark contrast to his deep, soulful eyes. _Such soulful eyes for such a soulless man_, she thought sadly.

"What're you doing," she managed to get out in a raspy, bruised voice. Why'd he sent the others away? Did he want her for himself?

"We need to get you to a healer," he said softly once more, his voice gentler than he'd made it in months.

"Why?" She couldn't help but wonder. Yet she could already feel herself drifting into the darkness lurking at the edges of her vision.

"Hey, hey stay with me now," he talked to her softly, his hold on her as gentle as ever despite the speed with which he was striding down the halls. "We're almost there, and they're going to fix you up."

Katie could no longer find the strength to respond to him. In fact, she couldn't even find the strength to keep her eyes open any longer. She felt herself being set down on a bed and soft lips touch the very edge of her temple near her hair.

"Fight, Katie. You have to pull through," he whispered into hear ear, so softly she was afraid she might've imagined it in her delirium.

She distantly heard the yells of her coworkers as she felt the wizard beside her pull away. She wanted to get one last look at the tormentor who'd chosen to rescue her. But the pull of the darkness was too strong, and she found herself losing her consciousness seconds after.

_That day was always buried in the darkest corners of her memory, only emerging in moments of weakness. Katie liked to pretend it never happened- it was so much easier to forget. That is until the man with the startling emerald eyes and dark hair walked into her hospital once more- years later, when she no longer felt the need to keep her guard up as high. Now she found she could no longer keep that old memory buried like she wanted. _

"I honestly didn't think you'd remember," Theo said regretfully.

"More like you hoped I wouldn't."

"For your own sake, maybe," Theo admitted. "Though I doubt something of that magnitude can be so easily erased."

"Well you certainly saw to that didn't you," Katie said stoically.

"I never once raised my wand on you," Theo said steadily.

"You all raised your wands on me! I saw it!"

"I didn't actually cast a spell on you, Katie," Theo pleaded. "I just had to keep up the appearance."

"You're a coward," she bit out. "You're a coward for not stepping in sooner. You only built up the guts to stop them when they were about to violate me in the worst sense of the word."

"I was." Theo agreed. "A coward. There was no way I could've protested earlier without giving myself away and putting you in even more harm's way."

"I hate that you saw me like that," Katie admitted, surprising both Theo and herself. "I hate that the others who saw me like that are still out there."

"They're not." Theo said shortly. "I testified against them during the trials, they've all been given the Dementor's kiss."

"Why'd you do it?" Katie asked, knowing the veritaserum would make him answer truthfully.

Theo sighed, running his hands through his hair, a chillingly haunted look stealing across his features.

"Did you know I was posted on St. Mungo's watch all year that year?"

"The Death Eaters only came every few months," Katie protested.

"No, I was there almost all the time."

"How-"

"Most Death Eaters would've strutted down the halls with their wands out, I know. But I preferred to watch undetected. And I saw _everything,_ Katie. All your illegal patients, how you smuggled them out. You know you almost got yourself caught half a dozen times?" He laughed humorlessly.

"You didn't say anything," Katie whispered. _He knew, the entire time. He'd known what she was doing for the Order. _

"Of course not. I can think of at least ten times I had to divert someone dangerous right as they were about to come upon you in action."

"Why?"

Theo laughed again, the pain in his eyes clearer than ever. "Why? You say that as if it was ever a choice." He stepped towards her, advancing on her steadily.

"It was a dark war; that whole year was depraved and sick. You know, I never wanted to be a Death Eater? I never wanted any part in the war. I was given this assignment- to monitor a hospital, somewhere patients were meant to be safe but they were really being sold out to Death Eaters. And there _you_ were, a ray of light and goodness in the middle of all that. You were only a trainee but you were smuggling people treatment a supplies- care beyond what anyone could ever hope to expect from their healer."

Katie's eyes glazed over, but she felt like she was finally seeing everything more clearly than ever before. Theo stepped closer still, stopping only when he was within arm's reach of her.

"So you tell me. Why you think I did it?"

She could think of nothing adequate to say to him. In fact, she couldn't even decide how she felt about it all. Her emotions whipped around her like a tumultuous storm, making the cold of the room feel even more harsh against her bare skin. Noticing the slight tremor move through her, Theo immediately shrugged out of his coat, draping the soft, warm fabric over her shoulders, his hands lingering on her arms.

"I know you probably think of that night every time you see me," Theo acknowledged lowly, looking down between them. "But when I see you, I don't remember that woman on the roof, I remember the passionate witch who fought for compassion and justice day in and day out."

He hesitated a moment before leaning close, pressing his lips gently to her temple much like he had that night all those years ago.

"I'll go and let you rest in peace," he said, sparing her the need to ask him to leave. "Take care, Katie Bell."


	13. Undeserving

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: UNDESERVING **

She should've known questioning Malfoy like that would be essentially like throwing down a gauntlet. Hermione saw the brief flicker of an unamused smirk fly across his features.

"Well then let me clarify things for you a bit," he said smoothly.

Right before he pulled her up to seal his lips over hers.

Warmth. That was the initial thought resonating through Hermione's mind. Draco Malfoy was radiating heat like a furnace. Some part of her always expected him to be cool the touch, much like his carefully crafted persona. Yet he was warm, and entirely alive, demanding her attention in a way she'd never expected.

His lips were warm against hers, persistent, yet gentle and patient. Hermione's hands fluttered uncertainly before slipping into his hair. Gaining more confidence, she stepped closer, seeking out his warmth. His patience shattered the moment her body pressed against his, and his arms snaked around her waist, securing her to him. He deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open until she was gasping against him.

"Draco," she pulled away breathlessly.

"Granger, for once in your life... please stop thinking."

She looked up at him and was slightly relieved to see his eyes were still their normal grey; the same grey he inherited from the Blacks in his family. But he still looked at her like he hungered for her, like he was barely holding himself in check.

She brushed her nose along his, softly touching her lips to his. His eyes flashed silver for a split second before it was gone. His eyes begged her to make a choice; he would _not _force this on her. When Draco waited for her to take the reins, she finally rose up on her toes, kissing him the way she'd been dreaming for the past few months.

He groaned at the contact, spinning her quickly and walking her backwards until her spine came into contact with the cool wood panel of her office door. He pressed her into the door, his fingers tangling into her hair to tilt her head up, opening her up to him more. _She loved it. _The sensation of his hands running through her locks was more soothing than she could've expected, making her body melt into his as she sighed in contentment. Taking advantage, Draco swept his tongue along the entrance of hers, ever so politely asking for permission once again. She welcomed him closer, using the opportunity to suckle his lower lip.

It proved to be pushing his limits since a low rumble erupted from him at her curious move. His hands clenched tightly on her hips, pulling her instinctively closer. Her stomach flipped at the feel of the hard plane of his body, and she couldn't help but whimper slightly. When he began grinding against her, her hands flew to his head to steady herself, her nails raking through his scalp. Draco tore his mouth away from hers as a deep groan escaped his lips. His soft lips found an easy trail down her neck, stopping to nibble at her pulse. He was ecstatic when he found a particularly sensitive spot just behind her ear that made her quiver.

_Knock knock knock. _

They both froze.

"Hermione, everything's settled," Harry called out from the other side of the door. "We should really get you to the next safe house now."

Draco's breath fell harshly across Hermione's collarbone as he kept his head bent at her neck. When he didn't make any move to let her go, Hermione grew antsy. Even despite not liking the interruption, she'd rather not have Harry walk in on her snogging his partner.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked again.

She felt the briefest tremor from Draco before his hand came up sharply on the far side of her head, creating a loud thud against the door. Harry jumped back from the other side of the door, looking at the wood panel in confusion. _What was that thump?_

"Draco," she whispered, half in shock and half in indignation at his childishly petulant reaction.

_Did he really just hit the door back after Harry's knock interrupted them? _

"Hermione?" Harry asked again urgently.

"We'll be right out, Harry," Hermione called out impatiently.

Harry smirked at the still closed door. Now that he knew they weren't dead behind there, there were only so many explanations at what could've kept them so occupied.

"We need to go," she whispered softly, giving his arm a small squeeze.

Draco finally withdrew from the circle of her arms, visibly collecting himself.

"Yes, of course," he said professionally.

When he reached over to pull open the door, Hermione couldn't help but be confused all over again by his formal behavior. Was that just a momentary loss of control? Or did he mean it? Or both? Did he want to mean it?

Yet Hermione found it impossible to discern because he kept steadily avoiding her gaze the rest of the night. Harry filled her in and led her back to Potter Cottage through side-along. Draco was an ever present guard through it all; he was practically her shadow. Yet he kept that small distance. She wished she knew whether it was out of politeness or regret.

**~o~o~o~ **

Ginny was beyond ecstatic to have the pair stay with them. Despite being a "cottage," their home was far from humble and had ridiculously spacious accommodations.

The following days, Draco could hardly get that moment in Hermione's office out of his head. She could never know how close he was to picking her up against that door and rutting into her like the animal inside him so badly wanted. He didn't know what disgusted him more- that such a crude part of him existed or that the human in him didn't seem to mind that particular preference of the wolf.

He'd been trying to prove a point by kissing her. That he was done with fighting his growing feelings for her. But Hermione Granger deserved flowers, dates, and the utmost gentleman. Not a heated werewolf barely in control who could have and would have easily taken her right against her office door. She deserved that much, at the very least, even if she had to deal with him. He just didn't know whether the wolf was fully in his control, or whether the beast was just lulling the human into the false perception that he was in control.

That was how the Marauders found him: sitting alone in the tea room staring pensively at his untouched cup of tea.

"It's about time we saw the lover boy again," James said cheekily.

"Oh leave him be," Sirius goaded. "Can't you see he's stewing?"

"Go on," Draco looked up with a tired smile. "Have your laugh, you nosy lot."

"See... I thought you'd gotten the charms from our side of the family, but then we find you here _alone_ instead of with the witch you're literally trapped in this house with." Sirius smirked down from his portrait.

"I'm biding my time," Draco said carefully.

"For what?" Tonks snorted. "For her to realize she's tired of waiting and move on?"

Draco looked up sharply in concern. "Would she do that?"

"Unlikely," Remus smiled. "Hermione's far too headstrong to let this go without a fight, even if it's your foolhardy stubbornness she has to confront."

"I'm not being stubborn," Draco insisted. "I'm being careful."

"Careful of what?" Lily asked curiously.

"That I don't scare her off," he huffed, standing up in frustration.

"Why would you do that?" Remus asked, although he had a good idea he already knew why.

"The wolf's urges are too strong. She doesn't deserve to put up with all that."

"Have you ever considered that your wolf's reaction might be natural? That this isn't something you shouldn't fight?" Tonks smiled, her eyes flickering to her husband.

"There's no way this is natural," Draco insisted. "It's like he's obsessed with her."

"Like he'll rip out of your skin before you can help it and go right at her," Remus nodded understandingly.

"Exactly," Draco narrowed his eyes at the former werewolf.

Tonks smirked. "What makes you think she wouldn't want exactly that?"

"Dora," Lily scolded from the other end of the room. "They're children."

"Please, Lils," Sirius drawled. "They're grown wizards."

"Well they're my son's age," Lily sniffed. "Still children in my eyes."

"There's no way that's right," Draco said again, studying Remus closely. "You wouldn't have unleashed that on your wife."

"She didn't give me much of a choice," Remus laughed loudly, making Tonks flush in embarrassment.

"Why...?"

"How much do you know about werewolf mates, Draco?" Remus asked patiently.

"Only that they're incredibly rare."

"Yes, well you see wolves don't go forming attachments to humans. It's why werewolves usually don't have a problem maintaining their human lives outside the influence of the full moon. The wolf normally won't care enough about the humans in its life to act up."

"Try telling that to mine," he grumbled under his breath. "He doesn't seem to understand the rules of coexisting with a human."

"You dense boy," Sirius shook his head. "You're worse than Moony. At least he knew, but then was in denial. You're just plain thick."

Draco stared in confusion before realization settled in his gaze.

"No... no way."

"Ten points to Slytherin." James clapped. "Ugh no, I think my body just turned in its grave for actually saying that."

"That's not possible," Draco insisted more strongly, looking back to Remus in a panic. "It's so rare. I'm not even a full werewolf! I don't transform!"

"That's probably why you're always butting heads with your wolf. The transformations usually appease the wolf a bit, but your wolf never gets that chance," Tonks reminded him.

"I won't do this to her, especially not when I don't even transform."

"You might need it even more than a full werewolf," Tonks pointed out. "Your wolf doesn't have any other outlet since you don't transform, and denying it its mate might have consequences."

"But she's _Granger,_ if she thinks she's my mate, she'll accept me out of pure pity if nothing else," Draco said, the sinking realization finally becoming clear.

"You're mixing up your mates," Remus shook his head. "Werewolf mates aren't prematurely bound like Veelas; it's not a life or death situation. Hermione could walk away with no guilt whatsoever."

"Werewolf mates are a gift," Tonks nodded enthusiastically. "Its magic leads you to your soulmate- it tells you who's meant for you. But it doesn't punish you like other bonds if you get rejected."

Draco's eyes flew between the portraits. _It couldn't be. He'd always been fascinated by the headstrong witch, but soulmates? He could never in his wildest dreams have anticipated this. _

"Don't be a fool and keep wasting time," Sirius said sternly. "The only thing you gain from wasted time is a lifetime of regrets."

Looking at his cousin, Draco's shoulders sagged at the haunted look in his eyes. Sirius Black was a man of many regrets who had much of his life wasted in a bleak prison. If anyone knew anything about wasted time it was him.

"It won't hurt her?" He asked Remus.

The former professor shook his head. "Wolves are social creatures, your wolf is probably just restless that you're keeping away from Hermione. He won't hurt her."

"So what do I do now?" Draco looked dazed.

The marauders smirked at each other from across their portraits.

"Go get the girl."

**~o~o~o~**

He found her in the garden, entranced in a book.

"Looks like some things never change," he observed, almost affectionately.

Hermione looked up in surprise, studying him for a brief moment before returning to her book. "So you're talking to me again."

"I was never avoiding you."

"Yes," she looked up sternly, daring him to deny it again. "You were."

Draco stood in awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to continue. He never meant to confuse her about his feelings, but perhaps he had been a bit abrupt about putting some space between them. In his mind he knew it was because he didn't trust his wolf to take things out of his hands. But it finally dawned on him that Hermione had no way of knowing that.

"You know what, Draco," she closed her book suddenly. "I can't keep dancing around like this with you. We're adults! For Merlin's sake!"

"I don't know, I rather enjoy our dances," Draco smirked.

"You know what I mean," she pleaded seriously. "I... I understand if what happened back in my office was because the wolf is pushing you towards me. I wouldn't blame you for that. But you need to tell me what's going on because I can't keep getting my hopes up that you're actually interested in me."

"Granger," he began gruffly, his voice coated with emotion. "For the smartest witch of her age, you're awfully slow about this."

"Draco, you _need_ to stop speaking in circles. Just tell me what you mean!"

"What more do you want to know?" He asked. _Had it not been enough that he'd practically declared himself at her mercy? _

"What did you mean your wolf wouldn't let you stay away anymore?"

Draco sighed, striding over to her. He hesitantly gathered her hands within his larger ones, staring at their intertwined fingers. "Just that exactly. I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you, and the wolf has clearly had enough of it too. Just- even forcing myself to steer clear of you when I know you're within my reach just drives me crazy."

"And why would you try to fight those feelings?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Because your human side doesn't want to be forced to like me?"

"Merlin, no!" Draco clenched her hands tightly, his eyes flaring with anger. "Where the blazes did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, you've never been particularly warm to me all these years you've been close to Harry..."

"Because I didn't want to burden you with my presence!"

Hermione froze. "What?"

"After the war, I knew I had to apologize to you. But I knew I never deserved to hope for forgiveness- some of the things I did..." Draco's eyes grew blank in a distantly haunted look. "Not all of them can be forgiven, nor should they be. _Especially_ by you. So I figured the less you saw of me, the better."

"Draco," Hermione whispered, pulling one of her hands out of his grasp to cup his jaw, her heart melting a little when he immediately leaned into her touch. "I forgave you for a lot those things long before you ever even got around to apologizing."

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"I never truly blamed you for what happened during that final year- you were a prisoner to your role as much as we were to ours. And compared to everything that year, our childhood issues seemed trivial by comparison... Besides, it was obvious that you'd truly changed by the end of the war and that's the highest atonement anyone can hope to achieve."

"I don't deserve it," he told her seriously.

"And the fact that you still believe that even after everything you've done for the wizarding world these past few years in precisely why you do deserve it." Hermione maintained stubbornly.

Hope started to bloom within Draco's largely dim soul. Despite the joy he found in his life with the Potters and with his family, he'd long given up hope on finding meaningful connections in his romantic life. Especially when the witch he'd wanted for years was always seemingly off limits.

"But," Hermione continued averting her eyes regretfully. "I don't think I can keep doing this with you. Not if this is just some influence from a wolf or the moons or something."

"Hermione," he interrupted her, catching her eyes purposefully. "I've known I liked you for years- long before I ever got a wolfy side. And he's known I've liked you ever since I got bit. This hasn't been about me lying to myself about my feelings, it's been me trying to let you find something better."

"And why would you ever do something so stupid?" Hermione suddenly said angrily. "Why not let me decide if I could be happy with you?"

"How could you ever look at me and not see that same git who bullied you? Who just stood by and watched you be tortured?" Draco winced slightly as he finished verbalizing his fears. The wolf still lashed out at his humans for the mistakes of his past, making the guilt an even heavier burden.

"Oh Draco," Hermione whispered sadly. If only she'd realized earlier how much guilt he still carried. "You are not defined by your mistakes, especially not those. You had very little choice by that point."

"I still had a choice," he argued.

"To act out and get yourself and your whole family killed?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Draco, I think you'll find everyone who matters has long forgiven you for your choices all those years ago. It's time for you to finally forgive yourself."

Draco released a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering closed, his thick, dark blonde lashes hooding those beautiful eyes. His hand clasped hers gratefully, keeping it trapped against his cheek.

"So how long have you liked me exactly?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco barked a short laugh, his eyes opening in amusement. "I remember the first time I admitted it to myself was after I saw you defending me in front of all those old croons from Wizengamot during my trial. You were brilliant, I think you had half those men shaking in their robes."

"Well they deserve to be brought down a notch every now and then," Hermione defended semi-sheepishly.

"But if I'm being honest, I'd been intrigued by you since third year," he admitted quietly.

Hermione's eyes quirked up in question.

"You were always so strong, despite all the foul things I said. Every year, I would watch and expect you to finally break, whether under my pressure or everyone else's. But you never did."

Hermione's eyes softened at his unexpected confession. She rose up on her toes slowly, gently kissing him. His large hands immediately spooled into her hair, tilting her head up to open her to him even more. He took over the kiss, coaxing her lips open enticingly. She stepped closer, her hands seeking out the warmth of the hard planes of his body. When she slipped her hands under his shirt, she felt him stiffen immediately. With a frustrated groan, he pulled himself away from her, gently extracting her hands.

"It's too close to the full moon, and I'm not used to your proximity when it nears that time. I wouldn't start something you're not prepared to finish."

"I still affect you near the full moon?" She asked curiously.

"You always affect me," his eyes darkened on her.

"Who says I'm not prepared to finish it?" She smirked mischievously, reaching for him again.

"Hermione," he caught her arms yet again, halting her advances. He hesitated with his words, the frustration rolling off him. "I can't- I don't think we should jump into anything quite yet."

"You don't want to explore?" She asked in confusion. "I thought you wanted..."

"I do," he insisted adamantly. "Merlin do I ever. I just- I-"

"Draco..." Hermione asked warningly.

"Our situation might be a little more complicated than just two normal people getting to know each other."

"Because you're a werewolf? You know I don't care, Draco. You don't even transform."

"I know, but I still have a wolf inside me," he sighed. "One that apparently has a mate."

Hermione froze. _Was he telling her they wouldn't be anything serious because she couldn't be his mate? _

"I do want to explore this with you," he told her. "I want to snog you for hours, I want to find all the sweet spots that make you gasp, and I want to feel your nails digging into me when you like something I do to you. I want to hold you in my arms while you read, and I want to hold you as you drift to sleep. But my logical human mind and the part influenced by the wolf are going to interpret that two very different ways."

Hermione stood as still as a statue, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So I really need you to consider this. Us. If this is what you want- if I'm what you want. Because as much as I want to give you what you want, I don't think I can."

"Doesn't it seem a bit pointless then?" She asked sadly, a cold feeling spreading through her body.

Draco froze, looking at her in alarm. "What?"

"We might as well cut this short now, before it gets harder."

"You don't even want to try?" He asked hoarsely. Had he just misread everything she'd been telling him?

"If you have a mate, it won't matter how much we try, I'll never be enough?"

Draco frowned in confusion. _She'll never be enough if he already has a mate?_ When he finally connected the dots, his eyes rolled in exasperation.

"You daft witch," he grinned.

"I- what?" Hermione looked up at him shocked.

"For the smartest witch of her age, you're surprisingly slow," he teased once again. He could see the fire behind her eyes begin to build as her impatience grew. Before she could chew him out, he charged on. "It never occurred to you that you might be my mate?"

Hermione stopped short once again, her mouth opening and closing blankly. "But you just told me you couldn't give me what you want," she exclaimed.

"I _meant_ I couldn't give you the casual exploration you want. One where we figure out what we are with the option to walk away from each other at the end if you decide we're not suitable," he explained softly. "My wolf is already too attached already. _I'm_ too attached. I can't give you casual anymore. Not when I already know what I want."

"Don't assume what I-"

"Hermione," he interrupted gently. "Can you honestly say with absolute certainty that this is something you want? I mean for Merlin's sake, you were dating McLaggen a few days ago. We hadn't even seen each other for months- it's a lot to take in."

Hermione paused, unable to answer him. He was right.

"I just want you to decide carefully. If you still decide it's me you want, you have me. All of me."

Hermione studied him scrutinizingly for a moment. "Harry was right," she pouted. "You pick absolutely the worst moments to be noble."

Draco's looked stunned for a moment before barking in laughter. "What can I say? It comes with the company- I had to pick up the nauseating selflessness from you lot eventually."

**~o~o~o~**

**Honestly, I'm not entirely happy with how open and vulnerable Draco was in this chapter because it's not entirely in character for him- even though he is a good guy in this. But I have too much going on to try and rewrite it. **

**It's my first Dramione fic, so I guess this is one of those things I'll learn for the next time around. Let me know what you guys thought of it; I know I personally thought Draco was a bit too soft to be in character. **

**~Mischief Managed **


	14. Newest Potter

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: NEWEST POTTER**

Hermione woke sometime in the middle of the night to frantic banging on her door. Even years after the war, her instincts and adrenaline sent her jack-knifing up in bed. She stumbled out of her bed to throw the door open to her disheveled friend, his glasses askew on his face.

"Harry," she exclaimed in concern, growing even more startled when she noticed Malfoy skid down the hall in his rush to reach them.

"Potter, what happened?"

"Hermione, you've got to know what to do, you always know everything," Harry rambled, clenching his hair in his fists.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, confused as to what he could possibly be referring to. Before she could ask, Ginny padded out of her room, her arms cocooning her baby bump.

"Don't pay him any mind, 'Mione," she huffed, her amusement showing through her show of annoyance. "My water just broke."

"What?" Draco paled.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "Don't just stand there, we need to get her to St. Mungo's!"

"Right, right," Harry mumbled. "St. Mungo's. Draco grab Ginny, I'll grab her bag." When Ginny raised an eyebrow towards her husband, Harry quickly amended his statement. "No, I'll grab Ginny, you grab the bag, and someone has to bring Hermione," he mumbled incoherently.

"Oh dear Merlin, Harry Potter, I swear you'd never get anything done without Hermione," Ginny huffed, holding her arm out to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, easily going over to the redhead who was not nearly as panicked as her husband.

"Harry, go grab Ginny's bag, and Draco, make sure the Floo is open to St. Mungo's," Hermione delegated immediately.

When the boys scrambled off to do her bidding, Hermione walked Ginny over to the sofa, helping her ease into the seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Ginny's nonchalant facade finally faded into the internal panic she'd been hiding. "Terrified. How the bloody hell am I supposed to push a little person out of there 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny's antics.

"I mean honestly; we've got magic to handle everything _except_ how to get a baby out of a witch."

"You'll do great," Hermione squeezed her hand. "Your mother birthed seven children, you'll be fine."

Ginny smiled at her friend gratefully, squeezing her hand back with a death grip.

**~o~o~o~**

**St. Mungo's Hospital **

"Does it normally take this long?" Draco asked, pacing the empty hall.

They'd been sitting in the waiting room for a few hours while Harry was in the room with Ginny. Hermione had to say, she was endeared by Malfoy pacing in concern. He'd barely been able to sit still since they got there.

"She'll be fine," Hermione assured. "I spoke to the mediwitch checking in on her _and_ I called Katie to come in to assist Gin's Healer."

"Katie Bell?" Draco asked uncertainly. "Does she even know how to birth a baby?"

Hermione nearly laughed out loud at his reaction. "She works in pediatrics, Draco, this is much more her forte than mine. Now for heaven's sake, will you please sit down? You're making the nurses nervous!"

Draco sat down next to Hermione with a huff. He was quite for a moment before he spoke up softly. "Sorry, I'm not used to this really."

"To what?"

"Having friends?" Draco laughed half-heartedly. "To actually caring and being concerned for them."

Hermione placed her hand on top of his, calming the unintentional tapping he'd been doing against his leg. "They're lucky to have you."

"I think you've got that backwards, Granger." Draco laughed pensively. "I don't even know where I'd be today if they hadn't practically taken me under their wing."

"Relax," Hermione insisted. "There's no complications with Ginny's pregnancy, this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

She felt a little guilty that they were the only ones out there, but both Ginny and Harry had insisted it would be safer for Hermione if they held off on calling the entire Weasley clan. She wasn't really supposed to be away from Potter Cottage, but now that she was, they didn't want to draw any more attention to her.

Draco settled a little, interweaving his fingers through hers and pulling her hand onto his lap. He subconsciously began running soothing circles along the top of her hand with his thumb, merely staring at their joined hands.

Hermione's heart clenched at the simple move. In the rush of the day, she'd nearly forgotten the last conversation she had with Draco. He was right, of course. She needed to really think about what she thought of him- of them. She simply wasn't used to the men in her life being right that often. She knew she felt drawn to him. Clearly, he truly was the man her friends claimed him to be if he was pacing in St. Mungo's in the middle of the night over Ginny's unborn baby. But was it enough? He'd all but admitted that he was in it for the long haul, so she needed to be sure before she accidentally started jerking him around on a whim.

Her thoughts were put on pause when she noticed Katie rushing out of the ward towards them.

"Katie, any news?" Hermione stood immediately.

She didn't even notice when Draco stood with her, refusing to relinquish her hand. She was much too preoccupied by Katie.

"It's a boy!" She exclaimed with a wide grin. "They're asking for you two."

Katie led them through the quiet halls into Ginny's room. Hermione paused at the door with Draco coming to a stop at her back. Ginny was sitting up in bed, looking like she'd gotten cleaned up a bit. In her arms was the smallest infant with a full head of Harry's signature black hair. Harry was sitting in the bed with his arms around his wife, gazing down at the bundle in her arms with pure awe. They were an absolute picture of love.

"Congratulations Potter," Draco drawled from behind her. "Your genes actually managed to knock the red hair right out of the baby."

Harry looked up with a grin and Ginny merely rolled her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but look back, holding back a smile. She'd been wondering where the signature Malfoy snark had gone. Clearly even the wolf couldn't take it out of him.

"You never know, Malfoy, maybe the next baby will be a redhead," Harry insisted.

"Next baby?" Ginny scoffed. "I don't know what you're planning, Harry Potter, but you're never getting close enough to get me pregnant ever again. You can carry and birth the next one."

Malfoy broke into a fit of laughs as Harry's face paled.

"You tell him, Red," Draco snickered. "Merlin knows what celibacy will do to the prat. I'm fully prepared to take over the division if it drives him into one of these wards."

Hermione stepped closer to Ginny, peering at the small baby.

"Guys, meet James Sirius Potter."

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered. "You sure you don't want us to call the rest of your family now? I can return to the cottage if it's safer that way."

"We'd actually hoped it would be just us when I gave birth," Ginny began bashfully, glancing at Harry for reassurance. "Because we actually wanted to ask you a very important question."

"Will you be his godparents?" Harry asked bluntly.

Hermione's eyes flew up to them in surprise, her lips pulling up into a huge smile.

"Both of us?" Draco asked hoarsely. His eyes flickered between the Potters and their baby in shock.

"He's already going to have tons of uncles- we don't want anyone else being the Godfather," Ginny smiled at him. "Please say yes?"

Draco cleared his throat suddenly, a smile playing on his lips. "You can't come back to me in eleven years and complain when I get him sorted into Slytherin though."

Hermione started laughing suddenly, Harry quickly joining her.

"I'd like to see you try, Malfoy," Harry said. "He's named after two marauders _and _Ginny and I are his parents. He's born to be a Gryffindor."

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Challenge accepted, Potter."

"Well don't just stand there, come hold your Godson," Ginny ushered them over.

She eased the baby into Hermione's arms, and he remained peacefully asleep. Hermione cradled the baby carefully, turning around to show Draco.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hermione sighed happily.

When she didn't hear a response, she glanced up to see Draco staring at them both wistfully, his eyes gleaming silver. _Oh. _

"Draco," she whispered.

Her voice snapped him out of his trance. He blinked hard, and when his eyes opened again, they were their normal grey. He smiled at her sheepishly, but didn't apologize or bother with words. He merely stepped up to them, loosely embracing them like Harry had done with Ginny and James earlier.

"He really is," he finally answered softly.

Hermione leaned back into the strength of his embrace, feeling more complete and happy in this moment than she could remember for a while. Draco's head hesitantly dropped to her shoulder as they stared at baby James. He knew he didn't have her answer yet, but the moment was too perfect and feeling her lean into him as they celebrated the newest addition to their unconventional family was like a salve to his soul.

Ginny glanced at her husband knowingly. They'd both agreed immediately when discussing who should be James' godparents. Seeing them with their son now only reaffirmed they'd chosen well. They'd always known Draco and Hermione would be brilliant godparents individually. But seeing them with their son, they both knew that in the off chance if something should happen to them, James would find a family in their two most trusted friends.

**~o~o~o~**

**Thank you all for your brilliant feedback on the last chapter :)  
It was really helpful and honestly inspired me to get around to this next chapter sooner than later. **

**~ Mischief Managed **


	15. Her Choice

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN****: HER CHOICE**

**~ St. Mungo's Hospital **

It had taken approximately 2 hours for Ginny to kick Harry out of her room. He'd been paranoid about wanting to call for extra back up, going on and on about how they were probably too vulnerable in the hospital. He'd worried their ears off into the early hours of dawn when Ginny finally broke.

"Draco, please get him out of this room," she begged.

"I'm supposed to stay with Hermione," Draco hesitated.

"Hermione can stay with me," Ginny insisted. "You can even send Katie in if you want." She could see Draco struggling with himself. "Please, just fifteen minutes! We'll send a patronus if we really need to."

"Hey, I'm fine," Harry insisted. "I really should probably get more protection around here though. Would it be too much to put a tracking charm on James?"

Draco sighed. "Come on, Potter. Time to get you a strong cup of coffee and maybe a calming draught."

When Draco dragged Harry out of the room, Ginny collapsed back on her bed in a huff. "Thank Merlin, I swear someone needs to slip him a sleeping draught so I can finally get some rest!"

The door opened and Katie poked her head in questioningly. "I was told I was being summoned?"

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Welcome to the woe is the female species club," Ginny said tiredly.

Katie made her way over to them with a mischievous smile. "Oh no, which man did it this time? Malfoy?"

"Harry, actually," Hermione grinned. "The new father is driving himself nutters."

"Ugh, can we not talk about his incessant paranoia right now? We only have so long before Draco comes rushing back to Hermione and brings Harry with him." Ginny groaned.

"Worst case scenario, you silence him so you can get some sleep when I head back to the cottage," Hermione recommended.

"Best believe I will," Ginny grumbled. "Pushing out a baby is hard work."

"What's this about Malfoy following Hermione like a puppy?" Katie asked curiously.

"Well he's technically my guard," Hermione said.

"Oh please," Ginny smirked. "The man is already half in love with you."

"He said as much," Hermione shrugged uncomfortably. "I just don't know what my answer is. He thinks I might be his mate, so I don't want to start something if I realize we're just not going to work out."

Katie's eyebrows shot up as she stared at the girls incredulously. "Wait, when did this all happen? What happened to Cormac?"

Hermione grimaced. "We... actually decided to part ways a few days ago."

"When? _Why?_"

"When we were all here right after Greyback got into our apartment."

"You broke up with him that same day?" Katie paled.

"Yeah, I think we both knew we weren't going anywhere. We were comfortable, but there was no... spark. You know what I mean?"

Katie nodded pensively. "So you and Malfoy do? Have that spark?"

"Well..."

"Oh please," Ginny interjected. "I can feel the sparks coming off the pair of you from across the room."

Hermione blushed, hiding from their gazes.

"Hey," Katie told her comfortingly. "Malfoy's not so bad- if he's what you want, you could certainly do worse. I just thought Cormac was really good for you."

"Cormac's been good to everyone," Hermione argued. "He was so concerned about you that day in the hospital."

This time Katie ducked her head in embarrassment. "We were strangely close during the war," she said elusively. "I suppose seeing each other around violence triggers whatever care we had for each other."

Ginny raised her eyebrow questioningly, glancing at Hermione. Hermione studied her friend with new eyes. _Could it be? _

"Wait, so you and Cormac were what exactly?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Friends I suppose?" Katie sighed. "I feel like confidant would be more accurate. We worked together to smuggle muggleborns and undesirables through St. Mungo's and get them the care they needed during the war. We saw each other though quite a lot."

"Katie, why did you never tell me?" Hermione asked softly.

Katie shrugged. "We lost touch after the war, I didn't even think about it really until he popped up here looking for you."

"Judging by how concerned he was about you, I don't think he forgot you either." Hermione pointed out.

Katie smiled. "It's like you said, Cormac is comfortable. He makes me feel warm and safe. Like your favorite childhood blanket."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. _How could she not have noticed this earlier? Was she so self-absorbed? _

Ginny interrupted teasingly. "If he's so safe, who's the spark?"

Katie groaned. "I wouldn't call him a spark exactly."

"Wait, there really is someone else? Who's not Cormac?" Hermione cried. "Who?" In all the time she'd known Katie to date around, she'd never been particularly serious about any of her partners. She liked playing the field and remaining unattached.

"Who do you think? Who else was there when the shit show happened after Greyback?"

Hermione's jaw dropped as the realization sunk in. "Noo! Really?"

Ginny glanced back between them in confusion. "What am I missing?"

"Nott? Theodore Nott? I thought you didn't like him, you seem so uncomfortable whenever he's around you." Hermione couldn't seem to connect the dots.

"It's complicated," Katie sighed. "For the longest time, I just felt guilty and wrong for feeling anything for him, but we talked after you all left that day, and let's just say there was more to him than I expected."

"Why would you feel guilty for being drawn to him?" Ginny asked curiously. "He was exonerated after the trials."

Katie bit her lip nervously. She supposed it was a good a time as any to finally tell someone about that day. For some reason it didn't seem quite as dark now knowing what she knew about Theo. She recounted that horrid day all while staring at her hands. Hermione and Ginny listened intently, tears pooling in their eyes the entire time.

"So he'd been watching over you the entire time?" Ginny whispered.

"In his own way, I suppose," Katie shrugged. "But I have no idea where that leaves us."

"Where do you want it to leave you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Nott makes me feel..." she struggled to find the right word. "Unsettled."

"But Cormac makes you feel safe," Hermione smiled lightly.

"I have no idea what to do," Katie admitted hopelessly.

"Give yourself time," Ginny told her. "Sometimes what you think you want isn't always what you need. Maybe you need someone to keep you on your toes, maybe not. I think after everything you've been through, having someone who makes you feel safe isn't the worst thing."

"When will I know?" She asked helplessly.

Before Ginny could respond, Hermione broke in thoughtfully. "You just... know. When you spend enough time with them, at some point you can just tell when you're inexplicably drawn to that person."

Ginny grinned. "Sounds like _you _certainly know. Why won't you put Draco out of his misery?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "How can I be sure?" She argued weakly. "What if it's just some feeling? How am I supposed to trust it?"

Before Ginny could talk sense into her friend, Katie scoffed right in her face. "Come on, Hermione. When have your instincts ever been wrong?"

Ginny grinned at Katie. "What she said."

"If they were, Harry, Ron, and I would probably be dead by now," Hermione laughed, acknowledging their point.

"What are you so afraid of Hermione?" Ginny asked gently.

"I don't even know, I just feel like this is all happening so fast... I mean Malfoy would barely talk to me before he became a werewolf, and even after that he managed to ignore me for 5 months. It's only really been a few weeks, that's not enough time to know someone."

"You're right," Ginny agreed. "But Hermione, you've known him since you were 11. You two may not have been close this entire time, but don't pretend like he's a stranger who dropped into your life."

"You're right," she admitted. "It just feels so final you know? I know if I say I'm in, that'll be it. Especially if I'm his mate."

"Since when have you been afraid of commitment?" Katie pointed out. "Besides, if you're really his mate, at least you'll know you were meant to be together."

"Or that just means that's what's finally making him come around to expressing his interest instead of letting it pass by." Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione," Ginny chided. "Magic doesn't quite work like that. You would've been his soulmate whether or not he ever got bitten, he just never would've known. Besides, even if it did finally push him into acting on his feelings, is that the worst thing?"

"I suppose not," Hermione sighed. "Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

"Not at all," Ginny exclaimed. "I mean the way he was looking at you when you held James made it seem like he was ready to put a little Malfoy in you."

"Merlin, Ginny, too soon," Hermione laughed.

"Don't scare her off before Malfoy even gets his chance," Katie laughed at Ginny.

That was how Draco and Harry found them, laughing their arses off at seemingly nothing. They'd only been gone for half an hour, but it seemed to have done Ginny a world of good. As much as Draco wanted to stay for the Potters, he was starting to get paranoid himself, and wanted Hermione safely back at the cottage before they tested their luck any further.

"I finally got him to take a calming draught," Draco pushed Harry forward to walk over to his wife's side sheepishly.

"Sorry Gin," Harry mussed his hair nervously. "I suppose I was a bit overwhelmed."

Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately, pulling him down to sit on the bed.

"I should return to my rounds," Katie excused herself. "I'll be around if you guys need anything though, so feel free to call for me."

"I should take Hermione home," Draco spoke up.

Katie and Ginny both immediately looked to Hermione, smiling mischievously.

"Right," Hermione squeaked before clearing her throat. "Sounds good, Gin needs to sleep anyway and the Weasleys will want to visit later in the day."

"Keep her safe," Ginny called out, grinning madly.

Draco glanced at her questioningly but proceeded to follow Hermione out of the hospital room without lingering. _Why was Hermione blushing? _

When the door shut behind them, Harry looked at his wife in confusion.

"Why do you look so pleased?"

"Because my dear husband, I think Hermione's finally going to give in to Malfoy."

"Blimey Gin, we were only gone half an hour, you already managed to convince her to take a chance on him?"

"She was already half way there," Ginny shrugged. "I think she just needed someone to reassure her."

**~o~o~o~ **

**~ Potter Cottage**

"You alright?" Draco asked, studying Hermione closely. Her face still had a lingering flush.

"I'm fine, Draco," she smiled softly.

For a second he was caught in her gaze, entranced by the soft accepting nature of those cinnamon brown eyes. He forced himself to look away, trying to bring the casualness back into his voice. While Draco's mind was cluttered with thoughts of what she could possibly be thinking about them, Hermione was finally calm. Now that she knew what her choice would be, she didn't feel nearly as nervous.

"I know the sun is rising, but I'm sure you want to get some more rest."

"I'm not at all tired, surprisingly," Hermione realized suddenly.

"Well I'm going to go check the property and make sure it's secure, I'll come find you after."

Hermione found herself wandering into the tea room while Draco went off to do his check. The sunrise was always the most beautiful there with the floor length glass paned windows. She'd barely stepped into the room when she was bombarded with eager Marauders.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"Is the baby here?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Yeah, baby boy." Hermione smiled. "James Sirius Potter."

James and Sirius both fell oddly silent, overcome with emotion. Lily was equally as emotional, smiling through happy tears.

"I can hardly believe it, my baby's had a baby already!"

"He'll be a great father," Hermione told her.

"Who are the godparents?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"Me and Draco."

"Congratulations," Tonks exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Have you two finally worked things out?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Please tell me you put that poor child bloke out of his misery," Sirius added vehemently.

"Not yet," Hermione said, guilt edging into her voice. "Has it been _that_ bad for him? That even you lot know?"

"He's been... very conflicted by it," Remus allowed, choosing his words carefully.

"Conflicted how?" _She thought he really did want her._

"Oh you know," Tonks rolled her eyes. "The usual 'she deserves better than such a tainted being like me.' He was scared you might just agree to be with him simply out of the goodness of your heart, poor lad."

Hermione's heart clenched. He'd been so concerned about her choice this whole time that he'd been drilling himself into an inconsequential blip in her life. If only he'd known how much she already cared for him.

"I wish he'd been honest with me sooner," she admitted. "I hate that he went so long thinking I don't care enough about him to choose to be with him happily."

The Marauders all exchanged a sly glance. "So you're planning on accepting him?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I think I will," she smiled to herself. "I was just afraid this potential mate thing was pushing him towards me in a way Draco Malfoy wouldn't normally be open to. Besides, we don't even know if I'm really his mate."

"That's not how magical mates work, Hermione," Remus told her patiently. "They don't force a connection, they reveal the ones that already exist or would exist under ideal circumstances."

"I know that _now,_" she laughed. "Ginny had to knock some sense into me."

"So just to clarify," James asked with a small grin. "You're fully prepared to accept him? Wolf and all? Knowing you might be his mate, and if that's the case, he'll likely never let you go?"

"Well as I've come to understand it, if I really am his mate, I doubt I'd want him to let me go." Hermione wondered aloud.

"That doesn't answer the question, kitten," Sirius prompted her.

The five portraits stared down at her expectantly.

"Yes, I would!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm already mad that he spent so many years ignoring me because if he hadn't, we'd likely already be rather close if it's any indication how much I've grown to care for him in such little time."

Hermione was slightly thrown off by the way they were all smiling at her in blatant amusement they didn't even bother hiding. She shuffled back a few steps unconsciously.

"I know you're all hung up on my answer, but honestly, I've known about this for such a short time. He's had _years _to make a move yet- why the bloody hell are you all smiling at me like that?"

She stopped, standing with her hands on her hips. _What could they possibly find this amusing?_

Hermione felt a soft huff of breath travel down the back of her bare neck, making the baby hairs at the nape shift slightly. Her eyes widened in horror as she whirled around and jumped back.

"D-Draco..."

There was no trace of any smile on his sharp, aristocratic features. He merely watched her with hawk-like eyes, studying every minuscule movement from the way she swallowed nervously to the pulse hammering at her neck.

"Hermione."


	16. To Mate, or Not to Mate

**~ Shout out to anyone that gets the Hamlet reference ;)  
also I know ^_^ this is the chapter we've all been waiting for *squeals*  
*** Rated M for extremely sexually explicit content!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TO MATE, OR NOT TO MATE, THAT IS THE QUESTION **

Hermione couldn't believe it. Those pesky Marauders had set her up! She trusted them! Okay maybe not Sirius or Tonks; she wouldn't put it past them to pull something like this. But she trusted Remus not to betray her like this. She'd hoped Lily Potter would be a bit more mature.

But the portraits watched on gleefully. It wasn't often they got front row seats to such entertainment. The last time something like this happened was when Ginny told Harry she was pregnant and he'd promptly come into the tea room and fainted.

"How much of that did you hear?" Hermione cringed.

"Enough."

"So..." she said awkwardly, shuffling back hesitantly.

"So I have your answer?" Draco asked, his body taught like a bow string.

"I suppose," Hermione admitted. "But-"

That was all the confirmation he seemed to need because Draco's eyes darkened a second before he started towards her purposefully.

"Wait, wait, wait," she cried, moving quickly to put a coffee table between them. "What do you think you're doing, we still need to talk!"

"You gave me your answer," he said frankly. "I certainly have nothing else to say."

The raw hunger in his eyes made Hermione uneasy. He'd been so accommodating and slow up until this point, she wasn't sure if she could actually handle him like this.

"But that wasn't meant for you to hear!"

He froze, looking at her in terrified uncertainty for a second. "Did you mean it, though?"

"Well... yes, but-"

"Do you want me?" He continued more confidently now, edging around the table slowly as if not to scare her.

Hermione moved in tandem with him, maintaining the distance and table between them.

"Of course I want you, Draco," Hermione said softly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I- I don't know... I suppose I'm just scared..."

"Of me?" His eyes widened.

"No, of course not," Hermione denied vehemently. "I suppose I'm just scared of the uncharted territory. This _is_ completely new for us. I never expected to find myself in such a situation with you."

"You know I'd _never _hurt you, right Granger?" His eyes held hers meaningfully, imploring her to believe him. She nodded slightly in response.

"You know I'd never make you do anything you didn't feel certain you wanted?" She nodded again.

Before she could even blink, his inhumanly quick strides ate up the space between them and he was right in front of her, pulling her to him with an arm that snaked around her waist and the other hand that coiled into her hair. She'd expected him to sweep her into a tempest of passion, but he surprised her yet again. He merely held her, every inch of his body molded to hers, his forehead resting against hers, and his eyes closed as he just inhaled her scent.

"You're certain?" He asked again, almost wistfully this time, as if he could hardly believe it.

Hermione's heart melted a little. If she had any hesitations about her choice, he'd just obliterated them. In response to his question, she rose up on her toes, pressing her lips to his sweetly. He sunk into her embrace and let out a deep groan. To him, she felt like coming home after a night out in the cold. Instead of moving away when she finally broke the kiss, he continued to pepper her face with soft pecks starting with her eyelids, then making his way through her cheeks, her forehead, and then her jaw until he had her giggling in amusement and joy.

"I think that's the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed," Sirius said tearfully, jerking their attention back to the portraits.

"Hey! What about my proposal to Lily?" James said petulantly.

Lily snorted. "What proposal? You dragged me out of the library and demanded I spend the rest of my life with you because you were positively overcome with anxiety about being separated after graduation."

"That's James' language for romantic," Remus told them all diplomatically.

"Okay kids, now you can take it out of here," Tonks told them with twinkling eyes. "We get bored for some juicy material, but we're not _that _desperate."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Hermione said with a deep blush.

"Speak for yourself, Granger," Draco mumbled, crouching down and promptly throwing her over his shoulder.

Hermione squealed when she felt herself be flipped over his shoulder, his hand securing her with a hold dangerously close to the curve of her arse.

"Malfoy, put me down!"

"You know, I think I prefer Draco," he gave her thigh a firm squeeze in retaliation to which she just crossed her arms with a huff.

"Thank you all for making her come to her senses," he bowed dramatically to the Marauders. "No doubt she'd have taken at least another week otherwise."

The Marauders couldn't help but snicker affectionately at the sight of the couple. Draco holding Hermione over his shoulder like some prize, while Hermione merely glared with her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. They were strangely reminiscent of James and Lily, but only if James had been a bit more ballsy like Sirius.

Draco marched them out of the room, grinning as he ignored Hermione's spew of muttered arguments.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages," James grinned goofily.

"Think we'll get news of their children anytime soon?" Tonks asked wistfully.

"Children?" Remus choked. "Merlin, witch, let them get married first."

"My bet's by the end of the year," Sirius said confidently.

"For the marriage or the baby?" Lily laughed.

"Both." He said confidently.

"Care to put your money where that mouth is, Pads?" James challenged.

"Try me," Sirius smirked.

**~o~o~o~ **

Draco walked straight to Hermione's bedroom purposefully. He didn't care if she was too anxious to actually continue with anything today. It _had_ been quite a trying night, after all. He just wanted to hold her, to reaffirm that she'd actually accepted him- wolf and all. He kicked open her door, walking over to her vanity and setting her down on the hard marble surface. Her arms slipped around his neck to steady herself as he set her down, and to his pleasure, it only brought him closer to her. He leaned on his palms on the table-top on either side of her hips, smirking down at her.

"So..." she muttered hesitantly, smiling up at sheepishly.

"Hermione," he exhaled with affection, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. "We don't actually have to _do _anything, I'm alright with just holding you."

His breath softly blew across her face, and she was surprised by the minty freshness of it. Hand it to Malfoy to be put together after a whole night at the hospital. Her nerves had initially been all over the place, and while she was still nervous, she also felt a growing sense of anticipation. She could deny it out loud, but the feel of his warm body against hers felt all too good.

"You're sure?" She asked with a playful smile, her hands playing with the locks of hair at the nape of his neck.

"I told you I wouldn't push you into anything, and I meant it."

Hermione dragged her hands down the front of his torso feeling all of his muscles flex instinctively under her touch. His eyes shuttered closed at the temptation, and Hermione bit her lip to hold back a laugh. She really shouldn't be testing him like this.

"You know, I like you all the more for that," she told him with a smile, playing along.

Draco sighed, forcing his eyes open. "Whatever you need," he confirmed.

Hermione shifted to the edge of the desk until Draco was practically cradled within the shell of her legs, her hands still on his lower abdomen.

"We probably both need rest, after being up all night and everything..." Hermione mentioned as her fingertips edged under the hem of his shirt, brushing against his bare skin. The muscles in his abs clenched tightly at her touch.

Hermione saw a muscle tick in Draco's jaw, and that was her only warning before he brought his hands to her hips and dragged her against him until her hands were trapped between them.

"Don't. You're playing with fire," he warned in a gravelly voice.

She looked up to check his eyes, but they were even darker than his normal grey as they watched her with a healthy dose of warning.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said innocently, trailing her nails along the waistband of his trousers.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath, his hands tightening on her hips until his fingers were digging into her curves.

"The full moon is later this week," he warned her.

"The wolf isn't in control right now," she pointed out, teasing him by holding herself but a hair width away from him.

"The wolf isn't the only one who wants you," he growled, grinding his hips into her. Hermione gasped at the evidence of his hardness pressing into her core. She was no virgin, and the heat of the moment was steadily melting away her inhibitions as her instincts took over.

She lifted her hips against him, her legs hiking up the side of his hips. "Good to know," she whispered.

"Hermione," he warned. "Don't start something, you're not prepared to finish."

She smiled coyly, brushing her lips against his for a second before pulling away slightly. "Who says I'm not prepared to finish it," she whispered against his lips.

She felt more than heard a deep rumble emanate from his chest before his hand shot into her hair, holding her steady as he slammed his lips down on hers. His earlier gentleness was lost, much like his long held patience. His lips were rough and biting, demanding everything she was willing to give and more. Hermione responded fervently, giving as good as she got. Part of her knew to expect some sort of explosion with the way she'd been mercilessly teasing him. Part of her, a bigger part than she was willing to admit, was craving that explosion.

Her hands slid up to his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his impossibly soft locks as she opened her mouth to him. His tongue swept along hers hungrily, drawing long, drugging kisses from her. His hands skimmed up the sides of her waist, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast teasingly. When Hermione tried to pull him closer with her legs, seeking out his warmth against her core, he held himself away, giving her lips a warning bite.

Hermione groaned, tearing away. "Draco," she whimpered frustratedly.

He took the opportunity to travel down her neck, stopping to suck at the pulse point on her neck. He found he quite favored that spot, he thought with an affectionate nip. "Not so fast," he breathed huskily with amusement. "You had your fun, now I get to have mine."

"That's all fine, just move!" She commanded impatiently.

She felt his smirk against her clavicle before his hands flew to her arse, hiking her up against him. She immediately took his cue and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding on as he lifted her off the vanity and walked over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed, shifting off her to admire the view. She was flushed with anticipation, her hair a tousled mess splayed out on the sheets, her rosy, swollen lips slightly parted as she took in small panting breaths. If he had his way, he'd always keep her in such a state.

She lifted up, catching a hold of his shirt and dragging him down on top of her.

"Impatient, are we, Granger?" He teased as he nestled himself between her welcoming legs.

"No more than you," she pointed out, lifting herself against his hard length.

With a sly smile, he wandlessly vanished her blouse, beyond satisfied when her skin broke out in gooseflesh at the cool air of the room. His lips trailed down her torso, taking his time to explore every freckle he'd imagined trailing down her chest. Hermione helplessly arched up against his lips, her breath hitching at the fluttering contact. When he got to the soft flesh of her abdomen, his wolf pointed out in a disappointed tone that he could smell it wasn't her most fertile time of the month. The man shoved the thought to the back of his head, slightly disturbed. Tonight certainly wasn't about trying to make babies. It was simply about exploring this delightful witch in their bed. He took the time to quickly shuck her out of her pants before laying over her once more.

This time she pulled him down to meet her lips, seeking him out as hungrily as he had her. Her fingers made nimble work of the buttons on his shirt, pushing the fabric off his shoulders before he'd even processed she'd taken it off. His hand crept down her torso, her abdomen quivering at his touch, until he reached the edge of her knickers. His fingers flirted under the waistband until her hips rose in invitation. His hand slipped under the already damp fabric and he groaned when his hand came to rest over her pulsing warmth.

Hermione stopped breathing, waiting with a baited breath for him to move his hand, craving some sort of friction.

"Draco," she whined in a low voice.

He gave in a little as he ground the heel of his palm against her, causing her hips to lift instinctively against his movements. He dipped one finger into her, groaning when he realized just how wet she was. He slipped in a second finger, hardening when she just sucked it in greedily.

"Granger, Granger, you naughty little witch," Draco murmured with a pleased smile.

She could only whimper as his thumb found her clit, ghosting over it teasingly. It was when she felt him work in a third finger that she felt herself being stretched taught. It had been a while since her last time.

"Fuck, Granger, how are you this tight?" He voiced her thoughts.

She laughed at his reaction, breaking into a moan when he began to move within her, steadily circling her clit until she was worked into a frenzy. It only took a few minutes before her legs began quivering from tension of the peak he had her hurtling towards. Right before she could reach her pinnacle, detecting the precipice approaching rapidly, he pulled his hand away from her clenching core.

"Draco-" she gasped in disappointment. But before she could finish her thought, he'd vanished her knickers, pushing her legs apart and brining his mouth down on her clit. The warmth of his tongue hit her first. _So close. _He pushed two fingers into her once again, curling them until she whimpered at the sensation, and she could feel herself climbing the peak again dangerously quickly. It was when he began sucking as if he were drinking from her, that she screamed. The feeling of weightlessness overcame her, her hands flying to his head as her back arched off the bed. Draco stroked her relentlessly, coaxing her through her orgasm and back down to him. When the small shivers running through her body finally calmed, he kissed his way back up her torso ending with a small peck on her lips.

"Always wanted to do that," he grinned.

"Happy to oblige," Hermione laughed weakly, staring at the ceiling. "Anytime, really."

"Sassy wench," he teased, squeezing her hip affectionately.

Once she had a second to recover from her high, she pulled him down to into a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips. Her hand inched down to the buttons of his trousers, working them free with ease. Her hand ghosted over his hard length, and he pressed herself into her palm instinctively. Hermione tore her lips away at the feel of him, finally taking the chance to look at him. Hard, sinewy muscles defined his entire body. He was bigger than he'd been when they were children, filling in with hard muscle since his days as a seeker, which had cultivated a leaner build. The v-shaped lines leading down towards his unbuttoned trousers made her breath hitch with anticipation. Using her toes, she nudged the trousers off his hips, to which he laughed in amusement.

Ever skilled, Granger was. Always full of surprises.

Hermione's eyes widened when his member finally slipped free. He was bigger than she'd expected, and already standing at full attention.

"Shit," she whispered as she wrapped her hand around him, surprised when the tips of her fingers didn't meet.

"You can take it," he groaned against the shell of her ear, involuntarily thrusting into the warmth of her hand.

"I know I can," she murmured, stroking him, marveling at the velvety smoothness contrasting the hard heat of his length. She brushed her thumb over his tip, spreading the few escaping drops of cum. Before she could continue her casual exploration, he snatched her wrist, pressing it into the bed over her head.

"This is going to be over a lot sooner than we plan if you keep doing that," he nipped her ear in reprimand.

"I don't care," she breathed. "I want to make you come."

"I want to come inside you the first time," he told her with darkening eyes, sliding his length along the wetness of her entrance.

"Then come inside me," she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to be the death of me, witch," he groaned, teasing the tip of his length into her experimentally.

"I should hope so," she retorted smartly. "It's not called la petite mort for nothing-"

Her voice stuttered breathily when he thrust up into her in one relentless smooth stroke.

"Smart arse," he smirked, emphasizing his point with another small thrust, fully burying his whole length in her.

Hermione wished she had another retort at the tip of her tongue, but her mind had gone blissfully blank at the feel of Draco inside her. She felt as if she were about to be split in half, but in the best way possible. She was impossibly full, but the tightness was only pushing her up that familiar peak once more. When he pulled back, Hermione hissed through her teeth, feeling the minute tugging sensations against her already stretched muscles.

"Okay?" He murmured.

Hermione could only nod, her eyes shuttering as she tried to focus on the feel of him.

"Eyes on me, Granger," Draco commanded, thrusting back into her deeply.

Her eyes flew open on a gasp, feeling the familiar heat kindling into a blaze. His piercing grey eyes watched her, demanding her attention, and she couldn't help but be ensnared by his gaze. He picked up his pace, finding a steady rhythm. His breath fell in short pants against her face, his forehead resting against hers. Her hips rose to meet his, her nails digging into his lower back as she tried to pull him closer, even deeper.

His hand snaked between their bodies as his fingers found her clit once more, working it expertly. Her peak snuck up on her, pulling her down under drowning waves that didn't seem to stop. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth parted on a soundless moan.

"Open your eyes, Hermione," Draco told her as he pounded through her orgasm, prolonging it even more. "I want to see you when you're coming around me."

She forced her eyes open to meet his determined ones, a soft whimper escaping her when instead of coming down from her high, he worked her steadily towards an even higher peak.

"Draco," she pleaded, feeling her eyes tear up from the overwhelming sensations he built up in her.

"It's okay, Hermione, let go."

He slid a hand down one of her thighs, hiking it up over his arm so his thrusts ground against her clit every time. The shift in angle made the head of his cock hit Hermione's back wall in a way that had her breath stuttering. She clenched around him so tightly to the point where pulling out every thrust was getting harder. A few tears escaped her eyes, sliding into the sheets beneath her. She was already deliciously raw, and her previous orgasms had caused her to tighten around him until it was bordering painful.

Draco's earlier finesse had disappeared into a more frantic pace as he began to seek his own release. He was so close, but he'd be dammed if he came alone. His finger reached between them once more.

"Come with me, love," he coaxed. "I want to feel you come all over me." When his thumb pressed down on her clit, Hermione shattered into a thousand pieces, her voice breaking into a high pitched whimper as her eyes locked with his. Her darkening eyes only brought out the flecks of gold in them.

"Fuck," he whispered, thrusting deep one last time, holding himself within her as she spasmed tightly around him.

His arms gave out as he put his weight on her, both of them sinking into the bed in blissful contentment. When he tried to pull himself off and away from her, afraid he would crush her, Hermione held on.

"Stay," she whispered. "Just for a little bit."

He worked an arm under her, rolling until she was nestled against him instead of buried under him. "I'll be here as long as you want me," he whispered in her ear soothingly as her eyes drifted closed contentedly.

**~o~o~o~**

**So that wasn't nearly as hard to write as I thought it would be. Which is partially why I'd been putting off this chapter for so long. It was definitely better than my first attempt to write a scene like this, and I'm sure it'll continue to improve with more practice. **

**As long a wait as this was, I think the build-up was ultimately quite natural. I think it's always harder to write for scenes that feel rushed or forced, which this didn't. I also personally loved how I was able to work in their playful/competitive banter into the bedroom scenes. I think that was a nice, realistic touch. **

**Who else thinks Draco Malfoy would totally be one for dirty talk? **

**~ Mischief Managed **


	17. Hatching a Plan

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: HATCHING A PLAN **

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at peace. He'd guess before the werewolf attack, but even then he couldn't pin point one exact moment. Hermione stirred in his arms, unintentionally snuggling deeper into his embrace in her sleep. Her wild array of hair was surprisingly soft and he couldn't help but feel protective as he tucked her head under his chin.

Relaxed as he was, he couldn't still his thoughts. He knew for sure Hermione wanted to be with him; he'd made sure of it before he'd started this. He thought his being a partial werewolf would be more of an issue, but so far it didn't seem like it. He knew without a doubt Hermione had to be his mate, but he felt no urge to do anything about the matter other than be with her and protect her. He couldn't tell if that was a werewolf trait or a Malfoy trait. While he'd never been particularly attached to any of his girlfriends in the past, Malfoys were also notoriously possessive. Granted the wolf did seem to have that slightly concerning desire to see her with child- _his_ child. But Draco was relieved he seemed to have enough control to keep that on the back burner. He didn't suspect he'd have to bite Hermione or anything; he didn't even grow canines. He smirked to himself. He was basically a neutered werewolf since he literally could not bite anyone.

When he finally drifted to sleep, he was hopeful in the light of their self-imposed hiding. They might still have to face Greyback, but they were together, and that gave him even more. His family was growing. He had a godson. Hermione Granger was willingly and trustingly sleeping in his arms. Things he could've never even foreseen in his wildest dreams five years ago. It was almost too good to be true.

**~o~o~o~**

"Draco," a concerned voice called distantly. "Draco, _wake up._"

The wizard jerked awake from the prompting of the borderline panicked voice. He looked to Hermione whose face looked ashen. His heart dropped. But before his mind could race into a slew of fears about Hermione having second thoughts, his eye caught sight of the large misty stag at the foot of their bed.

"Bloody hell-" he murmured, flinching back.

"Greyback was here, come to the hospital immediately. Bring Hermione."

Harry's message was brief and to the point, but it had both of faltering in terror. _Ginny. Their godson. What happened? T_hey were both scrambling out of bed without a word, hastily dressing. When Draco extended his arm to her to apparate them, Hermione's nails dug into his arm.

They found Harry near the entrance of the ward.

"Harry," Draco called out.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked immediately, breathless from their rush over.

"Fine, she's in her room with James," Harry waved off.

"You left her alone?" Draco demanded.

"Of course not, her family's with her," Harry snapped.

"Then Greyback-" Hermione began in confusion.

"Ginny wasn't the target," Harry said regretfully. "Katie was sticking around to keep checking in on Ginny up until she could be discharged home. He caught her by surprise."

Hermione paled, feeling the air leave her all at once. "Is she alive?"

"Yea," Harry quickly assured. "She was supposed to meet Cormac for lunch, so when she didn't show, he went looking for her. He got there right in time..."

"Where is she?"

"Trauma ward," Harry said softly.

Hermione turned on her heel, heading down the familiar halls until she reached her ward. Draco was right on her heels, paranoid enough now to not want to leave her alone even for a second. Snatching up the nurses' chart on their patients, she quickly identified Katie's room.

Walking in, she was met with a sadly familiar scene of Katie curled in the bed. Cormac sat in the chair beside her bed, speaking with her in hushed tones. Katie's arms were heavily bandaged. Her movements were stiff and hesitant, as if she didn't want to move too quickly and hurt herself. She took shallow breaths because it still hurt to breathe too deeply with her freshly healing ribs.

"Katie," Hermione whispered guiltily.

"Hermione," Katie tried to smile weakly.

"Thank Merlin you're alright," Hermione mumbled, walking closer. She reached out and hugged Cormac both in greeting and gratitude. "Thank you for saving her."

Draco clenched his fists by his side. He despised seeing her arms around McLaggen, but he also knew it was not the time nor the place for it.

"I should've gotten there sooner," McLaggen muttered darkly.

"You couldn't have known," Katie reassured him.

"Greyback?" Hermione asked them.

"Escaped," McLaggen bit out. "I could've gone after him but Katie needed help immediately."

"How bad was it?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Katie said softly.

"Katie, your lungs nearly drowned in your own blood," Cormac broke in.

Hermione blanched. This was worse than she expected.

"But I'm fine now." Katie seemed to have a heartbreakingly accepting air to her, and Hermione knew then that this was probably nothing compared to what she went through during the war. Did Cormac not know about that night?

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry walked in with Theo on his heels. The scene was eerily similar to the one just a week ago.

"Katie, you're up," Harry sighed in relief.

"Theo, why are you here?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Potter summoned me." His words were brief and light, but he watched Katie carefully.

"Yes, we need to move Katie somewhere safe as soon as we can." Harry spoke up. "I'm taking Ginny back home right after this too. I don't think it's safe for any of us to just be out and about for the time being."

"You need Theo for that why...?" Hermione wondered.

"We don't have any more safe-houses right now, and I need Nott to place wards on whatever location we pick for Katie.

"Why can't I go home?" Katie broke in hoarsely.

"Greyback knows where your house is; since you've clearly become an easily accessible target for him, we need to move you somewhere he wouldn't expect." Harry told her regretfully.

"But where?" Katie asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out," Harry reassured.

"You know you're welcome at my place, Katie-bell," Cormac said affectionately. "But my private life doesn't really stay private for long with reporters always looking for a new headline."

"Right, famous Quidditch player and all that," Katie murmured.

"You can always stay at Malfoy Manor," Draco offered. "It's empty anyway, and it already has stronger wards than anything we could manage to scourge up now."

"I don't know..."

"That's an awfully big place for her to stay alone," Hermione defended her friend, picking up on her discomfort.

"We can assign you an Auror." Harry proposed.

"I can do it," Theo spoke up.

Everyone's heads turned to the dark haired wizard in dumb silence. Theo had always been relatively neutral in whatever he did. While no one could deny his brilliance with curse breaking and wards, but he'd never been particularly invested in anything. He always showed up whenever he was needed, yet never volunteered for anything out of turn.

"What? I'm already familiar with the manor, and I'm one of the few people in loop with the girls' new security details."

Draco grinned. "He's right, he's been going to the manor since we were kids, he knows it just as well as I do."

"But you're not a trained Auror," Hermione pointed out.

"I can promise you Granger, I'm perfectly capable of holding down a duel," he drawled.

"Would that be okay with you, Katie?" Harry inquired, already feeling more relieved at the easy solution. Given the circumstances, Harry clearly was not concerned with Theo's technical credentials- or lack thereof.

Katie studied Nott for a loaded moment. He met her gaze unflinchingly. Something important seemed to pass between them- an understanding of sorts.

"Yes," she finally said. "That works for me."

"Okay, we'll need to move soon then," Harry clapped his hands.

Cormac stood at that. "I suppose this is my cue to leave."

"Thanks for coming," Katie said, reaching for his hand.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he squeezed her hand. "Why did you want to meet for lunch anyway?"

"Is it so bad I want to keep in touch with an old friend?"

"Of course not," he leaned over her, pressing a soft, affectionate kiss to her hairline. "Floo check on the lunch, we'll have to make it a regular thing."

"I'll hold you to that," Katie warned with a weak smile as Cormac pulled away, heading for the exit.

"How long will I have to stay at Malfoy manor?" Katie asked tiredly after a brief pause.

"Until we catch Greyback," Harry said apologetically.

"Have you made any progress?"

"No," Harry bit out. "The bastard is good at hiding away until he wants to be seen."

"How long are we just going to keep doing this? I appreciate the protection, Harry, I do. But I have a career, I can't just stay in hiding."

"Focus on healing first," Theo spoke up. "Hopefully they'll get Greyback by then."

"No she's right," Hermione spoke up. "How long will we keep doing this? We all have lives to get back to, we can't be scared of whether Greyback will come after us indefinitely."

"There's no question of whether he would," Draco said in a hard voice. "He's made it clear he's after _you_. Katie was just a warning because he could no longer get to you."

"So let's use that!" Hermione said eagerly. "We know he'll come after me, so create a controlled setting to trap him."

"You mean use you as bait?" Harry frowned.

"No." Draco bit out.

"It wouldn't be the most dangerous thing I've done, Harry, you know that."

Harry studied Hermione closely, while Draco merely watched them incredulously.

"No," he insisted. "Absolutely not!"

It was like he hadn't even spoken.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her again.

"Hermione..." Katie called out concernedly. "You don't have to do this, I'm sure they'll catch him either way."

"It's not _just_ for you, Katie. I'm tired of waiting for him to pop out of the shadows, I can't keep living like this. And yes, Harry, I'm sure."

Hermione felt Draco stiffen beside her but kept her eyes on her best friend.

"I won't allow this," he said again, his voice deadly calm.

"It's not up to you," Hermione told him softly, almost apologetically.

"I'm still an Auror. I don't think this is a smart move for our department or you."

"Actually Malfoy, you're not technically allowed to participate in this case so..." Harry grimaced as his partner turned a cold glare on him- he hadn't seen that since their Hogwarts days.

Draco let out a sharp exhale as he turned away from the group abruptly. Hermione almost thought he was about to punch the wall but he merely paced away, tugging his hair in frustration before forcing himself back.

"I'll work on crafting a plan with our strategists," Harry told Hermione. "We'll make sure everything is planned for."

"Only the best strategists, Potter." Draco told him meaningfully.

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "We need to get Katie to the manor-"

"Nott can escort her." Draco said curtly. "I'll be taking Hermione to the cottage, go check on your wife and get her home."

Before the others could respond, Draco had his hand around Hermione's, pulling her out of the room and towards the main lobby, the only place in the hospital you could apparate.

"Draco-" Hermione tried placating him.

"Not here, Granger."

He didn't even look at her or touch her beyond his grip on her hand. Even then, as soon as they apparated back to the cottage, he dropped her hand like it was hot metal.

"Draco," Hermione whispered to his back. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He didn't respond.

Hermione stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around him and hesitantly resting her head on his back. He immediately stiffened, his hands coming up to unclench hers and remove them from his body.

"Draco-"

"No." He bit out, as he spun around. Hermione gasped, taking a sudden step back. His eyes were as silver as they were on the night of his first full moon. "No, you don't get to do that."

"What-"

"We just found our way to each other," he huffed in frustration. "Years and years of just watching you from the shadows, and we're finally together. Now you want to offer yourself up to bait that monster?"

He advanced on her steadily as she took measured steps back cautiously.

"I will be fine, you have to believe that," she told him.

He snatched her arm, dragging her to him. "Why would you even risk it?" He pleaded.

"Draco," Hermione cupped his cheek soothingly. "Don't underestimate me. I may be a Healer now, but I've never forgotten how to fight. Besides, with you and Harry in charge of the Aurors I have no doubts I'll be back home safe and sound."

Draco forced himself to take calming breaths, taking solace in Hermione's warmth in his arms. She watched patiently, drawing soft circles near his hair as she watched the silver recede from his eyes.

"There's no talking you out of this is there?" He asked resigned.

"You're learning already," she smiled cheekily.

**~o~o~o~**

"I need to go back to Ginny, will you two be alright?" Harry asked Katie and Theo.

"Don't worry Potter," Theo said. "I've got this."

"Right. Be safe."

The door closed behind him, throwing the room into a baited silence.

"Why are you doing this?" Katie asked him.

He merely looked at her. "Why are _you_?"

"The others trust you," she shrugged. "I see no reason not to."

Theo sighed, straightening his robes absentmindedly. "I didn't do anything last time; I figure this was my chance to finally do something."

Katie sighed, looking away. "You don't have to feel... indebted to me, Theo. I know the truth now, I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I _was_ a coward that night, and even if I eventually did the right thing doesn't mean you should forgive me so easily."

"Theo," Katie studied him curiously. "It was a long time ago. Besides you've clearly grown since then. Not forgiving you would not only be a burden on you but me too."

"So let me do this," he asked. "Let me do something to earn that forgiveness."

"If you insist," Katie shrugged. "But it's Greyback... if he gets to me there might not be much you can do..." She seemed resigned, like she'd already accepted the inevitability.

Theo's eyes hardened.

"He's not getting anywhere near you- not on my watch."


	18. Baiting the Big Bad Wolf

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BAITING THE BIG BAD WOLF**

Later that very week found the lot of them gathered at Malfoy Manor for a meeting over Harry's plan.

"Okay so Hermione you will be placed somewhere public- maybe in Diagon alley, and we'll stick a rookie Auror on you so Greyback doesn't suspect a trap but also isn't so intimidated that he doesn't initiate contact."

"Good call," Hermione nodded. "He wouldn't believe I'd just be out alone after all week in hiding."

"We wait for him to show. I suspect he won't hesitate to take out your Auror guard then and there, but the rest of the team will all be cloaked and hidden nearby."

"I don't like it," Draco muttered. "What if he manages to catch a hold of her and apparates her elsewhere? The situation would no longer be in our control."

"I can put anti-apparation wards in the most immediate vicinity," Theo suggested.

"Wouldn't he sense that?" Katie asked him curiously, leaning towards him from her seat.

Hermione noticed the ease with which Theo and Katie navigated themselves around each other, suspecting their assignment helped them work past their history.

"Not until it was too late," Theo said. "He would likely approach on foot from a safe distance, and walk into the anti-apparation zone. By then, he wouldn't know until he actually tries and fails to apparate out of there."

"He could still drag her out of the wards and then apparate," Draco pointed out.

"Excuse me," Hermione cried semi-indignantly. "I can hold a fight of my own, you know. I can buy myself enough time in the warded zone for you all to get to me."

"We know," Harry placated. "We just need to find the right companion for you to be meeting with."

Draco crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath like a child who didn't get his way. Realizing this himself soon enough, he started pacing, trying to think of how better to help their team along.

"Ginny's clearly out- she just had a baby," Draco pointed out.

"We could try a coworker you trust?" Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head after consideration. "I don't want to pull anyone else into this."

"We can't have you meeting another Auror... that would be too obvious..." Draco mumbled.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Katie interrupted their musings. "It should be me."

Hermione looked to her friend regretfully. "_No, _Katie. I can't keep pulling you into this. You're barely just healed from the last time!"

Theo watched Katie stoically but didn't interrupt, but Draco and Harry were intrigued.

"But I _am _healed now," she insisted. "Besides, I'm already in this. Greyback clearly sees me as a viable target to get to you, regardless of whether I'm near you or not. This is the best way to not get anyone new involved, you _know_ it."

Hermione sighed. "It's just... it's too much."

"It is too much," Katie agreed, trying to catch Hermione's gaze meaningfully. "But it's not your fault- things just turned out that way."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked again.

Katie nodded resolutely. "If this is meant to capture him anyway, then yes. Hopefully this will be the last time either of us have to deal with it."

**~o~o~o~**

The very next day the two girls were seated at an outdoor table at Fortescue's ice cream parlor, trying their hardest to appear casual and at ease. Hermione glanced inside to see their designated Auror standing alertly just inside the windows.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Katie asked lowly.

"Not long," Hermione deduced. "Greyback could probably track us all to the Manor, he just didn't know how to get in. Only a matter of time before he finds us here."

"I'm glad it'll all be over soon."

"I'm sorry you were pulled into all of this," Hermione apologized again.

"No, it's not your fault. Besides, I suppose this brought light to a lot of things that needed sorting out."

"Like you and Theo?" Hermione asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Or you and Draco." Katie threw right back.

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose you're not entirely wrong."

"I'm glad you two were able to figure things out," Katie told her. "If anyone can keep you on your toes it'll be Malfoy."

"What about you and Theo?"

"What about us?"

"You seemed a lot more comfortable around him," Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously.

Katie nodded pensively. "I suppose I'm finally learning to treat him like an acquaintance with mutual friends instead of this big bad death eater from my past."

"Well..." Hermione said with a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't discard the big and bad, but he's definitely no death eater."

Katie broke into surprised laughter after a moment of shock.

"Seriously, is there nothing going on?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No," Katie admitted. "I suspect he's giving me the space to call the shots. It's only been a couple of weeks."

"I mean look at me and Draco. We spent years avoiding each other, and then five more months after he got bitten. In the end it only really took a few weeks for everything to come out."

"I suppose," Katie admitted reluctantly.

As she looked towards Hermione, her gaze found a spot over her shoulder in surprise.

"Cormac," she said in surprise.

"Katie," Cormac sighed, heading over to their table. "Thank goodness I found you."

"Cormac," Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Hermione, good to see you," he greeted distractedly.

"Is everything all right?" Katie asked him tentatively. He seemed a bit frazzled.

"I really need to talk to you Katie," Cormac said urgently, holding his hand out to her.

She stared at his hand, looking to Hermione who watched them in confusion.

"Now is not a great time, Cormac. I thought we were going to meet for lunch or something soon? How about I owl you?"

"It can't-" Cormac exclaimed frustratedly before cutting himself off and running his hand through his hair. "It's important, Katie-bell. Please? Just five minutes?"

"I have to stay nearby though," Katie said cautiously. "Only five minutes."

"Five minutes," he promised.

When she grasped his hand, he gently escorted her out of her seat and towards the edge of the seating area. He spoke to her in hushed tones, his stature appearing nervous and hesitant. Hermione frowned. Cormac was never nervous, not even after his growth into the man he'd become. He was always very confident and steady.

When the two kept walking slowly as they talked, Hermione eyes widened.

_Katie was about to go beyond the anti-apparation wards. _

"Katie," Hermione gasped, rushing after them. Hermione caught them just as they stepped beyond the boundaries, clasping onto Katie's arm.

"Hermione!" Katie turned in concerned surprise.

"How did you say you'd found us?" she asked Cormac, studying him scrutinizingly.

His face twisted in a winced expression. His hand tightened on Katie's wrist before he apparated away, pulling both girls with him.

**~o~o~o~ **

"What the fuck-" Draco yelled just as the three disappeared.

"How did he know exactly where to lead them?" Theo asked in alarm.

"Fucking _bastard_," Draco cursed. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted him."

"Calm down," Harry barked authoritatively. "We need to find them."

"Why did he lead Katie away?" Theo asked lowly. "If Greyback's after Hermione, why lure Katie?"

"Because he knew Hermione would follow Katie," Harry bit out. "It would be a lot more suspicious if he tried to get Hermione to move so he didn't."

"How do we find them?" Theo asked.

"Portkey." Draco carefully unwrapped a folded napkin to reveal a simple pin inside. "It's linked to a necklace Hermione's wearing."

"Does she know it's a tracker?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, Potter. I asked her to wear it for the mission," Draco sneered.

"No need to get snippy," Harry mumbled. Draco only ever got nasty or mean when under extreme pressure. In those times it was hard to tell the difference between him and the spoiled brat from Hogwarts.

"On three." Draco commanded, holding the pin out between the three of them.

"One." Harry breathed.

"Two..." Theo stretched his hand over the pin like the others.

"Three."

**~o~o~o~ **

Hermione and Katie landed roughly on a cold stone floor, the wind knocked out of them. Hermione looked for Cormac indignantly. He too was sitting on the floor, not far from them, staring at the two in horrified shock.

"Cormac," Hermione said cautiously.

"I- I'm so sorry," he stammered, his hands shaking violently. "Y-you have to get out of here. Both of you, now-"

With a bright flash, Cormac hit the floor, knocked thoroughly unconscious.

"He's served his purpose," Greyback mused. "Don't need him spoiling all the fun, now do we?"

Hermione refrained from cringing at the hair curling smile Greyback sported. Katie stirred from beside her, scrambling up beside Hermione when she was able to take in their surroundings.

"You Imperiused him," Hermione surmised calmly, discreetly grasping onto her wand.

"Not called the brightest witch of her age for nothing," he nodded. "But that won't help you now. There's anti-apparation wards all over this place. If anything, I would encourage you to flee, maybe you'll manage to escape the wards before I run you down," he growled with a snap of his teeth.

"Make it more fun for you?" Hermione sneered. "I don't think so."

Greyback seemed to be lulled momentarily into their verbal exchange, precisely why he never saw it coming when Hermione blasted him, a bright white light blinding them all for a second. She knew she'd only have a few strategic chances with her wand and magic since Greyback seemed strangely impervious to them, and given the circumstances, she didn't even hesitate before blasting him with a sectumsempra- the very spell Hermione had reprimanded her best mate so much for using.

In the brief moment Greyback was knocked back, Hermione took her chance.

"Katie, we don't have much time. Get to Cormac, try to revive him, and be ready to apparate him out and defend yourselves."

"You _heard_ him, there's wards up."

"Not for long, the Aurors are coming."

"How-"

"_Trust me._"

Katie nodded briefly before using her wand to levitate a still unconscious Cormac towards the corner of the room, behind Hermione. She stood in front of her friends protectively, watching with trepidation as an agitated Greyback shook himself off, rising to his feet once more.

The spell that once brought Draco to the brink of death within seconds had left merely a deep gash on Greyback. While he was still bleeding profusely, he still seemed alive and kicking.

Hermione gulped nervously, shuffling her feet. She could only hope the cavalry would find them soon, or Greyback might overtake them in his last fit of rage.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch," he cursed gruffly, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"You'll have to get through us," Katie replied.

Hermione almost smiled in relief as she felt Katie and Cormac come up to stand beside her, their wands readied. She shouldn't have underestimated Katie- of course she'd know how to remove an imperius properly, she was an emergency healer during the war.

"He'll never have the chance," a hard voice bit out.

Everyone looked to the corner of the room in surprise as Draco emerged from the shadows, Harry and Theo flanking him on either end.

_Finally, this was all going to be over. _

To all their surprise, Greyback broke into pleased laughter.

"Took you long enough, Malfoy. Seems like things are slipping over at the Auror department," he taunted.

Draco watched him like a hawk, merely titling his head in question.

"Well it would hardly be any fun taking out the golden girl if her mate wasn't there to watch every excruciating detail." He smirked.

Despite having six wands trained on him, Greyback seemed completely at ease.

"This year has been one surprise after another," Greyback laughed dryly. "First I find out the heir to the Malfoy line was bitten by one of my pack. Just when I thought I hit the jackpot, turns out his mate is the one and only golden girl."

Greyback turned his gaze on Hermione.

"You've had it coming since you escaped the manor during the war," Greyback spit. "You were promised to _me. _If only Bellatrix hadn't fucked it all up."

"I am surprised though," Greyback admitted curiously. "Your wolf should've led you straight to your mate a lot sooner."

Hermione's eyes connected with Draco's in stifled surprise. _He thought Malfoy was a full werewolf. _

Greyback picked up on their surprise, laughing once again, coming to the wrong conclusion.

"So you haven't even managed to mate her yet, pup? It's a pity for you, you'll never again get the chance to do it."

In a blur of movement, Greyback lunged for Hermione. Cormac stepped between them only to be knocked against the nearest wall by the raging werewolf. Katie, with her wand steady, attempted to stun him. The flash of bright red merely pulled a grunt from him before he twisted her wrist at an unnatural angle, causing her to shriek unwillingly.

Draco, Harry, and Theo surrounded them almost immediately, but not soon enough. Greyback had caught a hold of Hermione and send her wand clattering away, his hand with a firm grip on her jugular as he stood behind her, using her as a shield from the Aurors.

"Uh uh uh," Greyback warned gleefully. "Humans are so... gentle, wouldn't want my hand slipping, now would we?"

"Let her go." Draco bit out.

"No, I don't think I will," he sneered.

"We have you surrounded, Greyback," Harry said calmly. "The wards are still up and there are Aurors surrounding the whole property. You have nowhere to run."

"See, all the more reason to have my fun."

Greyback sniffed along the column of Hermione's neck, laughing at Draco cruelly.

"You haven't mated her, you haven't even marked her," he scoffed at the young Malfoy. "Looks like the pup doesn't know how mates work. Perhaps I should show him. She'd like a proper werewolf mate now, wouldn't she?"

Hermione froze in horror as she felt Greyback grow impossibly larger behind her. It was when she felt the brush of his canines against her neck that she confirmed he'd transformed into that wretched half phased version of himself.

"Get. Off. Her."

Malfoy's voice was barely recognizable from, his eyes glowing silver as he eyed Greyback dangerously.

Greyback stopped his movements in surprise.

His hands slackened on her throat for a brief moment.

"It's not a full moon- how are you-"

In his moment of confusion, Hermione took her chance. She summoned all her magic, channeling her anger until she could feel herself ready to burst from it, and she shoved her palms against the hand on her throat and his thigh bordering her small frame.

Greyback yelled out in pain, jerking back from her.

Draco was there in a heartbeat, deftly maneuvering Hermione away from him and behind the protective barrier of him, Harry, and Theo.

Greyback clutched his hand protectively, the skin on it charred as if he'd been burned.

When the others moved to step closer, Draco held them off.

"He's mine."

"Malfoy," Harry warned carefully.

"He's. Mine."

While he may not be a full werewolf, Draco Malfoy was one hell of a wizard. Taking out his wand with a flourish, he sneered at Greyback cruelly.

"Almost everything you just said is wrong."

With a flick of his wrist, Greyback's knees buckled with a sickening crack.

"Hermione _is _my mate, and nothing you could do would ever change that."

Another flick opened a deep gash on Greyback's chest until he was spewing out his own blood, coughing it out as he tried to breathe.

"Despite your pathetic attempt to pull me down to your level, I am not, nor will I ever be connected with your _pack,_" Draco growled, his voice laced with the presence of his wolf.

"Because you're right about one thing. I'm not a proper werewolf. I wasn't even bitten on a full moon. So you see, you will never have anything to hold over my head."

With that final revelation, another flick of Malfoy's wand snapped Greyback's spine back at an uncomfortable angle.

"Malfoy I think that's enough," Harry said in concern.

He wasn't even phased by his partner's words.

"Mate..." Theo tried sternly.

"Draco, stop." Hermione yelled.

Malfoy finally dropped his arm, breathing heavily.

"You're better than this," she whispered.

Draco staggered back a few steps, looking at Greyback as though a haze had been lifted. He stared at the Death Eater's broken form and down at his own wand in horror, shuffling back uncertainly. Harry rushed forward immediately, securing Greyback and calling for their reinforcements.

"He- he threatened you," Draco said helplessly, looking at Hermione. "I- I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"I know," Hermione soothed, holding his face in her small hands. "I know the wolf was in control, it's okay. We got him, that's what's important."

"No it's not okay," he shook his head. "He could've ripped your throat out, and I couldn't do _anything_ to protect you."

"Hey," Hermione warned sternly. "Trust me to protect myself, we're a team you and me."

"And you did," Draco chuckled reluctantly. "That was brilliant by the way."

"I have my moments," Hermione smiled.

When Draco hesitated minutely, Hermione sighed knowingly.

"What is it? Something's still bothering you."

"Well," he began uncomfortably. "Do you really wish you had a proper werewolf mate? With the marking and all that?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione released a deep breath of relief. "Honestly? Not at all, the idea scares me a bit to be honest. Seems too much about ownership. You're my partner, not my keeper."

Draco chuckled in relief. "Why am I not even surprised?"

"I'm so excited to go back to my own home," Hermione said as Aurors escorted Greyback away.

"Uh... 'Mione?" Harry winced. "Your home is completely trashed from when Greyback got into it the first time."

"No," she groaned.

"You can always stay with me," Draco suggested lightly.

"I've told you, I can't stand that huge manor-"

"I don't live there," he reminded her. "I've got a nice town house in London, right in the thick of it."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"How long are we talking? Until I get my flat together, or something a bit more permanent?"

"Honestly? I'll take as long as you're willing to give me." He told her earnestly.

**~o~o~o~ **

When Katie was thrown aside by Greyback, she could do nothing but watch in frozen pain until they finally captured him. As soon as Harry had him bound, Theo turned, scanning the room until his eyes fell upon her.

He walked over to her briskly, kneeling in front of her. He gingerly picked up her broken wrist, now an array of purples and greens. She winced, trying not to exclaim again.

Theo looked at her knowingly, his green eyes studying her with a quiet sigh.

"You're always putting yourself in harm's way," he chided quietly.

"I'll be fine," Katie insisted. "Nothing a simple potion won't fix."

"You shouldn't be in danger to begin with!" He exclaimed.

Katie paused, surprised by his raised voice.

"You didn't have to be here tonight, yet you volunteered." He pointed out more calmly.

"You know as well as I do, I was the only real option to accompany Hermione."

Theo shook his head in bemusement. "Perhaps, but you still didn't have to risk yourself like that."

Katie shrugged. "I couldn't just stand aside in safety and watch her do it alone."

Theo nodded. "Just like you couldn't leave all those families to fend for themselves during the war."

Katie looked at him for a moment, feeling unarmed by the way he watched her carefully.

"It's what anyone would've done."

"No it's not." Theo argued. "But you make that choice. Every time."

Katie shrugged again, averting her eyes. "It doesn't really feel like a choice to me. Anyway, I should get to the hospital."

Katie stood up, cradling her wrist carefully.

"Let me take you," Theo insisted.

"I'll be fine," Katie argued.

"You know it's alright to let someone else watch out for you for a change," Theo told her, holding out his hand to her.

She eyed it cautiously. "But why...?"

"Because I want to," Theo said a matter-of-factly.

She pondered for a moment before slowly slipping her hand into his. His fingers closed around it in a warm and secure grip as he gave her a small smile.

She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intrigued by him.

**FIN. **

**~o~o~o~ **

**A/N:**

What can I say? I suck at endings? I've been sitting on this chapter for maybe a week now and I don't think it's getting any better. I don't think this was my strongest chapter, but I think there's enough closure. Let me know your thoughts! I'm just happy to wrap this story up.

If you liked this story, be sure to check out my next one!

Check out my **new Dramione fic "The Darkness Within."** It's a darker, rated M war fic. Draco defects, Harry lives, but the final battle is postponed. The prologue is posted, so make sure to add it to your reading lists (:

~ Mischief Managed


	19. Epilogue: Dramione

**I don't think anyone (including me) was ready for this story to end the way it did.  
Soooo... SURPRISE!  
~Rated M! Read at your own discretion!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: DRAMIONE **

_A Year Later... _

"How in the world did you get the little bugger to sleep?" Harry asked them, his jaw dropped.

He grunted softly when his wife elbowed him in the ribs, looking at her with a scowl.

"Thank you two," Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry before turning to the pair. "It was nice to be able to have a night to ourselves."

Ginny watched her best friend, Hermione, lean back into the warm embrace of her now husband. Draco had his arms snaked around her waist, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder as he amusedly watched Ginny bully his partner. They'd offered to take James for the night so Harry could take Ginny out for their anniversary. Still being newlyweds, Ginny almost insisted against it, telling them they could easily ask the Weasley matriarch; Molly so loved coddling baby James. But Hermione and Draco had both insisted, claiming they were going to demand their rights as the boy's godparents.

They'd had him for almost four hours, and both Ginny and Harry had warned them on separate occasions what a Cornish pixie their child could turn into when it was bed time. Yet to their utter shock, James Potter was knocked out cold at the center of a ginormous bed, surrounded by a fort of plush pillows to make sure he didn't accidentally roll off in his sleep.

"It's all him," Hermione confessed, gesturing to Draco. "I don't know how he does it, I think he hypnotized Jamie."

"Oooh so you have the magic touch with the babies now, Malfoy?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow teasingly.

Draco snorted indelicately. "I don't know about all babies, but certainly my own godson. Didn't you know? Malfoys are the best at whatever they do."

"Hmm," Hermione laughed shortly. "Don't remember you being the best when we were in school, but alright."

"Of course not, you were," he said obviously.

"Exactly," Hermione responded, looking at him as if he were missing the point.

He smirked down at her. "Well you're a Malfoy now, aren't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, relaxing back against him again.

"Oh please," Harry fake gagged. "Save it for yourselves."

Draco raised an eyebrow dryly. "By all means, Potter. We're just waiting for you to leave."

"Draco!" Hermione scolding him, elbowing him like Ginny had Harry not moments ago.

All four of them looked at each other for a moment before breaking into soft chuckles. Harry gathered James into his arms before holding out a hand to Ginny.

"Thanks again," Ginny said. She threw the pair a wink a second before she disappeared into a vortex as Harry apparated them away.

"That was fun," Draco murmured in his wife's ear, his thumb subconsciously drawing small circles on Hermione's stomach.

"It always is," she hummed contently. "Merlin, that boy is growing up so fast."

James had barely been crawling by the time Hermione and Draco finally decided to tie the knot. She'd wanted to wait until he was walking so he could be the ring bearer, but Draco was not having it. He refused to wait another moment before taking Hermione as his wife. They'd decided to take the traditional wizarding vows- the ancient ones. The irreversible ones.

Despite Hermione's assurances that she didn't feel less like his mate because he couldn't mark and claim her like a normal werewolf, Draco had always felt a little insecure because of it. It made his wolf restless knowing his mate was unbound to him- it was simply too dangerous if any other hostile werewolf were to come across her. Hermione, being as in tune with him as he with her, sensed his unease. It was her idea to do the bonding vows.

"Hermione, there's no going back after those vows. They're stronger than an Unbreakable Bond. They outlast life, and even death." He'd told her, shaking his head.

"I know," she'd simply said.

"There's no separation after taking the vows," he'd said again sternly. Surely she didn't understand what she was offering him. "No divorce. I'd be it- for this life and anything beyond it."

She'd merely taken his face into her hands, staring deep into his eyes. "Draco, _I know_.I'm your mate, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their ceremony was rather small, much to Narcissa's dismay. The traditional vows were rather intimate. Hermione and Draco agreed to keep the ceremonies to just their families and absolute closest friends, which was a rather strange mix when it came down to it. Draco had Narcissa, his aunt Andromeda, his cousin Teddy, and Theo. Hermione had Harry and the Weasleys, and of course, Katie. Yet Teddy was Harry's godson, and Draco had become as much a part of the Weasley's extended family as Hermione was.

Yet despite all the unconventional family he'd acquired over the years, Draco never felt as complete as he did when he'd completed his vows with Hermione. The moment the vows left their lips, it was as if an invisible gate came crumbling down. He could feel the very essence of her soul crash into his, warm golden light mixing with his cool molten silver. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, awed as their magical energies danced and intertwined, caressing each other in exploration before finally retreating back, leaving an undeniable knot between them- a bond. His eyes had burned into hers with a familiar heat, except it had been multiplied a hundred fold since they could literally feel each other's desire and need.

The reception had been a grand affair- it had been hailed the event of the decade. All their old peers from Hogwarts, their coworkers, and the Order of the Phoenix were present. Not that they were able to enjoy the company of the newlyweds for long. Draco had been all too eager to sweep her away to their honeymoon, and to Hermione's embarrassment, she'd been all too willing to let him. Nonetheless, Narcissa Malfoy made sure it was the party of the decade, and it lived on until the earliest hours of the morning before the last of the guests finally turned in.

Draco's hold tightened around Hermione slightly as he thought back to that night. He could still feel her very essence as strongly as he had back then, their magic and souls intertwined as permanently as any mating bond would've done.

"He's almost a year old," he said softly.

"Oh! What should we get him for his birthday?" Hermione asked him excitedly. "His very first birthday!"

Draco gently traced his nose along the side of her neck, and her head fell to the side, giving him better access. "Mmm... how about a playmate?" He asked silkily nipping her earlobe.

Hermione broke into shivers before turning her torso in his hold to look at him seriously.

"What?"

Draco shrugged innocently. "He doesn't have any other kids around his age, he could use a friend."

Hermione studied him in amused disbelief for a few seconds before she quirked her lips. "Are you serious?"

His hands splayed out over her stomach as he dropped his head to hers, his eyes closing in peaceful content. "Hermione, I have never been more serious about anything. Except maybe marrying you."

She merely started at his face owlishly. "You want kids?" She clarified. "With me?"

"No, with your doppelgänger," he said dryly as his eyes flicked open. "Of course with you, witch! Who else?"

"Oh..." she blinked blankly. "I never thought that was something you wanted."

Draco frowned as he pulled his head back to look at her properly. He couldn't feel anything through their bond- it was like her entire being was frozen.

"Do you not want kids?" He gulped nervously.

Hermione watched him for a few more seconds before a minuscule, hesitant smile graced her lips. "I always imagined I'd be a mother someday."

"You'd be an amazing mother," he told her frankly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Hermione asked him again.

Draco felt a low growl rip out him as he pulled his witch against him firmly. "You have no idea how smug it makes my wolf to think of you getting big with our child." He spoke in her ear, the timbre in his voice throwing Hermione's heart into a pattering race.

She could feel his lips pull into a small grin against the sensitive skin right below her ear. One of his hands wandered up from her stomach to her neck, where he rested his fingers against her pulse. "It excites you," he observed with satisfaction.

She smiled as she pushed back against him, feeling the hardening length of him against her lower back. "Just as it does you," she pointed out.

He nuzzled her neck as his hands wandered down her body, tracing the length of her sides before coming to sit on her hips. "Is that a yes?"

Not missing a beat, she rolled her hips back against him, causing him to groan in her ear.

"Granger," he warned her, his fingers tightening on her hips.

"It's Malfoy, actually," she reminded him smugly. He only ever called her by her maiden name when he was at the last threads of his patience. And if there was one thing Hermione learned over the last few years- even before they'd started dating, it was that she _loved_ pushing him until that last thread snapped.

"My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy," he chuckled in surprise. He knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to play? He could play.

His fingers skirted under the edge of her waistband, causing her stomach to contract on a sharp inhale. His fingers ghosted along the edge of her knickers, his hand hovering around the one place she wanted it the most. Her hips instinctively rose to meet his hand, but he held her in place with a steely grip from his other hand.

"Patience, Mrs. Malfoy," he teased her.

Even as Hermione felt the heat building with his touch, Hermione rolled her eyes. _Oh it was on. _

She reached back, her hand trailing down the hard plane of his stomach, going lower still. When she squeezed her hand firmly around the hard length of him, he jerked against her involuntarily.

"Bloody hell, witch."

"Patience, dear husband," she threw back in an amused tone.

His hand stilled just on the edge of her knickers, his entire body freezing for a moment.

"Screw this," he groaned.

His hand was gone in a flash, and he was turning her, walking her backward relentlessly until she came up against the bed. Her legs caught against the edge, and she fell back into the sea of sheets and pillows, her long hair fanned around her.

_What a vision,_ he thought in absolute awe.

He stood over her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the hard lines of his torso honed from years of Quidditch and fighting. Hermione watched with a familiar, heated glimmer in her eyes. She loved watching him undress.

"Do you want me?" He held her eyes as he let the shirt drop to the floor.

"Always."

In a trick of wandless magic, he vanished her clothes, leaving her body bare to his hungry gaze. Her skin broke into gooseflesh from the sudden cold air. He smirked, crawling over her body and settling between her legs. He dropped a kiss to her hip bone, making her bite her lip in anticipation as her hand slipped into his hair. Instead of following the route he normally might, he took a detour, peppering kisses along her abdomen. He nipped the skin near her naval, rolling the tender flesh between his teeth, eliciting a breathy whimper from her as her entire body lifted to his mouth.

His wolf rumbled in content as the scent of her hit him in waves. She was very _very _fertile.

He rested his chin on her stomach, gazing up at her. "Do you want this?"

She didn't need to ask him what he meant by this. She could _feel_ his excitement through their bond. It was probably the best time for her to conceive- no doubt his wolf could tell.

"More than I ever thought I would," she whispered, surprised by the truth of her response.

His eyes flashed silver from her answer, before they darkened in pleasure. He caught her by the nape of her neck, pulling her up to receive his kiss. It was hard yet tender, urgent yet longing, impatient yet savoring all at the same time. Her hands slipped around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. He nipped at her lips, devouring her all while offering himself to her on a silver platter.

They were a tangle of limbs. She couldn't tell who reached first, but before she knew it, he was settled against her legs. His trousers were gone, and she was too impatient to care whether she'd vanished them or he had. He tore his mouth away, breathing hard against her lips as he teased the length of his himself against her core.

Once again, she seemed to know exactly what he needed. "I love you," she whispered, holding his gaze with all the affection and heat she knew he could feel through their bond.

"And I love you," he responded with a reverence he rarely used and hadn't even known he was capable of before Hermione.

Gathering her close until her body was cradled around him, he surged into her in one fell swoop. Hermione took in a sharp breath, feeling the welcome ache of her body adjusting around his intimidating member. He took his time, which was a rarity for them given their proclivity to playful or urgently impatient lovemaking. He held her gaze as he pulled back slowly, savoring her tightening around him as though she never wanted him to leave, only to surge back in.

"Draco," she pleaded, her eyes tearing from the building tension.

She needed him to _move. _He rested his head on top of hers, their heavy breaths intermingling as he continued at his tortuously slow pace.

"I want to watch you fall apart," he whispered. "Layer by layer. Until you can't feel anything but me."

Sure enough, Hermione could soon feel the approaching crest, and it was only intensified by feeling his through their bond. She couldn't look away from his gaze as he drove into her relentlessly, at the same savoring pace. Her own climax took her by surprise as she felt herself being hurtled into weightlessness with a small 'oh' on her lips.

Draco was mesmerized by the vulnerability in her eyes, the sensation of her coming around him coupled with the pulsing intensity of their bond sending him over the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close as he groaned his shuddering release, which then only intensified her own.

He gently stroked her cheek as they both came down from their high, not needing to say anything. They could feel the intensity of their love through their bond: beautiful, powerful, and infinite.

**~o~o~o~ **

Some hours and numerous rounds later, Hermione was cuddled up her mate in a boneless exhaustion, thankful she's taken the weekend off.

"Hermione?" Draco asked in a thoughtful tone.

Even through the haze of near sleep, she could feel his mind racing- even without their bond.

"Hmm?"

"I know I said we should give James a playmate," Draco said carefully. "But, if we have a daughter and they grow up together, he'd better keep his grabby little hands away from our little girl."

Hermione's head snapped up, meeting his completely serious gaze.

"Oh dear lord," she choked, the laughter bubbling out of her. "Draco, we're his godparents!"

"Exactly," he nodded firmly. "So it's completely in my right to send him to the ends of the earth if he tries anything on our daughter."

Hermione raised an eyebrow wryly. "If we even have a daughter. And even if they decide they want each other, it'd be decades before we need to worry about it."

"If not this one, then the next one," he shrugged nonchalantly, his hand resting over her stomach protectively. "I want a daughter, just like you."

"I'd have thought you wanted an heir," she mumbled with a slow, pleased smile.

"She can _be_ my heir," he murmured against her hair. "Boy or girl, they're going to be _our _child. They'll be powerful enough to take on the whole bloody world."

"Hmmm..." Hermione agreed as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_What a nice thought. She looked forward to that future._

* * *

**I liked this ending a lot better ^_^ I hope you did too? **

**Like the title of the chapter says, this is the epilogue for Draco & Hermione. So rest assured Katie & Theo shippers, they too will get their own ending (probably by the end of the month since I've been hit with a sudden burst of renewed inspiration). **

**Most of my recent inspiration has been going into my story: Hiraeth (James Potter). While I normally don't like writing OC's, I'm rather happy with this one. The story's pretty in line with big canon events, so despite being an AU it feels very realistic. **

**Please please please go check it out and let me know what you think! ^_^ **


	20. Epilogue: Katie & Theo

**~ Rated M, read at your own discretion!**

**EPILOGUE: KATIE & THEO**

"Hey love, I'm going to head out early," Katie poked her head into Hermione's office.

"Oooh! Hot date?" Hermione asked as she noticed Katie's ensemble. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that came just halfway down her thighs with a teasing v neckline.

"Too much?" She asked, brushing her hands down her front.

"No, you look perfect," Hermione smiled. The dress was a perfect mix of elegant and classy, but sensual. She'd bet she was headed to a first date.

It was the first time since the whole Greyback debacle that Katie felt comfortable going out by herself. It took her a while to get back to her normal self after everything; she'd so felt like the scared young witch from the war when Greyback was after them.

Before Katie could turn to leave, another head poked into the room.

"Hi love," someone said sheepishly.

"Draco," Hermione greeted in surprise. "What happened? I thought I was meeting you at home? Weren't you supposed to be on mission?"

"I was," Draco edged carefully. "Oh Bell," he broke off, just noticing the other witch in Hermione's office.

"Draco," she nodded in amusement. He looked like a puppy who'd broken something, and she almost wanted to stick around to see what would happen.

"I should head out," Katie sighed, knowing better than to be nosy.

"No wait," Draco said suddenly, glancing down at her outfit with disapproving eyes. "Aren't you working tonight?"

"I'm leaving early," Katie said carefully, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Actually..." he hedged in an uncharacteristically nervous manner.

"Out with it, Malfoy," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Theo got a bit banged up on our mission, I was hoping you might see to him," he grimaced.

"What?" Katie blanched.

Before he could answer, she was already out of the room, racing down the halls towards the trauma ward. It had been months since Greyback was hauled away to prison, and in that time she'd only seen Theo in passing when Draco would come by for Hermione. Every interaction had been brief but baited moments that eventually amounted to nothing. Hermione shot Draco a wry but concerned glance as she too followed after Katie.

When they got to the ward, there was a whole school of nurses and trainees worriedly crowding the injured curse breaker.

"Theo!" Katie cried when she saw him.

He was still conscious- nowhere near as bad as Draco when he'd been brought in after his werewolf attack. But he still looked like he'd been pulled through a wringer; he cradled his arm near his body, the appendage twisted at an unnatural angle and the flesh on it grated like cheese. The mere fact that he was still standing was a blessing.

The others immediately shuffled out of the way as Katie and Hermione made their way over, relieved to have their senior healers on site.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Katie," Theo grimaced. "No big deal, just a small mishap with a manticore."

"_What?_"

She finally made it to him, pulling his head up with a finger under his chin so she could get a clear look at his pupils. Theo finally looked at Katie, freezing as he took her in. His gaze drifted over her little black dress and stiletto pumps, his eyes shuttering at the sight. However, she was already in Healer mode. The dilation of his pupils didn't reassure her one bit. She took his spare hand, using her own to hold up his mangled one.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you can," she instructed. She received a firm grip from him, but she knew he was capable of much more force. It was likely the venom from the manticore was already tearing through his system.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione exclaimed as she got to them.

"He's been stabbed by the manticore's spikes," Katie told Hermione worriedly.

"You're in for a long night Theo..." Hermione cringed.

"Get a private room ready, and someone call for an antivenin specialist," Katie said to the interns authoritatively.

"Katie, this will take hours," Hermione said quietly. "I don't mind taking this so you can head out."

Katie paused at her friend's offer. She felt Theo's hands tightening on hers suddenly, drawing her gaze back to him. She glimpsed the displeasure in his eyes before he forced himself to loosen his hold, ready to pull back so she could go about her night. But as she stood there, her hands already covered in Theo's blood, she didn't think she could bring herself to leave.

"It's alright," Katie shook her head. "Manticore attacks are tricky, I'd prefer we both work on him together."

Hermione nodded, both of them shuffling Theo into a room with Draco trailing behind them.

"I'll be fine," Theo insisted wearily. "I'm tougher than I look."

Hit by a sudden wave of dizziness, he teetered over unstably before Katie barely managed to catch him.

"Shit," he mumbled against her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "Hermione- we need some antivenin now."

"Right, I'll go get it myself," she dashed off.

Katie walked Theo over to the bed, gently pushing him back to sit on it. He shook his head trying to clear his vision and looked back up at Katie sadly.

"Oh Katie," he looked at her guiltily. "I'm so sorry."

She glanced down at herself. Her dress was now stained with his blood, one of his red hand prints circling her arm.

"It's fine," she insisted, guiding him to lie down. "The venom is spreading too fast if you're already dizzy. I'm going to put a weak stasis charm on you to slow it down."

"You look so beautiful," he murmured deliriously. "I wouldn't mind going out to this."

In the remote corners of her mind, she was shocked that Theo was being so candid. He was always so suave- seeing him be so blunt was a rarity.

"You're not dying," she said firmly. "Not today. But _really_\- a manticore attack? What the bloody hell were you doing?"

"Yeah Theo," Draco called out dryly from his corner of the room. "Funny how you never got injured on your missions until you met Katie."

"Oye, _you_ try taking down a maniac's wards while a manticore charges at you," he grumbled.

Katie studiously ignored Malfoy's comment, not wanting to think about the snake hole that might open.

Hermione was back soon, and both healers worked diligently to treat Theo- Hermione taking care of the antivenin dosages as Katie worked on healing his shredded arm. They worked for about an hour before they'd done all they could do.

"You can go home," Hermione told Draco. "We're going to need to keep him over night so he can get more dosages of the antivenin. Get some sleep- come back in the morning."

"You don't mind?" He asked her gently, drawing her into his arms. He truly looked exhausted.

"It's my job, Draco," she smiled. "You've done yours, now let me do mine."

Once Draco had left, Katie lingered in the room. Theo was knocked out cold from the potions, and it was unlikely he'd wake for hours.

"You should get some rest too," Hermione told Katie. "It's your night off."

Katie glanced at her watch. _She'd missed her date. _

"I honestly could've taken care of this so you could've gone on your date," Hermione said softly, watching Katie.

"I know," she said quietly, looking back to Theo's still form. "It just... didn't feel right leaving."

**~o~o~o~**

**2 Months Later...  
~ Draco & Hermione's Wedding**

Katie had already taken her seat at the intimate wedding ceremony while some of the guests were still getting seated. George had been good company for her since they were friends back at Hogwarts. But even with the happy occasion, Katie's hands twisted anxiously in her lap. The seat next to her remained empty, and seeing everyone else who was already here, she had a good guess who was meant to be there.

She hadn't seen Theodore Nott since that night he got attacked by a manticore. She'd gone back early the next morning, hoping to check in with him, but he'd already been long gone. Hermione had said he insisted on finishing his antivenin dosages at home. And she hadn't seen him since. Not when Draco came by the hospital, not at dinners with Draco and Hermione. She hadn't been able to make it to their engagement party since she'd had to cover a last minute emergency shift, but at the rate they were going, she suspected if she were there he wouldn't have been for some reason or another.

Katie snapped out of her thoughts as everyone took their seats. She felt more than saw someone rush into the seat next to her, breathing quickly. His scent hit her before anything else- a deep cologne of rosewood and amber. She glanced to the side, her breath catching at the sight of his unbuttoned collar, cuffed sleeves, and slightly messy hair.

"In a rush?" She said lightly.

"Perhaps." Katie could hear the smirk in his voice.

Draco and Hermione passed them as they made their way to Kingsley, who'd agreed to oversee their vows.

"Are you here alone?" Theo asked her curiously.

"Just for the ceremony," Katie nodded. "You?"

"Yeah," he said after a slight pause.

"I haven't seen you since the manticore attack," she said bluntly, surprising even herself.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," Theo simply said with an undertone of uncertainty.

She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes, and he reflected back a thousand of his own.

"We're gathered today for the wedding and binding of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy..."

Katie's eyes swung back to the front. _They were doing binding vows? _The mere idea gave her chills of anticipation and anxiety. While being able to witness such a bond was an honor given how rare they were these days, the idea of being bound so completely to any other person was terrifying.

She, along with every other person in the room, watched in awed silence as they recited their personal vows to each other, all of it building up to the ancient vows. The moment they sealed their fates, a powerful wave of magic swept through the entire room like a literal breeze passing them by. Katie shivered abruptly as she felt the magic wash over her, closing her eyes to the pure love and intensity of it. Theo, who'd been leaned back casually in his chair, stiffened as he felt the wave hit him, crashing into him with more force than a stupefy. The magic sent his blood rushing straight to his head, the sound of it pounding in his ears.

The entire room held their breath for a few moments alongside the newly married couple, trying to adjust to the magic. The happy couple had pulled each other into a passionate kiss, but Theo caught Katie's eye, the both of them looking to each other with baited uncertainty.

But before either of them could say anything, the ceremony was over and people were rising to their feet to congratulate the couple.

**~o~ **

Katie had lost track of Theo since the ceremony. Once again.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Merlin knew they had a complicated enough history as it was.

"Can I get you a drink?" Her date asked from beside her.

She looked at him, snapping out of her thoughts. "That would be great, thank you."

Anthony Goldstein. They'd gone on a few dates in the last month. She knew him from Hogwarts, and he'd been a gentleman so far. He seemed interested in actually getting to know her rather than jumping right into bed. She wasn't too surprised- he was a Ravenclaw, after all. But that made him the perfect person to invite to the reception as her date. He knew other people there besides her, which made him one of the options least likely to get awkward.

She felt a familiar scent of rosewood and amber wash over her as a tall figure came up beside her.

"May I have this dance?" Theo murmured silkily, his hand outstretched like the perfect gentleman.

She met his gaze, a spark of excitement going through her at the mischief in his emerald eyes. As she placed his hand into his, he bowed over it, brushing his lips over her knuckles with a soft smirk.

He led her to the dance floor, smoothly pulling her close as the orchestra started the next waltz.

"You look exquisite," he said, his mouth brushing past her ear.

Katie shivered slightly as his hand dipped to her lower back, his fingers splaying across the expanse of her bare back. The satin dress she wore was a deep forest green- almost black- that hugged her bodice like a second skin. The thin straps crisscrossed across her entire back, leaving her sun-kissed skin bare and on display. As they danced, the expanse of her right leg peeped out from the daring slit up the side of the fluttering skirt.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself," she observed his now crisp attire. He'd put on a classic black suit over his dress shirt, the item perfectly tailored to his form. His hair was collected in a clean style that didn't look gelled.

"We haven't danced like this since the Remembrance Ball," he recalled as he pulled her closer, barely two inches between them now, their legs interweaved as he led her across the dance floor.

"I recall Cormac needing to come save me that day," she said with a light laugh.

"I know," his eyes darkened with faux annoyance. "He didn't let us finish our dance."

Before she could reply, he dipped her low, turning her world upside down. His hand slid smoothly up her revealed leg as he held her securely. She barely caught a glimpse of Hermione and Draco watching them with smug smiles before he brought her back up, catching her against his chest. Her breath came in soft pants against his lips as she looked up at him with anticipation.

"You're here with someone else," he merely said, smoothly continuing their waltz without missing a beat.

"Anthony Goldstein," she nodded in a daze.

"He can't make you happy." He stated with absolute certainty.

Even thought she had a resonating feeling that he was right, she couldn't help but be annoyed. _Who was he to make that assumption? He hadn't been in her life in months, and years before that! _He'd merely been a burning streak across the otherwise boring and typical line of dates and boyfriends- short-lived, but absolutely brilliant.

"How would you know who can make me happy," she looked away from him, the annoyance creeping into her tone.

His hold on her tightened, and she looked back to see guilt flood his face.

"I suppose I'd be the last person who'd ever deserve that chance from you." He nodded resolutely.

"Why did you never visit me? Or write?" She asked bluntly. "Not after Greyback, not even after the manticore."

"I didn't think you'd want me to," he admitted softly, looking at her in askance. "Rightfully so; I know I must remind you of some terrible memories."

"I forgave you for that," she pointed out.

"I know," he murmured gratefully. "But that doesn't mean you'd want me near you on a daily basis. You didn't seem happy with our arrangement at the manor."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I wasn't happy with it because I didn't like to be in hiding from a deranged killer, not because I didn't want to be around you. Did you know Draco watched Hermione get tortured in Malfoy Manor? _They_ found their way past it."

"Do you?" He watched her carefully, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. "Want me?" He clarified, his voice breaking on that last bit.

"I did, yes," she admitted honestly.

"You know who could keep you happy?" He asked suddenly, his eyes quirking in amusement. "Someone who excites you, someone who gets your pulse racing," he pulled her flush against his chest and she was sure he could _feel_ her thundering heart. "Someone... who could keep you on your toes."

Before she could even formulate a thought, he's lifted her into the air, and for a moment she felt breathless and completely carefree. A small giggle left her before he brought her back down. Instead of placing her in front of him, he allowed her to slide down the length of him, holding her eyes the entire time.

They watched each other, his gaze heated while hers were wide and hopeful, each of them waiting for the other to make a move.

"Katie," a voice abruptly interrupted.

Anthony stood beside them, awkwardly waiting there with two drinks in his hands. The air was stiff around them as he glanced back and forth between Theo and Katie uncertainly. And all of a sudden, Katie felt horrible. Anthony didn't deserve this. She'd brought him as her date, after all.

"Anthony!" She tore herself out of Theo's embrace. "Thanks for the drink. Sorry about that, Nott and I were just catching up after a while..."

Theo felt himself deflate as Katie rushed to make excuses. He dipped his head in both greeting and goodbye as he excused himself from the couple. So much for wanting his company. Theo walked straight towards Malfoy Manor from the reception being held in the gardens, snatching up a tumbler of amber liquor on the way.

Katie watched distractedly as he left the party, her eyes following him with disappointment. _So close. _Hermione's words suddenly came back to her- about how Draco and her kept out of each other's way for years, and even months after he was bitten. When it came down to it, all it took was some honesty to get things sorted between them.

**~o~**

Theo made his way down the magnificent foyer of the manor, nursing his drink. Though he was sure he'd need many more by the end of the night.

He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. Why would Katie ever want him when she actually had options? The one man left alive who'd literally let her get tortured when all she'd done was help others.

He heard the approach of clicking footsteps. He sighed, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp, his throat working to take it down. It was probably some random bird who saw him leave and followed him in the hopes of a wedding hook up. Then again, maybe that was exactly what he needed.

He turned, shocked to the core to see the witch plaguing his thoughts standing a few strides away, her hair cascading around her face and shoulders in loose waves- a picture of perfection. She watched him, and though she was but a few strides away, the foyer that separated them felt worlds apart.

"You left. _Again._" Katie's eyes flashed in frustration.

"It didn't seem like you wanted me there," he told her pointedly.

Katie sighed, knowing his guilt over his past with her would always keep him from just going for what he wanted. She knew if she wanted something to happen, she'd have to take the first step.

And so she did.

"Well I do," she said firmly, taking a step closer. "I did want you there. I wanted you to come visit me- and not because you got attacked by a bloody manticore. I want you to care- even when there's no murdering lunatic after me. I want more dances with you. I want-"

Katie closed her eyes, sighing as she shook her head with a wry smile. She looked back up, meeting his astonished gaze with no filters or masks.

"I want you."

The softness of her voice as she finished her confession pierced right through to his carefully walled heart, and the open need in her gaze went straight to his groin. He gulped, his jaw tensed from his efforts to restrain himself from walking right up to her and taking her.

She took one step closer.

"Stop-" he commanded in a hoarse voice. "If we do this, you need to know I'm not about to spend one night in your bed and just let you go," he warned.

Katie raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well then, you'd best keep me on my toes."

Before she could take another step, Theo was in front of her in a heartbeat, pulling her to him as he sealed his mouth over hers. Her hands immediately flew into his soft locks, craving to mess it up again. He took from her in deep, drugging kisses, pulling her flush against him as his fingers clenched around the supple curves of her hips.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the thighs, picking her up. She immediately took his cue, wrapping her long, toned legs around his waist as he carried her over to a nearby vanity that was sparsely decorated. Setting her down on the edge, he pushed himself into the cradle of her legs, drawing a needy whimper from her. He groaned against her neck when she began rubbing up against him, seeking out any sort of friction.

Picking her up once again, he led her down a discrete hall. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want anyone walking up on them. His goals to get them to the guest room he knew was in that wing flew right of out his mind when Katie began nibbling on his neck in exploration.

"Katie," he warned her, tugging on her hair slightly.

"Mmm..." Without ceasing her ministrations, she rolled her hips against his.

He low growl escaped his throat, and that was her only warning before he spun them, slamming her against the darkened wall of the corridor. His hands found her wrists, pulling them up taught, pinning them above her head. She gasped as his head dove to her neck, the sensation of his tongue and teeth in tandem with the erection pressed against her heated core making her shiver violently. He pulled a particularly loud whimper from her, breaking his haze as he looked up at her in concern.

Worry flooded his eyes as he realized exactly what he was doing. He'd always been a fierce lover, but given their past, he should be anything but. She deserved gentle kisses, slow exploration, and trust.

But Katie was having none of it. With an impatient huff, she pulled her right back with a firm grasp on his tie, bringing him down for a kiss that had her burning hotter than lava.

"I know what you're thinking," she panted against his lips when she tore away. "Don't."

He released her legs, letting her slide to the floor as she leaned back against the wall. "But-"

"I'm not a piece of porcelain," Katie looked up at him. "I don't want to be treated delicately, _especially_ not by you. At least now."

"You deserve better than some hard fuck," he shook his head. "This is more than that."

"It can be both," she insisted. "And it's because I already trust you that I can say that."

Theo gazed at her intensely, a few well-placed prods away from losing all semblance of control. He reached down, intertwining their hands before leading her to the bedroom he knew to be at the end of the hall. If they continued anything else, they'd never make it to the room before he was in her.

He'd led her into the dimly lit room, and turned to her once more as the door shut behind them.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't sure if he could live with himself if he took things too far, even if by accident. Not with her- not again.

Katie merely walked him backwards until he hit the bed, sitting down. Her hands reached for his trousers, making quick work of the buckle. She reached under her dress to withdraw her wand from a hostler around her thigh, easily vanishing her own undergarment as she tossed the wand aside.

"I know what I want," Katie whispered against his lips as she climbed atop his lap, her core coming to rest over his now exposed erection. "Trust me to be honest about it."

He watched her with heated eyes as she smoothly, and effortlessly slid down on him, groaning at the liquid heat surrounding him. His hands flew to her hips, clenching them so hard he feared leaving bruises.

"And what exactly do you want, love?"

"I want you," she licked her lips as she rose over him a tiny bit only to grind back down. "To show me take me exactly how you want me. No holding back."

"Are you _sure_ you know what you're asking for?" He snapped his hips against her once warningly, drawing a shuddering moan from her.

"I trust you."

His eyes darkened, letting the words wash over him. He'd never realized how freeing they'd be.

His lips quirked up in a very Slytherin smirk- slightly dark, yet all the more alluring- before he flipped her onto her back, his lips devouring her as he surged into her heated core. He held himself still, savoring the feel of her. He reached under her, pulling the straps of her dress loose, relishing the view as her dress pooled around her waist. Her golden skin broke out into gooseflesh under his gaze.

She reached for his coat, and he assisted her, shucking off the extra layers. Her mouth parted in pleasure at the sight of him. Theodore Nott, from what she could remember of Hogwarts, was a rather lanky boy. But the man on before her- on top of her- _in_ her, had filled out rather nicely. But when she made to glide her hands down his bare, muscled torso, he caught her arms, pinning them above her head once again.

"Theo-"

Before she could finish her thought, he'd lowered his head, his hot mouth finding one of her exposed breasts.

"Oh," she gasped, her upper body rising off the bed.

He picked up his pace, pulling out of her with more speed only to surge back in with building force. He set a relentless pace, quickly driving her up a dangerous peak as she could feel nothing but him, his tongue, his teeth, his hands.

"You want all of me, do you?" He growled, finding his way up her neck. "You think you can take all of me?"

"Oh please, yes," she whimpered as his hands drifted down her waist to hold her hips in place to receive his thrusts. Her now freed hands came to rest atop his as she let him take her- just like she'd wanted. Her peak rammed into her with a force that she hadn't anticipated, a strangled whimper escaping her as her muscles clamped around him possessively.

"Fuck," Theo groaned, awed that she'd already come so quickly. He held her through her orgasm, slowing down to let her ride it through. As her shivers calmed, he gathered her up in his arms as he sat up on his knees.

"You're perfect," he whispered, thrusting up into her as her arms wound around his neck. "Merlin knows I'll never deserve you, but by Salazar I swear to keep you happy."

She smiled as she kissed him slowly, reassuringly, filling in all his insecurities with the way she openly offered her body to him.

"I know," she said simply.

"Come with me," he urged, his thrusts growing frantic as his hand found the pearl at the juncture of her legs.

"I'm close," she whispered, shocked that she was just as ready to fly off the edge of oblivion with him.

He tilted her hips back, his thrusts hitting her front wall at a new angle that made something inside her feel ready to fling herself off a cliff.

"T-Theo-" she stammered, her eyes watering from the intensity of the pleasure she could feel raging up on her.

"That's it love, let go," he groaned, surging into her so hard she knew she'd be deliciously sore in the morning. "Come with me."

When his hand reached between their bodies to stroke her once more, Katie came with a small soundless 'oh,' her entire body tensing around him as she felt the waves of pleasure pulling her under with drowning force. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she slid back down the bed, forcing him to move back over her.

"Shit," he groaned, caught off guard by the strength with which she clamped down around him, the sensation of her pulses sending him over the edge.

He made to move off her, but she pulled him down, preferring the feel of his body on hers.

"You're incredible," he said in a satisfied rumble.

Katie laughed in amusement. "And you have a tough first act to follow."

He laughed in surprise, rolling them until she was sprawled atop him. "Give me a few minutes, and you'll get your second act, witch" he pinched her hip. "And then a third, and a fourth. I have a feeling this is going to be a long show."

"Thank lord for that!" Katie laughed in relief.

**~o~o~o~**

**~ 4 Weeks Later**

The lot of them were gathered for one of their regular lunches. For the first time in months, all of them were in a content position in their relationships. Theo and Katie had been dating since the wedding, going at it like teenagers who'd discovered hormones for the first time. And true to his word, Theo certainly kept Katie on her toes- both in the bedroom and out. Ginny and Harry recently celebrated their anniversary, and they were both blissfully married even after their first child. Draco and Hermione had returned from their honeymoon not long ago, and the couple seemed well settled despite their young marriage.

"We have news we wanted to share with you," Hermione said with a shy but excited smile.

"No way," Ginny said immediately, her eyes widening in excitement for her friend.

Katie seeing her reaction, immediately caught onto her line of thought. "Really?" She cried happily.

Hermione nodded vigorously, her eyes tearing up from the building happiness.

Harry and Theo tilted their heads at Draco, completely confused and entirely lost.

"She's pregnant," he caught the boys up with a smug grin.

"Congrats mate," Theo toasted.

"Finally, we get a playmate for James!" Harry said gleefully. "Can you imagine? A Malfoy and Potter friends since childhood? It only took us an entire generation to fix our past mistakes."

They all raised their glasses, toasting the happy couple. Draco and Hermione honed in on Katie and Theo as they took a sip.

"We want you to be the godparents," Hermione told them.

Katie choked on her elf wine, staring at them in surprise.

"You want us," Katie gestured to them.

"As in both of us," Theo clarified.

"To be your child's godparents-"

"Together?" He finished incredulously.

"Hey, Potter made us godparents before we were even together," Draco shrugged unsympathetically. "You got lucky."

"But you got married not long after that!" Katie insisted.

Hermione smirked in a way that eerily reminded her of Draco himself. "Exactly."

**THE END**

**~o~o~o~**

**So it's over folks! For real this time, unfortunately. **

**Thanks for joining me on this journey.  
I hope you had as much fun as I did! **

**~ silverstorme **


End file.
